


Little Talks

by spacedbabaylan



Series: Dirty Paws; a Dæmon AU [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Ubisoft Shared Universe
Genre: ADD character, Canon Typical Violence, Dæmons, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, His Dark Materials Inspired, I cannot deny that's what happened please be warned, M/M, Multi, OCs aplenty because everyone has their souls outside their body and have names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rook is a sweetheart, Rook saves everyone, Speech impediment, The Isu are butts, Trans Character, will add more tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedbabaylan/pseuds/spacedbabaylan
Summary: What do you consider monstrous? Where do you draw the line?In a universe where your soul takes form outside your physical body, the Seed family surprisingly may NOT be the strangest thing in Hope County.Hope County has never encountered something like the new Junior Deputy.But then again, Hope County is full of people with secrets.---CURRENT ARC: The Whitetails.I also edited the tenses in this fic. Thank you for waiting!





	1. Just Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magpiedance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/gifts).



> After many years of lurking in this site, I finally found the courage to post something. 
> 
> This particular long form fic is dedicated to Magpiedance, because I'm awed with their speed of writing good fics (yes i lurked in the Far Cry 5 tag for awhile before giving in)
> 
> Please enjoy my first fic ever in years.
> 
> Title is from one of my fave songs and absolutely is the inspiration for this fic; [ 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghb6eDopW8I%20)

There was something inherently off about the young lady humming quietly in the chopper with them. She had repeatedly watched the video of Joseph Seed gouging out the eyes of someone who went undercover into his cult and recorded it: the poor bastard's dæmon giving a heartrending screech before the video cuts to black.  
  
The Marshall had briefed them again of their mission but the new deputy seemed to be lost in the clouds, just nodded politely and smiled.  
  
Burke turned to Sheriff Whitehorse in annoyance. "Why is she here again?".  
  
He gestured at the Junior Deputy clearly agitated. "And where the hell is her dæmon?"  
  
There it was, the million dollar question.  
  
Marshall Burke's dæmon is an osprey, a proud bird snootily perched and secured next to him, her leg wrapped with a cord. She was glaring at the Junior Deputy.  
  
Deputy Pratt and Deputy Hudson at the front seemed to hold their breath, their daemons (secured safe with them) interested in the conversation too.  
  
Burke didn't exactly know about Rook's dæmon and as much as possible, it's safer and they'd like to keep it that way.  
  
Sheriff Whitehorse glanced at the Junior Deputy then at Burke. Rook looked back at him and gave him a sweet smile. He returned it with one of his own.  
  
"Rook's dæmon is following us outside. They're too big to fit in here", Whitehorse lied effortlessly.  
  
He scratched the back of his hare dæmon's head. She flicked her ears in response.  
  
The Marshall frowned at this new information. "The chopper's moving too fast for a bird daemon to follow. Unless she's a-" here Burke frowns at the thought. "A _witch_? They're the only group of people I know who can be separated that kinda distance"  
  
"Something like that, yeah" answered Whitehorse's dæmon, Salome.  
  
Rook was her and Whitehorse's charge. They had cared for her for a long time, raising her in fact (with strict instructions from mysterious people to do so). Salome would be damned if they would let someone like Burke undo all the hard work they put to integrate Rook slowly into society.  
  
Rook tilted her head at the hare looking pointedly at her, then at Burke and hummed an affirmative.  
  
They passed Joseph's massive statue overlooking the Henbane River in a tense silence.

* * *

  
Far below, going at a sedate pace, a dæmon lumbered after the chopper.  
  
Despite their massive bulk, they moved silently through the trees. Animals that can distinguish a dæmon in their midst gave them a wide berth. If a human encountered them, they'd most likely run away too but that's inconsequential.  
  
It doesn't matter how far their other half goes or where; they will always reunite with her in the end.

* * *

  
They landed safely in Joseph's compound and are now headed towards the church.  
  
The Marshall led the way in strides with his osprey perched on his shoulder.  
  
Rook almost skipped after him but was held back by Hudson and Whitehorse.  
  
"Now Rook, remember what I said about going out alone?", Whitehorse gently chided. "This is your very first field mission too".  
  
Rook nodded.  
  
"Good. Stick near Hudson and me, alright?" He looked at the remaining dæmons, "Salome, Matthias, circle Rook so people don't get suspicious. Hopefully they don't look too closely at our number of dæmons"  
  
Salome and Matthias, Hudson's kingfisher, obey and the five of them follow the Marshall.  
  
The cultists in the compound shoot them disgusted or angry looks, their dæmons hissing, chirring, or growling their displeasure at them being there.  
  
It wasn't long before they reached the church and Matthias alighted on Hudson's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, kid", he asked Rook. "Nervous?"  
  
Rook thought about it, and then gave him a so-so gesture.  
  
"It's just a simple in and out arrest, Rook. Once we're done here, you can tell your -uh- ‘brothers’ about it", he flapped his wings in a hilarious attempt at air quotes.  
  
"Look at you, Matt! Big brother material", Hudson teased.  
  
Matthias huffed then pecked Hudson back in retaliation.  
  
The attempt to lighten the situation seemed to work as Rook gave Hudson's arm a squeeze in thanks.  
  
Subtly, she reached for Matthias with a finger.  
  
Matthias squatted down to touch it. The world fizzed for a moment.  
  
Rook then broke contact and entered the church.

* * *

  
  
Joseph Seed's sermon did not stop for anything, not even for the intruders that barged brazenly into the church they are in.  
  
Nothing could stop Joseph from preaching to his flock, and today indeed was very special; the Prophet's Heralds, his three siblings and their dæmons, stood behind him.  
  
The Pillars of the Project.  
  
Three intruders enter, the one leading holding up an arrest warrant for Joseph.  
  
This was predicted of course. The three siblings are there as a show of strength and to assess the situation.  
  
Faith and Job, her otter dæmon lounging on her shoulders, for example, notice only two dæmons accompany them.  
  
_That_ was interesting.  
  
The Sheriff Whitehorse and a Deputy. A Junior Deputy by the looks of it. A very young one.  
  
She glanced at John and Esther, his bleeding-heart dove resting on his shoulder. They may look calm but Esther had fluffed up slightly. They were very irritated at the situation. She should tell them to stop such tell-tale gives if they wanted their charade to work.  
  
Faith looked at the Junior Deputy again. She looked younger than her, maybe barely in her 20s or just turned 20 but that was stretching a guess because she was a bit short.  
  
The Junior Deputy didn't look worried. In fact she seemed to drink in the situation with wonderment in her eyes, taking in the interior of the church, the Marshall barely shouting, the three siblings and their dæmons.  
  
Then she spotted Joseph and her eyes widened.    
  
She excitedly grabbed Whitehorse's sleeves and began to sign with her hands when he gave her his attention.  
  
All three siblings blinked. _That's_...new.  
  
Jacob's breath hitched, Deborah at his side, his humongous timber wolf, gave a low growl.  
  
"What did she say?", asked Esther, agitated as John's simmering anger channeled into her.  
  
Jacob resolutely kept his mouth shut. It was Deborah who answered, "She asked, ' _Just like me?_ '"  
  
_Just like me._  
  
Sheriff kindly shook his head; _no_. The Junior Deputy looked unconvinced but dropped the issue.  
  
**Just like me.**  
  
_They are close_ , Faith noted, filed away for later. She knew Jacob and John do too now that the girl had caught their attention.  
  
_Just like_...Faith understood the same time as her brother.  
  
"How _dare_ she!?", baulked Esther. "How dare she compare herself to Joseph!".  
  
John's face has contorted into a snarl.  
  
_Deescalate_. That's what Faith is good at.  
  
"I don't sense her dæmon outside the church", Job told her. "I don't sense her dæmon anywhere on her either. She'd have a carrier if she has a dæmon that small"  
  
"So she's a witch", Deborah tilted her head.  
  
"No", this Faith said quietly. Jacob and John turned their heads to her slightly. Keep up the charade.  
  
"Witches aren't solitary, especially not one this young. They don't leave the great witch clans if they can help it. She's not a witch". _Yet._  
  
Witch-like. That's what this girl is.  
  
"Cuff him, Rookie"  
  
They all snapped their attention back to Joseph and the three lawmen.  
  
The Junior Deputy blinked owlishly at the Marshal.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? Arrest him", He ordered her again, the Marshal's daemon staring at her with open contempt.  
  
This man just barged into the Project with only three Deputies and the local Sheriff and on top of that, he created more tension while being literally outnumbered and surrounded.  
  
What a _fucking_ idiot.  
  
"I'll do it", the Sheriff says. He did not want to be here but he became visibly angry, (his hare was in a fighting pose, outraged) when there was a threat to the girl.  
  
An idiotic glory hound and a protective father figure. They're seriously making this too easy.  
  
The girl shook her head, patted the sheriff, and fumbled for the cuffs behind her.  
  
She timidly walked up to Joseph.  
  
Joseph offered up his hands to her.  
  
"God will not let you take me", he said quietly.  
  
The girl stared at him and he at her.  
  
Her back is turned away from the Sheriff and the Marshal so they do not see what happened next.  
  
She **_smiled!_**   _Fucking smiled_  up at him, The Father.  
  
She smiled like she had found a new friend, her innocence and fearlessness astounding, in the face of such danger.  
  
The three siblings must have had a visible reaction on their faces, their dæmons have certainly reacted (Job and Deborah have jumped and were ready to pounce, Esther had puffed out fully and squawked) because the Sheriff and Marshal took notice.  
  
"Well, rookie?"  
  
"Rook, I'll handle this, please" the Sheriff pleaded, worry bleeding from him, reaching out to her.  
  
The Junior Deputy shook her head once again and touched Joseph's hands all reverential.  
  
Joseph curled his fingers around hers, the few seconds they touch. She then gently placed the cuffs around his hands.  
  
Joseph looked at Burke and Whitehorse, dead men walking.  
  
"Sometimes, the best thing to do is to walk away", He told them.  
  
He looked at the Junior Deputy and nodded at her allowing her to gently lead him.  
  
Joseph then glanced back at his siblings. They knew that look.  
  
He wanted her. He wanted this one. This one was special.  
  
**_Goddammit_** Joseph.  
  
The retinue left and the remaining Seed siblings were left alone.  
  
John sputtered out a single word;  
  
"What"

* * *

  
  
Joseph knew the one guiding him toward their destination was very special. She's too-timid to be in law enforcement.  
  
Well, timid isn't the right word, it doesn't fit her.  
  
_Gentle_. She was a gentle soul.  
  
There was no pity, no anger, no fear, when she had arrested him; only open curiosity.  
  
That was something to think about. There was also the matter of her having no dæmon close by.  
  
The Sheriff and the other deputy do their best to mask it but it's not as if they need to.  
  
There is no judgement here. It would be the epitome of hypocrisy even for him.  
  
He closed his eyes and reached out to his dæmon in his head.  
  
He didn't need to. She was calm, she knew, she trusted Joseph. She won't interfere here.  
  
(He noted she was probably skulking around the Whitetail mountains. "Something is coming Joseph. I need to see". And she left with his blessing)  
  
He looked down at the youngest deputy and frowned. Really took a good look. She can't be more than 20. Maybe because of her height or the shape of her face but he felt she's just a teenager. He wasn't sure if that bothered him.  
  
All around them, the people of Eden's Gate and their dæmons reached out to them. To Him, their Father.  
  
He felt a nervous shuffling behind him and he peered at the Junior Deputy again.  
  
She didn't seem to understand the danger like when she was in church. He noticed the way her hands twitched as the kingfisher of the other deputy hovered too close next to her in worry (after glaring at Joseph), or the way she inched closer to the Sheriff's hare who dithered between the Sheriff and her.  
  
It was as if the two dæmons wanted to touch her to comfort her and that can't be.  
  
They do know about _touch taboo_ , right? Unless these are people she utterly trusted, dæmons will not let other humans that are not their own humans touch them.  
  
There is a visceral, wrongness to having your soul bare and openly touched or held. You can physically feel it too. Unless there is consent, it is a violation of nature.  
  
Touching another's dæmon is the ultimate form of trust and intimacy.  
  
But there were stranger things in this world and this was a mystery he cannot wait to unravel.  
  
The Junior Deputy, (Rook, that's her name), will be a part of his Family. Joseph will personally make sure of it.  
  
He watched her now, looking curiously at all the dæmons. By her expression, she looked like she wanted to learn about them up close but she can't.  
  
What a bright, young girl.  
  
"My child, shall I sing for you? I heard it makes things bearable in tense situations". They were nearing the chopper now.  
  
Rook was pleasantly surprised he addressed her. She poined at herself and when he graced her with a small smile, she nodded shyly.  
  
So he sang.  
  
_"Amazing Grace, How Sweet the Sound."_  
  
Softly at first but the engines of the helicopter started so he sang louder.  
  
_"That saved a wretch-"_  
  
They locked eyes. He knew what she signed to the Sheriff.  
  
_"-_ **_Like Me_ ** _"_  
  
She beamed at him in response. Joseph couldn't remember that kind of innocence and wholehearted trust given to him.  
  
John...once did. And Faith. Faith so long ago. He remembered too that he gave the same to Jacob.  
  
_"I once was lost, but now I'm found"_  
  
Chaos reigned inside and out of the helicopter after they're seated but Joseph made the best effort to grab Rook's hands to comfort her. It's like nothing existed in this moment but them.  
  
_"Was blind, but now I see"_

* * *

  
  
Rook ran.  
  
She did't want to but Salome had crawled over to her to free her from her restraints.  
  
Nancy. Nancy, _why_ ? Nancy even packed her favorite cookies and hid them inside her vest. She had hugged Rook and told her to listen well and wished for her safety, Nancy's dæmon making a low noise of distress.  
  
"Praise be to you, Father. If I may be so bold, please, please take care of Rook", Nancy had begged Joseph when Rook had tried to grab the headset as the world around them panicked.  
  
Rook was numb. Joseph had looked at her then, like a treasure that he had won.  
  
"You have my word", he breathed. He gently cupped Rook's face and wiped the tears that had fallen. "It will be over soon, my child. I will take good care of you"  
  
And then he was out, into the arms of his people, gesturing to them to probably take her and her friends as prisoners.  
  
"Go", Salome had hopped to her and wrestled with her belt. "Just Go, Rook. I don't know what they want from you- **_oh god_ ** \- do they _know_ ? No. Just Go, okay baby girl? Far away from here. Protect yourself the best as you can- Stick to the plan!"  
  
Rook was free. " ** _GO_ ** ", urged Salome, stuck because Whitehorse is stuck and dæmons cannot usually stray from their human bodies, even if they wished it.  
  
Whitehorse was groggy but he looked at Rook then.  
  
" _Run, Birdie_ "  
  
She was out. She ran.  
  
Noise followed her but she couldn't care less. There were gunshots but that quickly stopped. She had heard someone scream to not hurt her.  
  
Because it was Whitehorse, she ran and was still running. She heaved great gulps of air and stopped.  
  
This wasn't supposed to go the way it did. They were supposed to make a quick arrest, then go home. She wasn't even supposed to be there but they were understaffed and Hudson, Pratt, and especially Whitehorse didn't want to let her out of their sight.  
  
They were supposed to lay low, for a few days. Whitehorse would then retire, then they both leave Hope County for good, with the help of Staci and Joey, to erase their tracks. That was the Plan.  
  
It wasn't-- she began to cry. She wanted to go back and make sure everyone was okay. But Whitehorse called her Birdie and told her to run.  
  
She did what she was told, or the bad men will take her again.  
  
Her radio blared to life. It was that silly man with the pretty bird (an osprey? Staci would know) asking for assistance.  
  
She paused. She should keep running. She should stick to The Plan...but the silly man might need her help.  
  
And Staci and Joey said heroes always helped those in need.  
  
Okay, then!  
  
With newfound purpose, she headed toward the silly man. Maybe he'll help her get back Whitehorse, and Staci, and Joey.  
  
Maybe if he's nice, she'll tell her secret to him too.

* * *

  
  
"Cameron", hissed Teresa.  
  
Burke was distracted by the girl. Teresa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Cameron".  
  
"Hmm, What Tea?"  
  
"A little too young for you, Cam"  
  
US Marshal Cameron Burke made a face at his osprey then vehemently shook his head.  
  
"What!?! No! God, Tea that's disgusting! No. I wanna ask, doesn't the....Junior Dep over there look too young? She _can't_ be 20. That's bullshit. She's not reacting the way an adult reacts, too"  
  
They both stared at Rook (that was her name, he thinks?) sorting out their weapons on the floor, cheerfully humming.  
  
"...Maybe she's baby faced and short? And humming makes her less nervous?" Tea offered, uncertain. "She's handled that gun really well earlier. No, kid can point blank kill someone unless they're experienced. She didn't even flinch. She just took the dead peggies' weapon and checked in on us"  
  
Teresa shifted uncomfortably, grateful but wary.  
  
Cameron frowned, "Tea, age isn't a factor in these kind of things. In a perfect world it shouldn't be but it isn't perfect and kids know how to handle guns and weapons, that's the truth. We should know that"  
  
He didn't mean to sound bitter but he can't help it. Teresa offered a head rub in apology.  
  
"Why would Whitehorse lie about her age? He wouldn't bring a kid with us, would he?"  
  
"I don't know, Tea, but I want answers after this whole fucking mess"  
  
"Hey kid" Cameron called. Rook looked up at him.  
  
He pointed at the family portrait of the Seeds and their dæmons (Joseph's daemon suspiciously missing).  
  
"We're gonna rescue the others alright? And we're going to take those pieces of shit down"  
  
She nodded a bit too enthusiastically for Cameron and Teresa's taste.  
  
Which is why he thought what he said next is right.  
  
"Cheer up, kiddo! Me and Tea here? We're gonna take care of ya"  
  
\---  
  
"That was _pointless_ "  
  
John and Faith stared at the wreck of the crash at the Henbane river near an area that divided it with Holland Valley.  
  
The Marshal was struggling but he can't do much when the cultists's dæmons had hauled his osprey into a cage and he can't leave her.  
  
Jacob made his way to them from the riverbank, Deborah padding behind him.  
  
"Nothing", he reported. "No body, no trace of Dust. Must have floated down the river, but I doubt it"  
  
"We sent scouts to track her though, just to be sure", Deborah supplied.  
  
"Well isn't _that_ fantastic?" snarled John. "Good for us that Joseph's next pet project escapes. Or dies. Preferably dies"  
  
He spat that one out. He really wasn't that hard to read.  
  
Faith hummed. "We can still get her back. We had her friends after all. They can tell us all about her", she smiled with lots of teeth. "I'm sure between the three of us, one of them will get to sing".  
  
"I don't want to spend anymore time on whatever Joseph has planned for this brat", Jacob huffed. "There's a lot of things to be done with the Whitetails".  
  
"Same here. I have my own pests to deal with in my valley", hissed John. Esther adjusted herself on his shoulder.  
  
"Then take the one with the cute goat dæmon, Jacob. Easy prey, right? He put up a fight earlier and I know you were watching"  
  
Jacob scoffed at this. Of course Faith noticed that.  
  
"Someone like him? He'd break easily with me and Deb. Where's the point in that?" He snorted dismissively.  
  
"Draw it out then. I think you'll be surprised with the results. If he breaks, good for us. If he endures, you have your challenge"  
  
Jacob gives a noncommittal grunt. One down.  
  
"John? Take the girl with the kingfisher. I saw you eyeing her earlier"  
  
"Nothing escapes you dear sister"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"That wasn't a compliment"  
  
"I'll still take it as a compliment"  
  
Infuriating John was always the highlight of her interactions with him. She counted his annoyed huff and his excited twitch as a win.  
  
"That leaves you with Whitehorse, Faith. The one with the most information on Joseph's new pet. Don't think we didn't notice what you're doing", Jacob said to her.  
  
Faith tilted her head. "Whitehorse is old, Jacob. He won't survive your tender care and he's too protective of the Junior Deputy to succumb to John. Give him to me"  
  
Esther squawked. Point. Also that was the truth, mostly. Who cares if Jacob saw through it? He'll still agree to it because it's reasonable.  
  
"That leaves--"  
  
They simultaneously turned to the Marshal spitting venom at the surrounding cultists. At the flick of John's hand, one of them bashed the blunt part of her shotgun in his face.  
  
"He doesn't know a thing. We can just kill him", John sighed.  
  
"As a show of good-"  started Faith.  
  
"Don't you dare" John glared.  
  
"- _faith_ -" she continued. Deborah and Esther groaned in frustration. Job snickered. Point again. "I'll deal with him. We can ask about the arrest warrant and details of the case"  
  
"Just dump his head in a bucket of Bliss. We already have all that information", John waved his hands in irritation.  
  
"You do?" Jacob asked surprised. He shook his head. "I'd ask how but the answer is obvious. Tell me, can we get Joseph out if ever?"  
  
John puffed up in pride and Esther preened. "Yes. It would take a lot of convincing and resources with this case, but _yes_ . We have this in the bag"  
  
From their periphery, Joseph approached them.  
  
Good. The siblings can tell him of their plans and maybe they'd be able to find his runaway project, no matter how inconvenient it is.  
  
For everything that he had done for them, Joseph deserved the world and the three of them will move heaven and earth for his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO PHEW. HI. I'm willing to answer questions in the comments.
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> Yes this is a His Dark Materials au but...it's also not?
> 
> I borrowed the dæmons and the rules about them, obviously. 
> 
> The biggest ones that appear in this chapter are the distance rule (which differs from person to person), where a dæmon can move a certain distance away from their human before it becomes painful for them both (Unless you're a witch or shaman) and the touch taboo, where touching another human's dæmon is a NO. It's like touching someone's intimate parts but they can feel it intensely and all over their body so you definitely need consent for that.
> 
> Rook...is Rook :)
> 
> Now for the fun part! Introducing the dæmons in this chapter. Dæmons usually compliment their owner:
> 
> Whitehorse's Salome is a [Blacktailed Jackrabbit](https://www.google.com.ph/search?biw=1366&bih=637&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=Kt7tWrTJCIP10gTv_7Io&q=black+tailed+jackrabbit&oq=black+tailed+jack&gs_l=img.1.0.0l10.537880.544432.0.547181.28.17.0.5.5.0.357.2296.0j9j2j1.12.0....0...1c.1.64.img..11.17.2319.0..0i24k1j35i39k1j0i67k1j0i10k1.0.Beofrc_0a5Q%22'). She'll voice whatever Earl is thinking when they are in worried parent mode (tm)
> 
> Hudson's Matthias is a [Belted Kingfisher](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=belted+kingfisher&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjKwrG6g-_aAhXCspQKHTglC9MQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=637). He's the cool old bro and makes sure Hudson has fun.
> 
> Burke's Teresa is an [Osprey](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=osprey&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiwk7iAhO_aAhXCsJQKHVxfClkQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=637). She keeps Burke focused and hates people.
> 
> Faith's Job is a [North American River Otter](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=north+american+river+otter&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiIxsKphO_aAhWEKJQKHVmpBLEQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=637). He likes hugs. He loves playing pranks with Faith on John and Esther.
> 
> John's Esther is a [ Luzon- Bleeding Heart Dove ](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=luzon+bleeding+heart&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwik_4b_l5DbAhUIKZQKHfIcBmkQ_AUIESgB). Birds fluff up when they are angry or upset and John has no chill. So she is mostly an anxious blueberry puffball.
> 
> Jacob' s Deborah is a [ Timber Wolf](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=timber+wolf&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjZ-sXnmJDbAhUFUbwKHQddBdwQ_AUIESgB). She's real large and like Jacob in every way. Prefers to observe before acting. She's his mouthpiece when he doesn't want to talk at all. Is actually kind of clingy.
> 
> Everyone's dæmons in this chapter except John's are species native to/can be found in North America.
> 
> This is probably one of the only times I'm happy with my Catholic upbringing because I can easily give out my favorite names from the Bible.
> 
> Hope to see you in the next chapter!


	2. Dutch, Maggie, and the First Miracle (that they know of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Miracle happens. 
> 
> Whitehorse, Hudson, and Pratt try to hang on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut this chapter short because I felt the break was right.
> 
> So uh yeah! Double Chapter today!
> 
> I'm so glad to properly explain the touch taboo, pulling, and separation a bit more in story.
> 
> The rating has to go up now though because of the violence in this chapter.

Dutch glanced at their new guest as she stirs. This was the person the Seeds wanted? The runaway Deputy?  
  
She's-  
  
"Richard, I don't care what Whitehorse says but that is _NOT_ an adult woman", Dutch's dæmon had puffed her tail in horror. "Don't you dare surrender her to the Seeds".  
  
"Maggie-"  
  
"Don't 'Maggie' me, Richard. What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"Mag-"  
  
"The poor girl looked so cold and frightened. What is Whitehorse doing? Bringing a child willingly into this mess"  
  
"Mags-"  
  
"And on top of that, she's hungry too she was out cold for so long-"  
  
" ** _MAGNOLIA!_** "  
  
" ** _WHAT_** RICHARD!?!"  
  
"She's waking up"  
  
They both stopped their argument and stared at the girl.  
  
She was short, and had a bit of baby fat. Whoever fell for thinking she's an adult needed their eyes checked. Dutch squinted at the details he can observe. The Junior Deputy is Native, he thought. Algonquian, maybe? A bit far from home. What was she doing here all alone in Hope _fucking_ County, Montana?  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and they landed on Dutch and Magnolia. Her eyes widened. The radio blared on with Joseph's sermon. The silence between them was loud and uncomfortable.  
  
Dutch cleared his throat, "Do you know what you've done?"  
  
The girl shook her head.  
  
"Because of you, we are in a world of sh-OW WHAT THE FUCK MAGS!?" Dutch rubbed his head at the spot where Magnolia has whipped his head.  
  
"No, Dutch. Don't give her that bullshit. Not again, not with this one. She clearly has no idea what she's done and whoever her guardians are the ones to blame", Magnolia hissed at him.  
  
They glared at each other. Magnolia caved a bit, "Also she's been trying to talk to us for the past five minutes". She indicated the girl with her head.  
  
Their guest had been frantically signing to them. Dutch winced at the guilt that spiked through him. Way to go, _dumb-ass_. He hadn't considered she can't speak normally. Magnolia clicked her tongue and grabbed the utility knife hidden in his belt. She went up to the girl and cut her bonds at the foot of the bed.  
  
The minute the girl was free, that's when the first miracle happened.

* * *

  
  
John went over his latest handiwork with a critical eye. Not bad, if he doesn't say so himself.  
  
His latest project was blissed out, unaware of the grotesque carving decorating his body or the thin strip of skin that was marked to be taken from him. He lovingly caressed the face of the person underneath him.  
  
"Alex over here is almost complete. He has received baptism and confessed all his sins" John pointed at the young man, his mink dæmon in a cage next to him, barely corporeal, in pain and looked blissed out too.  
  
"The question on my mind though; 'Is he **_Worthy_ ** ?'", John stabbed Alex's shoulder with his scalpel. His mink cried out but Alex gave out only a whimper.  
  
"What do you think Deputy?", John turned to the other occupant in the room. Deputy Hudson was tied to a chair glaring at him, Matthias trapped in a cage just next to her. They both said nothing.  
  
Esther, on her perch on John's shoulder, giggled. "Tough crowd tonight, John"  
  
"What a waste. And we gave them such a warm welcome too". He wrenched out the scalpel out of Alex's shoulder, the mink cried out once again but Alex had fainted at this point.

John strode closer to Hudson and leaned down uncomfortably close."So, Deputy...I have a few questions"  
  
Hudson kept her mouth shut. Matthias craned his neck to glare up at Esther, who returned him a sneer. "I want to know about that obviously not adult Junior Deputy that you brought with you".  
  
Hudson's eyes widened just slightly. Matthias shifted but otherwise kept glaring.  _Impressive._  John wondered how long they can keep this up. He can't wait to find out.  
  
"That's fine. I'll find out sooner or later. This is all part of Joseph's plan"  
  
John grabbed Matthias's cage and started walking away from Hudson. He stopped a good distance away when he felt a physical tug from the cage as Matthias cried out.  
  
He glanced back at Hudson thrashing in her seat, trying to lean nearer to her dæmon. That was... a bit of a distance. The room was quite large and he had walked to the other end of it. Now he was intrigued by this woman. A normal human can only bear to be away from their dæmon a few yards without suffering the ill effects of 'pulling'. It starts off as an instinctual discomfort which becomes painful the further away your dæmon gets. The pain then becomes torturous both physically and emotionally, like a vice clawing out your mind and heart slowly without anesthesia and finally, when the distance is too great, the connection snaps resulting in death in a beautiful burst of energy and Dust.  
  
He knew this tidbit well. He had suffered under the hands of the Duncans by being forced to separate from Esther just enough too many times until he complied. It got to the point where they could separate a bit of a distance because of the repeated torture. Esther paid for this ability by twisting her left wing (which she can't fully open anymore) because Mr. Duncan wasn't too careful with separating them. Years later, when he was assured his inheritance, he paid them both in kind for the treatment he was given. They screamed and they screamed, their dæmons exploding in a shower of Dust soon after. Clean deaths. It was a glorious sight. John wondered what Deputy Hudson had gone through and paid to achieve what she and her dæmon had.  
  
There was a crash. Hudson, in her rage to get nearer to Matthias, had uprooted her chair and was now on the floor.  
  
John walked back to her, the two prisoners visibly relaxing as he did so.  
  
He dropped Matthias's cage at the crook of her lap, the kingfisher jostling violently on impact.  
  
Hudson was breathing heavily, " _Fuck you_ " she hissed at John.  
  
He grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged it so her face met his. He flashed her a lot of teeth, his breath ghosting her skin.  
  
"I look forward to it, Deputy. We have all the time in the world to get acquainted"

* * *

  
  
Up, up all the way up the Whitetail Mountains, Jacob ran a similar scenario with his own guest. He, on the other hand, was impatient for results. They are in a small room, a bit claustrophobic. So far, the standard brutal beat-down of the prisoner for information isn't working.

He felt the Deputy would have cracked earlier if he hadn't mentioned the girl. That was when the Deputy had clammed up. Not torture or beat downs, not forcing him to fight in the pits, not even starvation for almost 72 hours straight. Nothing had worked.  
  
Normally he would have said he was just getting started, but...something about that Junior Deputy had been bothering him and Joseph had been a bit irritating about the matter to be honest, meaning he wanted answers, _now_ , Jacob.

He eyed the man strapped down to the chair in the middle of the room. He didn't look like much. He normally would have just dismissed him as something to be culled. Soft. _Weak_. Used to comforts of this world. Nearby, the Deputy's goat dæmon was tethered and she was barely awake. She was one of the reasons he even gave the Deputy a second look. She had fought in the pens and she did not fight like someone pampered. She didn't even have horns (that would have made a difference) but she had stomped and kicked and headbutted her way out of the pens.  
  
Deborah had eyed her hungrily.  
  
The point was Deputy Staci Pratt wasn't who Jacob thought he was as a character. Neither was his goat dæmon, Judith (and isn't that name a telltale sign? Jacob couldn't hide his amusement).  
  
Ah well, desperate times and all that.  
  
Jacob took a bucket of water and walked toward Pratt, whistling. He needed the Deputy to be awake for this next bit.  
  
When the splash of cold water hit, Pratt jolted in his seat, sputtered as his wounds sting on the impact. Judith startled. He blearily looked up at Jacob.  
  
"Had a nice nap, Pratt?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You and Judith did well in the pens for newbies yesterday. Color me impressed"  
  
Not a peep.  
  
"I'm hurt by the silent treatment I'm getting, Dep. What happened to that colorful reaction I got when I mentioned that Junior Deputy of yours?"  
  
Pratt raised his head with effort and gives Jacob the stink-eye. Judith had started to tug at her leash.  
  
"She mean anything to the two of you? Kinda young to be your sweetheart. Too young. Don't give me that bullshit of being 20 because everyone and their fucking mothers can see she ain't"  
  
Pratt shook his head slightly, tired. That's progress but unfortunately not enough.  
  
"I'm getting _bored_ , Deputy. Starting to sound like a broken record. Maybe your dæmon will sing instead"  
  
Pratt straightened in alarm as Jacob approached the goat.  
  
He crouched over the dæmon, she looked back at him with a polite, calm expression. That would change quickly if Jacob has any say in it.  
  
"Say, Hon. I'm in a bit of a timetable here and the Dep won't cooperate. Give me some kind of hint about the girl, please?"  
  
The goat eyed him carefully, then shifted to Jacob's own dæmon. Deborah stared back at her with intensity, looked excited about something.  
  
Judith shook her head slowly.  
  
"Oh don't be like that, hon. Let's start with something easy. Where is her dæmon?"  
  
Judith shuddered but said nothing.  
  
_What?_  
  
"I don't think the two of you understand the position you are in. Let's try this again, shall we?"  
  
Jacob mentally prepared himself for what he was going to do next, whispering a quick apology to Deborah (who just wagged her tail in anticipation).  
  
It's not what he'd normally do even for his Chosen but Joseph was a bit impatient for answers and to be really honest, so was he. If he was going to be dealing with a potential Witch, all bets are off. He fought Witches in the war. A lot of soldiers did. It's not something you forget easily or come out unscathed. Witches never miss.  
  
He removed his gloves (in his mind, if he would do something as abominable as this, he might as well feel it all the way. It's the least he can do for Deb).  
  
In one swift motion, he grabbed Pratt's dæmon by the scruff of her neck and forced her to look at him.  
  
Pain bloomed in his mind, traveled from the point of contact up his arms all around his body crying out; **NO, WRONG, STOPWRONGSTOP** \- clamped down on the pain and focused on the goat dæmon instead.  
  
Pratt screamed, bucking up in his seat.  
  
Judith's eyes have widened in horror, in pain. The _wrongness_ of this breach washed over them both. Washed over Jacob. Fed into Deborah who had sprung up, hair rising, teeth bared.  
  
"I won't ask again; where is her dæmon?" he grit out with effort.  
  
Judith shuddered uncontrollably now, bleated out a " _Staci_!" instead.  
  
Pratt ripped his arm free from one of his chair's restraints and Deborah pounced. Sunk her teeth into the deputy's now free arm. The pain quadrupled. Pratt babbled incoherently in fear, in pain, anything to make it stop.  
  
Deborah almost let go, the feeling of things overwhelming even for her. Jacob focused once again, dived into the hurt and the shock, ignored his own feedback into the equation. Really looked.  
  
_Fear. Coming. It's coming!_ **_HE'S COMING_ **  
  
**_Rook_ **  
  
Jacob let go. Judith sagged into the wall. Deborah let go. Pratt fainted.  
  
Rook. That's her name. He had recognized that burst of affection when it came up, Jacob felt it whenever he is with his own brothers, and apprehension toward her dæmon for some reason.  
  
So Pratt has a familial relationship with the girl but is scared of her dæmon.  
  
Curioser and curioser.  
  
Deborah had collapsed on the floor and was panting.  
  
Jacob turned his attention to the whimpering goat.  
  
Now _that_ was impressive! She's still awake while Pratt had passed out. Jacob smiled, Faith was right. Pratt has exceeded expectations and Jacob did get his challenge. Judith was quietly sobbing, taking deep breaths and tried to curl into a ball.  
  
"Ah no, hon, look this way. What makes you think we're done?" Jacob said cheerfully.  
  
She flinched. Scrambled away from him but there is only so much distance you can put tied to a leash.  
  
"You _monster,"_  she said quietly.  
  
He grabbed her leash and tugged her back toward him. She cried out in alarm.  
  
When she is near enough he observed her, the gentle glow of all dæmons in the dark has magnified a bit in her distress.  
  
She looked back at him. He knows there is terror there by her body language but... there was still a bit of defiance.  
  
Jacob ran his hand gently over the side of her face, she wrenched her head away with a sob.  
  
"Good to know your place, don't you? We could have avoided all of this if you had just cooperated"  
  
He looked back at Pratt, then glanced at Judith.  
  
"Deputy Staci Pratt. Ms. Judith. I am absolutely stoked to meet you"  
  
Judith answered with a whine, resuming to curling back into a ball. Deborah has joined his side then. Her expression gleeful at the other dæmon's terror. She knew Jacob had a new toy for her.  
  
"We're going to have _so much fun_ together"

 

* * *

  
Far below in the Henbane region, the Sheriff held Salome in his hands and lap. He had seen what Faith does.  
  
A bit too close for comfort.  
  
He glanced at Burke in the other cell, blissed out already. His osprey is sprawled over his chest, she wasn't looking well.  
  
He calmed himself down and thinks. He had learned a few things. Bliss was some kind of opiate, a lot stronger than opium definitely. Hallucinogen which made you very susceptible to suggestions. Heightened pain tolerance. Had the added effect of making your dæmon absolutely docile and almost brain dead if the addiction kept being fed.  
  
He had noticed this in the cell next to his. The girl's name was Sara. Her eyes had a sad, glossy look of someone almost close to becoming one of Faith's Angels (that's what she called them). Her cat dæmon's eyes are open but their pupil is impossibly blown wide, seeing nothing. Almost like the pupils lost all color, their body's normal gentle glow was dulled into a pitiful pulse.  
  
He was next. He knew it.  
  
The thing is, and he can't believe he was admitting this, he had been preparing for something like this for years. Him, Staci, Joey, and Rook.  
  
He actually didn't think Joey's harebrained schemes and Staci's paranoid planning would work, but it did. He hadn't succumbed to contact high from the Bliss. He wasn't sure if it will work with direct contact. Maybe not.  
  
What had happened to Rook, though? He knew by Faith's wheedling and coy dialogue that the Family was looking for her and that Joseph wanted her.  
  
He quelled his anger and tightened his hold on Salome.  
  
Joseph will never get to her. _Nothing_ will get to her. Not her _'brothers'_   in the Family (he thought with bitterness), or anything in Hope County. Especially not a false prophet like fucking Joseph Seed.  
  
Not after all he, Staci, Joey, and Rook have been through. The Plan was still in effect; Get Rook out of Hope County far, far away.  
  
Joey had trained with Matthias by stretching their bond bit by bit. The results were really impressive, as Matthias made an excellent scout. Joey had started doing this when she was barely in high school, long before meeting him or before Matthias settled.  
  
He wished he had done the same with Salome but he knew he would have unnecessarily hurt them both because of their age. Instead he trained with Pratt; Salome and Judith occasional sparring partners. At least they can fall on physical and mental strength.  
  
He prayed that Hudson and Pratt were holding up. The things the three of them know...it would give ammunition to anyone who held it. He'd rather it NOT be the Seeds.  
  
"Earl. Concentrate on leaving first, then we can look for Joey and Staci", Salome instructed him.  
  
Whitehorse nodded. He could stay vigilant until dawn. They would be able to escape then.  
  
Whitehorse waited.

* * *

  
  
The first miracle that changed all of Hope County, in Dutch's humble perspective, happened like this.  
  
When the girl was freed, she had rubbed her wrists to circulate blood. She eyed Dutch with curiosity, then moved on to Magnolia who was sitting on her haunches.  
  
Dutch focused away from her for a moment, at the radio blaring something about the Angel who walks alone, a little one to watch out for.  
  
There was a resounding squee behind him, he felt Magnolia's burst of shock and quickly turned.  
  
He took a step back in horror.  
  
The girl was hugging Magnolia. She was _TOUCHING_ his dæmon who would have had a funny look on her face in any other circumstance.  
  
He slowly grabbed the closest thing he could reach (which was a crowbar).  
  
"Let go of her", he growled.  
  
The girl looked up at him in confusion. In _confusion_! Like she didn't understand. Like it's not **instinct**. There was a fucking touch taboo for a reason.  
  
"Richard", whispered Magnolia.  
  
"LET GO OF HER, YOU BITCH", Dutch roared and pounced.  
  
The girl had a split second to roll away but she did. She scrambled away from him fearfully, still holding to Magnolia tight.  
  
He was about to get up and attack her again when Magnolia screamed out;  
  
" **RICHARD FUCKING ROOSEVELT** , CALM YOUR TITS OR YOU'LL KILL US BOTH. YOU'RE SCARING HER"  
  
Dutch rapidly blinked at the ridiculousness of that statement. He stared at Magnolia fuming and at the girl, curled around Magnolia.  
  
Magnolia patted the girl's head in a huff, "There, _there_ , poppet".  
  
Dutch's jaw dropped.  
  
What the fu-  
  
"You look ridiculous, stop being a bad influence on the girl"  
  
Dutch's mouth snapped shut. Then opened again. Then closed.  
  
"He's not usually as bad mannered as this, I promise," soothed Magnolia. The girl responded by burying her head between Magnolia's outstretched paws.  
  
Dutch kneeled. What is happening???

He cleared his throat. "M-mags. How're you feeling?"

Magnolia raised an eyebrow at him which is impressive for a raccoon, "You can feel it can't you? I'm fine. I'm feeling great actually. The girl on the other hand-"  
  
The girl made a whine and Magnolia went back to soothing her, and gave her pats to her head.  
  
"How'd you know how she's feeling? Can you uh...feel it from t-touching her?"  
  
"The hell kinda question is that? Of course I can feel it. She's trembling for God's sake"  
  
"You KNOW what I meant, Maggie," Dutch almost wailed. "Contact with another human that isn't YOU? Touch Taboo, ring any bells!?!"  
  
"Oh," Magnolia blinked. "No actually," she said almost too cheerfully. "Nothing of the sort. No pain, no memories being shared, no pleasure that comes with trust? Nada"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence broken by the swish of Magnolias tail.  
  
"Actually, now that you mention it? I feel calm. Really calm. You can feel it too, yeah?"  
  
He--- **can** . It was a sort of slow blanket, if he focused. He can think clearly now that the haze of anger and confusion went away.  
  
"That's--- that's good. Hey, kid", the girl peeked at him. "You uh, you doing this?"  
  
She hesitated at that. Then nodded once.  
  
"You can let go now dear, he won't kill you, that's a promise". The girl detached from Magnolia reluctantly.  
  
Magnolia waddled back to Dutch with a spring in her step. Dutch scratched the back of his neck as the girl still stayed seated at the floor looking worriedly at him.  
  
"We got off on the wrong foot, name's Dutch. This here's Magnolia"  
  
The girl waved and signed something.  
  
"Slow down kid, I can only understand individual letters?"  
  
The girl huffed. She spelled out **R- O-O-K**  
  
That's her name, right?  
  
"Uh hey, Rook. Sorry about earlier"  
  
There was an awkward pause, both parties not knowing what to do next.  
  
The radio began another broadcast looking for the 'Angel' who walks alone again.  
  
Dutch thought about it. A girl who had no problems with the touch taboo. Doesn't feel anything coming into contact with other dæmons. No negative effects on the host body, or any effects at all except maybe a slight calming effect.  
  
" _Angel_ " may be the right term for her.  
  
What had he gotten himself into this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....S O.
> 
> Rook is...already raising alarms for bypassing the touch taboo. She gets even weirder than that.
> 
> Dæmons introduced in this chapter:
> 
> Dutch's Magnolia is a [Common Raccoon](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=common+raccoon&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjF7NjOgO_aAhXFGpQKHUXuDX8Q_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=637). She and Dutch are a conversation and a half. Who needs other humans when you can talk to yourself, am I right? She's an even worse mother hen than Salome because she and Dutch know what it's like to push away a child.
> 
> Staci's Judith is a [Nigora Goat](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=nigora+goat&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwimm67ngO_aAhWGF5QKHXleC60Q_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=637) (species bred to be dual purpose) She is Staci's pillar of strength and his liquid courage. She's kind and gentle and supportive, everything Staci feels he couldn't be. She aside from Salome can physically fight because they trained for certain scenarios. She just didn't expect Jacob Seed and Deborah to ignore the touch taboo. 
> 
> I feel the part with Jacob is actually rape so yes this is what changed the rating.
> 
> Hang in there guys! Next Chapter coming later.


	3. Kingfisher and Fox (an Intermission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Intermission- 4 years ago, Joey made an important friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made a few changes and I'm sorry for the frantic edits! 
> 
> The Holland Valley part is divided into three to make character intros flow better, just like what I plan for all the regions before Joe's compound. I don't know how long I can stay canon compliant please forgive me.
> 
> I don't know whether to be so proud or frustrated because people have been KILLING it with the theories XD
> 
> Also! For those curious about the species of the dæmons, you can now click links when they get introduced! 
> 
> I'm torn between being proud and frustrated. People already have really good guesses in the last chapter. XD
> 
> I drop two bombs in this chapter btw. It was supposed to be three big ones but i physically restrained myself not to because it's a lot more fun that way

It was raining. She can't remember if the forecast said it would but she should have been prepared.

Joey sighed. Homework will already suck without worrying if the power will cut on her.

She was in Mr. Whitehorse's apartment watching over Rook today.

She didn't think that her babysitting gig a few years ago would be for life with serious consequences if they slip up, but here they are.

Rook was fretting in her sleep behind Joey on the couch.

Joey pursed her lips. She had sat in Rook's training today. It was a test of her reaction time and speed. No wonder she was pooped out.

She remembered that one of Rook's 'family' had thrown a fit when he didn't get the results he wanted out of the tests. The other 'family' member had given back all her worth in the screaming match that ensued about Rook's welfare and development. Thank god for soundproof doors, Rook had paid them absolutely no mind, reading picture books with animals with them.

Staci absolutely loathed dealing with Rook's 'family'. Joey always said to him; "As far as we're concerned? _We're her family,_ Staci. Nothing in the world can change that".

Whitehorse is Rook's dad, Staci, and Joey her siblings. That was the absolute truth.

In Joey's head, there were no quotation marks in that statement. It doesn't matter that they weren't blood-related. It hadn't mattered for a long while. Rook's 'family' isn't blood-related to her either.

Rook murmured in her sleep. Joey peeked at her. Was she dreaming?

She got up and rearranged Rook's blanket on her. One more hour of homework and she'll take Rook to her room.

Rook's dæmon was nesting inside so she'd be relatively safe. Joey will just have to pretend he isn't there when she goes in, his creepy staring be damned.

Speaking of dæmons, Matthias was snuggled up to a cup of coffee next to her laptop. She chuckled at the sight of her laidback bird... then froze.

The webcam's light of her laptop was blinking.

She had opened no apps except for word documentation and Notepad. Someone was watching them.

She quickly grabbed Rook's rucksack beside her and found one of the washi tape rolls Staci had gifted Rook. She cut a piece, put the roll of tape back and barrelled towards her laptop to cover the webcam.

A minute passed. Then two. A chat window opened on the laptop's screen

 

 

> **What are you doing? Take the tape off, now**.

Hell _no_ , she thought.

She began to type a quick response.

 

> Fuck off, perv, and leave my laptop alone.

She maybe shouldn't have made the hacker angry.

 

> **I want to see her, please. I saw what Bill put her through today.**

Oh. Whoever was behind this was one of ' _them_ '.

Her fingers fly over the laptop;

 

> You assholes did this. You wanted this. She's just a kid but no, you all had to do this. For what?

Matthias hops up her arm to his favorite spot on her shoulders to calm her down.

 

> **She's not just a kid. You know that. And for what? You've seen it yourself. You have heard Them. You know the consequences. Even your affection for her is most likely the calculated result of her just being her.**

The **_fucking gall_ ** of this asshole! Joey grits her teeth. Clenches her hands in and out.

 

> _**Fuck. You.**_ I was there when we taught her sign languange. I was there when she was diagnosed at the psych. I gave her baths and still do because she has a tendency to forget things which her brain doesn't think are important to remember and I played with her and went on adventures in whatever she thought her dreamworld holds.
> 
> I, my friend, and Mr. Whitehorse practically raised her while you and the others are more interested in seeing RESULTS on fucking charts.
> 
> I don't care if you think my feelings are artificial because from my point of view, they are real. Still are real. Rook isn't a machine and you can't keep treating her like one no matter how she was made.

She had typed all that out in her rage. Not as eloquent as she wanted it to be but she thinks she got the message across.

She tilts herself back in the chair and wipes away tears from her eyes.

The screen showed nothing for a while. Then:

 

> **Do you love her?**

What kind of stupid question was that? Is water wet?

 

> _Yes_.

The screen stayed empty for a few minutes.

 

> **I had a niece. I lost her because I wasn't careful enough.**

Joey inhaled sharply. Matthias's grip on her shoulder tightened.

 

> **I wanted to be sure you'll take care of her, better than what me and the others are doing. You know we're right but the methods that are used...and none of us even want to do this. We know this is fucked up but she is one of our only chances of survival.**

...so the bastards do have a heart. As if reading her mind, the next message says:

 

> **We're not heartless, Ms. Hudson. Have you ever stopped to think that we have loved ones too?**

No. She was busy hating all of ' _them_ '. She hesitated. This could be a trick.

 

> Is that the truth?
> 
> **Yes. In this thing. I swear.**
> 
> I'll need a little more reassurance.
> 
> **Then let me offer to teach you what I know**

Her eyes widened. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard.

"Joey...Joey this is a bad idea. And I know because I'm a bundle of bad ideas", whispered Matt. "What if there's a catch?"

 

> **The catch? I want you to protect Rook the best of your abilities. After I teach you, get off the fucking Grid. Go in hiding. Do everything in your power to keep her safe until the time is right.**

The two of them jumped. Holy _shit_ , the mic is live!

"Dude, not cool".

 

> **I was desperate.**

"You'll teach me? Why?"

 

> **The same reason why I'm asking you to remove the stupid tape off the camera. Please let me see her.**

"Oh? What happened to not getting attached?", Matt huffed.

A voice chat invite got sent this time. It was warbled, so they can't make out the voice if they're male or female:

**_"Stop being fresh with me. I can take back my offer"_ **

"Ok. Ok. Yeesh"

She took out the tape, lifted the laptop and scooted closer to Rook.

She gently positioned the laptop over her sleeping form.

"There, happy?"

Joey listened for a response. There was a quiet sound. Likely a sharp intake of breath.

_**"She's so small"** _

"Yeah, she's turning 9 now!" There was a hint of pride in Joey's voice. "I know her emotional development is slower than her being, well a genius, but she insists she's a big girl".

_**"Heh. Like all kids her age"** _

"Heh".

They stay like that a few moments and Joey shifts uncomfortably.

_**"Thanks. You can put the laptop down now. Her dæmon's around right?"** _

"I hope you don't want to see him"

_**"I'm fond of the kid, but I'd like to sleep at night, thanks"** _

At least they can agree on _THAT_.

Joey shifts uncomfortably. "So, if we're doing this, we need a bit of trust in each other, yeah? So...what do I call you? I don't need your real name, even if you know mine and probably already know my dæmon's name"

Her answer came with a blurry stolen CCTV picture of a man covered head to toe so she can't make out his features. What stands out though is the cleaned up picture of his dæmon. Joey wished Staci was here to ID the species.

She gets her answer. The voice clears and she can make out two distinct voices.

"You may call us _Fox_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....now you guys know. I hope you caught the first bomb but the second is my confirmation that this IS a shared Ubiverse fic.
> 
> Those that know who this is, yes, he is one of Rook's 'brothers' and the first to officially appear in this AU. Fox tries, he really does but he's kind of aloof. Like Rook, he has 'abilities'. All members of Rook's initial 'family' has.
> 
> Now for GREAT news! 
> 
> I have a Discord link for my ubiverse fics! (...there is more than one I'm so sorry :)) :
> 
> [Hang out with me over there for theories, spoilers, and art of the fic! Or you know just say hi!](https://discord.gg/nM9VTX5)
> 
> Or click [here](http://spacedpanini.tumblr.com/ask) for my tumblr ask, submission or message instead


	4. Holland Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook meets new people! She is very excited.
> 
> Rook's family that are not from Hope County reveal themselves.
> 
> Rook's family from Hope County worry themselves
> 
> Plot heavy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from a long delay, thank you for waiting! Have a long chapter!
> 
> I would like to begin this arc by saying I am awed by the reception of this fic. Thank you guys! You are welcome to join my Discord server for my shared Ubiverse fic. It's just a few of us squeeing and sharing each others work XD occasionally i drop spoilers.
> 
> I would also like to apologize to SammyWhammy. I will be dropping bombs in this chapter and they're not ALL the bombs yet.
> 
> I have also updated the tags. Lord help me.

* * *

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear

* * *

 

Joey woke up in the middle of the night with Matthias curled next to her head.  
  
He is allowed out of the carrier cage provided he goes back in whenever they left their cell. Not that they had a choice in the matter if they wanted to learn any kind of news about Rook.  
  
It had been two weeks and a half when they had started to hear rumors from passing guards about an 'Angel' (gods, how _ironic_ that fucking name is) that walked alone.  
  
John may had been quiet about Rook herself but he talked about the most inane things whenever he had private "sessions" with Joey and Matthias.  
  
Said "sessions" involved him testing the range she and Matt could separate.  
  
It hurt like hell but she had to admit...she could feel Matthias's range stretch again.  
  
For some reason, John seemed genuinely pleased whenever progress was made. He strangely doesn't treat her like all the other prisoners after their first official 'meeting'.  
  
She doesn't know what his end goal is, so she had to act quick.  
  
Whatever god was watching (there were many, the _bastards_ all of them), they gave her to the Seed sibling that had the most tech lying around.  
  
They're giving her a break. She'll fucking take it!  
  
Out of Rook's three current guardians, she had always been good at improvising and adapting. Joey once again looked at the security camera installed in her room.  
  
How long had it been since she last contacted Fox? She had informed him of the arrest warrant on Joseph Seed. He had vehemently suggested against going but what can you do? They were understaffed.  
  
He relented when she promised she'd keep him posted right after the arrest.  
  
Two weeks was more than enough time, she thought. Time to act.  
  
She looked at the security camera again. She knew John must have gotten all this shit somewhere. Some of them were pretty up to date. She grinned. Chinks in the Seed's seemingly nigh invincible armor.  
  
Joey picked up Matthias and made a show of going to use the sink where she knew there was a blind spot. She opened up her button down. Under the lapel of her Deputy's uniform were two enamel pins embedded inside the lapel.  
  
She thumbed the first out of habit, for good luck. The second she took off.  
  
It was a seemingly ordinary black pin. It had a raised design that sported two infinity symbols fused together to form what looked like jagged teeth. She carefully pushed the pin inwards, then tugged. The pin part came off, the enamel part lit up; a skull softly glowing behind the raised glass.  
  
The people who made this for her were NOT subtle people. They were utterly proud of their work and they were fucking geniuses. She was kind of awed they called each other friends (even if their groups don't exactly see eye to eye).  
  
This little pin was a miracle. Not only was it a tracker, and its signal, once activated, broke even the strongest blockers (which the Seeds most likely had), it was _also_ a hacking device.  
  
"You know what to do, Matt", Joey handed the device to her dæmon.  
  
The kingfisher took the device in his beak, gave a funny salute, and flew to the camera, careful to avoid its line of sight.  
  
He then lowered the device to the camera and it attached itself magnetically. He flew back to Joey as she washed her face in the sink.  
  
Now they wait.

 

* * *

  
Dutch had spent little time with this girl but he knew. He just _knew_ he adored her. He won't ever admit it out loud though, especially to Maggie, who doted on the girl like she's her own kit.  
  
So this is how it feels to have a daughter.  
  
Earlier he gave her new clothes to disguise herself with (he helped her get rid of everything but the necklace she wore. He realized that her uniform was designed to make her a bit taller, _Who prepares for something like that?_ ), gave her the necessary provisions (food and weapons), and pointed her in the right direction to start walking (She had made upset noises at the mention of the two Deputies and the Sheriff being most likely in trouble).  
  
Then it took two minutes of watching her leave the bunker, swinging the loose sleeves of her borrowed black plaid button up as she skipped away down the road in the sunshine, and Magnolia making a righteous fuss when he changed his mind and said to her; "Hey, kid! Wait up!".  
  
Thus Dutch and Magnolia left their bunker for the first time in forever to assist a girl they barely know.  
  
That was two and a half weeks ago.  
  
The first thing they noticed about the girl is that she was very efficient with weapons (scarily so). Her aim and speed were top notch, but as much as possible she either aimed for non-lethal areas, kneecaps usually or just pistol whip any Peggies they encounter.  
  
She doesn't get upset at all if she or Dutch kill anyone but he notices she makes sure their bodies are given some modicum of respect like lining them up in the side of the road and putting flowers on their corpses, and maybe wrapping them if she finds any decent cover. It makes him stop trying to actively kill so she doesn't waste too much of their time doing it (although he does become uncomfortable with the idea that she has done this enough times to become common for her).  
  
The second thing he notices about her is that she adores animals of all shapes and sizes. She cannot control herself around them. She would stop what she is doing to excitedly point out or chase after or pet any animal she comes across. That usually wouldn't have been a problem and it would have endearing if a) people weren't actively trying to kill them (or kill him and capture her, he thinks) b) wild animals weren't included in that list (and he had to stop her from petting a cougar with a collar of all things)  and c) she didn't have the same reaction to dæmons too, like the touch taboo isn't a deterrent to her.  
  
He had to physically haul her away from a down Peggie to stop her from petting the woman's dizzy dæmon, the woman had such a look of fear on her face but the dæmon had looked at Rook in confusion, like he doesn't feel the warning signs to avoid her touch.  
  
_Weird_ .  
  
Still, since Dutch was the adult, he had to scold Rook (and she pouted at him! like she heard this sermon before but chooses to politely ignore it).  
  
"Rook, don't touch other people's dæmons without their permission. It's rude", he says as he grabs the struggling woman and hauls her to a safe spot while Magnolia rolls her dæmon towards her.  
  
Rook looks like she wants to argue at that. He stops her and points it at their captive. He doesn't want any rando Peggie knowing about Rook but he figures the Seeds already know or will know sooner or later about Rook's  particular quirk aside from her missing dæmon. Anyway, their faces are covered so there's no problem about identifying him or her at first glance.  
  
"Other people can't do it because it's painful for them. There is a thing called a Touch Taboo", he explains patiently. He searches the area for anything they can use on their journey. "Unlike you, when a normal person physically touches another person's dæmon without permission or a foundation of trust, it becomes torture to them because they are transferring parts of their soul to another person. Parts of what make them a person; memories, feelings, regrets"  
  
The woman looks uncomfortable at this, like she just walked in on a parent giving their kid the talk, but is too afraid to back out.  
  
"You don't want to torture people, right ?" he gets a nod. "So don't touch their dæmons or they might think you're a very bad person. Honestly kid, it's like you never got sex ed. It's a little bit like that what with "Stranger danger" and consent with your body-"  
  
At Rook's polite tilt of her head, the look of embarrassed horror that Dutch and their captive share is too much. He will _NOT_ have this conversation here.  
  
He coughs. "What I'm saying is touching dæmons is like touching someone's body. Or secondary body come to think of it. Don't do it when they say "no"-- _FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE,_ ROOK!"  
  
Rook guiltily looks up from trying to pet the woman's amused dæmon.  
  
The Peggie is staring at Rook openly now. Then she says slowly:  
  
"You know, when they said they were looking for an 'Angel' that had no dæmon beside her, I didn't expect her to be this short or this bizarre"  
  
Dutch frowns. He wants to agree but he won't ever call Rook 'bizarre'.  
  
The woman continues, ignoring his glare, "And what you're teaching her is somewhat wrong. Normal people don't touch other people because they can't. Well 'can't' accidentally", she airquotes the word 'can't'. "You have to force yourself to even touch someone else's dæmon because deep down, as humans, we know dæmons are sacred. They're our souls or if you aren't religious, they're the physical representation of our inner selves. Scientifically, it has something to do with Dust and our biological makeup can only take so much of it, like a container with water".  
  
She breathes in and shuffles like this is a topic she knows so much about. She peers at Rook again. "What will happen if I let you touch my dæmon?"  
  
In answer, Magnolia pats Rook's leg. This startles the woman.  
  
"....do you have a close bond with her?"  
  
"Just recently"  
  
The Peggie suddenly gives Dutch the stink eye.  
  
Dutch glares back. "Don't like what you're implying, lady"  
  
"Even parents avoid touching their kid's dæmons initially, mister", the woman spits.  
  
Magnolia shakes her head, "That's just it, I feel nothing when I touch her. No pain, no exchange of anythin', nothin but calm".  
  
Magnolia whacks Rooks hand as she reaches for the woman's dæmon once again. The dæmon, out of curiosity, pokes Rook's fingers with his paws.  
  
"She's right. I feel nothing!"  
  
Dutch raises his hands in frustration. "Why are we giving a Peggie so much info?"  
  
"You started it"  
  
"I was teachin' the kid manners"  
  
The woman scoffs. "Well you're teaching her with the wrong analogy, mister. Rook, right?". The girl nods. "Do you know what sexual assault is?"  
  
The woman looks pleased when Rook gives considerable thought before nodding. "For people who don't have, er, whatever ability you have to touch other dæmons, it's very much like that but worse. It's a complete violation of body and soul if it's unwarranted, since touching each other's dæmons is not only sharing each other's feelings and thoughts but also sharing each other's essence. The trust you should have for each other must be solid. That's why it's usually portrayed as a big deal. Don't you watch tv? Or read books?"  
  
The girl gives a so-so gesture. Dutch snorts, "Don't give her any of that romantic bullshit about soulmates. The media is doin' a fine job of ruining it for everyone"  
  
To his surprise she agrees. "True. In live action movies or tv they highly romanticize the act but barely show anything, the most you get is the actors' dæmons curling around each other after sex or whatever. You get that in animation or in books and even that is highly controversial. It's gotten so bad there's such a purity culture around it, it's ridiculous! Friends and family that have a deep foundation of trust can touch each other's dæmons; why don't they teach more of that?"  
  
Rook sits politely in front of the Peggie woman listening to her in rapt attention; the woman's dæmon now holding Rook's hands in his tiny paws and clearly examining another human's hands in  fascination just because.  
  
Dutch considers the woman now. He has always thought of anyone joining the Project as loonies. But here is proof that not all, if not most, are just like him in a way; just trying to survive.  
  
Seeing the facets of someone puts you in the uncomfortable position of looking past labels and seeing the human. It makes them so much harder to kill or be angry at.  
  
Rook signs something and Dutch is about to interpret the best he can when the woman laughs.  
  
"Nori is a Chinchilla. You either find them in the Andes Mountains in South America or domesticated as pets"  
  
"Uh", Dutch coughs out.  
  
"She asked what species my dæmon is"  
  
The Chinchilla declares, "I like her. She didn't call me a fat squirrel"  
  
Magnolia pipes up from Rook's lap with, "But you are fat"  
  
Nori looks at Magnolia up and down incredulously. Magnolia grins with sharp teeth, "Hey, didn't say it was a bad thing! I'm proud of the chubs"  
  
There is a round of chuckles at that.  
  
The woman sighs and shakes her head. She looks at Dutch and says, "You know that I'll have to report this, right?"  
  
Oh, Fuck. And they were doing so well.  
  
Dutch is about to lash out but she holds up a hand to continue speaking.  
  
"I'll give you an hour head start. Maybe an hour and fifteen minutes because anymore than that will be considered suspicious"  
  
Dutch stops. That was really generous of her.  
  
She looks at Rook then. Ruffles her hair and Rook responds with a squeak.  
  
"In return, little lady, I want you to listen to the old man and promise me that from now on, you don't go reaching for other people's dæmons unless you guys know each other well, ok? Just because you can, doesn't mean you should. It still makes a lot of people uncomfortable at the idea"  
  
Rook nods enthusiastically. There was some kind of baggage unsaid in that statement. Dutch isn't one to pry nor judge.  
  
Dutch and the woman lock eyes. She says seriously, "I'm not going to tell anyone about her ability so be careful when you go back out there. The Blue Herald has tons of issues about dæmon touching. Who knows what he would do to her if he finds out"  
  
_'Oh my fucking God. She's right!'_ Dutch thinks in horror.  
  
John Seed, if the Book of Joseph is right, does have major issues about it and even if it wasn't, his dæmon not being able to fly with her injured left wing is concrete proof and Dutch thinks the youngest Seed brother is too narcissistic to  sabotage himself.  
  
"Thank you", he says earnestly. "Truly. By the way you talk, you're some kinda teacher, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah", she says with some pride. "I was TA to my prof in college and I also tutored! Majored in Anthropology with a minor in Psychology. Name's Linny"  
  
"Ah, I can't-"  
  
"No, no that's fine! It's safer I don't know. I hope we meet again in better circumstances"  
  
He glances at Rook holding the two dæmons and watching them argue with conversations of their own. He finds he actually agrees with Linny.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great"  
  
"Stay safe"  
  
"You too"

* * *

Joey would have endured another session with John by now but he was nowhere in sight.  
  
Which is fortunate, because finally, she has her answer.  
  
The lights of the security camera are blinking nonstop.  
  
It was embarrassing to admit that it took her forty minutes to realize that the lights were morse spelling again and again;  
  
**_J-O-E-Y--M-A-T-T_ **  
  
Joey rearranges herself in the center of the camera's field of view on her bed. Matt settles on her lap. They have to be sure it's not a fluke.  
  
She joins her right pointer finger and her thumb together to form a circle. Then she flips her hand upside down and realigns the circle with her eye. She waits.  
  
The lights spell: **_H-A-I-L--M-O-T-H-E-R_ **  
  
Not the full quote but more than good enough.  
  
She gives a nod to the cam.  
  
**_Y-E-S--O-R--N-O--F-I-S-H-E-R--Y-O-U--O-K_ **  
  
She shakes her head but pats Matthias. They can't sign back because someone might walk in.  
  
**_F-O-X--R-U-S-H-I-N-G--2--U--H-A-N-G--O-N_ **  
  
Her heart warms and she smiles at the camera. Matt gives a salute.  
  
That's when John and Esther barge in.  
  
"Your precious Junior Deputy was spotted in my neck of the woods", John announces gleefully. "And I know just how to bring the brat out of hiding"  
  
He points at Matthias, "Your cage, now"  
  
Matt rolls his eyes but obeys. Joey closes the cage door and hands it to John resignedly.  
  
"Do I want to know?"  
  
John gives her a grin. Touches her neck, thumb rubbing circles under her jaw. She shivers involuntarily. He likes touching her in their sessions. He doesn't touch her in inappropriate places but his hands like lingering on her skin, particularly her neck. "Sorry, Deputy, but I'll need to tie you up for your tv debut. Need to look convincing after all"  
  
John Seed is a man concerned about appearances. A bit baffling when you compare him to his brothers.  
  
She forces herself to look straight at him as he takes Matthias gently from her hands. Their fingers touch for a few seconds.  
  
"That's fine". Do it for Rook. Do it for Rook. Put up with it for Rook.  
  
John tuts. "No no no, Hudson! What do we say?"  
  
She looks up to the camera then.  
  
The camera blinks out: **_S-T-A-Y--S-T-R-O-N-G_ **  
  
She looks back at John but still keeps her eye on the blinking cam.  
  
She smiles at him when she hears the tell tale quiet sound of a smartphone being hacked. Most likely John's.  
  
"Yes, John"  
  
The lights blink back. Matthias radiates hope back to her.  
  
**_D-E-D-S-E-C--W-A-T-C-H-E-S_ **

* * *

  
Jess Black walks wherever her feet takes her and at the moment, her feet take her to the islet in the middle of the three regions where her Uncle's bunker is. So at some point, she figures sooner or later, she'd run into trouble.  
  
This is at that point.  
  
Jess stops when she spies the hulking thing staring at the bunker's doors.  
  
Jess knows this thing is a dæmon. Nothing could look like that in real life.  
  
She doesn't flinch when the thing snaps its attention to her.  
  
The dæmon and her have a staring contest.  
"Hey, Sorrel. Think this is the dæmon of the kid causing trouble with the old man?"  
  
Jess's lynx eyes the dæmon. He sniffs in distaste.  
  
"Can't say. But we know she was with Dutch with the message he left us"  
  
The thing snorts in annoyance. For some reason, it was quite disappointed it doesn't get the reaction it expected from this human and her dæmon.  
  
It begins to turn away; time to find their other half.  
  
"Hey", the human calls, "I have an idea where your human is".  
  
The thing turns and eyes her suspiciously.  
  
Jess joins her pointer finger and thumb together, flips her hand, aligns it to her eye and recites:  
  
_"Hail, Mother of Light, your mercy to your children is infinite. Guide us toward the path to you in the Sacred Darkness. Protect us from your Siblings' evil machinations. We give you our eyes and our hands to do your bidding. We watch the Watchers-"_  
  
She knows she doesn't have to recite the whole thing, just key bits. She did shorten it, but maybe the thing will recognize it if she does the whole shebang.  
  
By the way it wrinkles its snout, it does. It doesn't like the long winded prayer but it is proof that this weirdo human can be trusted.  
  
She came from the same group his human and her family is in.  
  
Jess and Sorrel start walking south. The dæmon just stares after them. Jess stops, "You coming?"  
  
The thing huffs. Slowly follows.  
  
Jess walks toward the Henbane region. "We need to keep away from the main roads so this trip will suck. But first, I need you to meet someone in the Henbane. She and the guys will be able to help you and your girl. Part of our group too"  
  
The thing huffs in affirmation. If it would help, then by all means, as long as he can get home safely back to Rook.

* * *

  
Dutch says a small prayer of thanks as they arrived in one piece at the Ryes' home. He also says a small apology in his head to Linny.  
  
"Rook!", he scolds, again. "Remember what Linny _just_ told you!?!"  
  
Boomer sits at his feet looking curiously at the scene in front of them. Rayray and her family were hurt but safe in Fall's End. That is a big weight off his chest.  
  
Rook is sitting on the Ryes' sofa surrounded by dæmons and she doesn't hide how thrilled she is.  
  
Magnolia had once again stolen Rook's lap. Nick's Lulu has settled on her head while Kim's Steven is flopped at her back, curling towards her.  
  
Nick Rye laughs at the sight. "I admit, Dutch. It's mighty strange but there's no harm in it. She's pretty safe judging our dæmons reactions. Also, they went to her, so lay off the girl a little?"  
  
Dutch sighs loudly, "Stop encouraging her, Rye! I'm teaching her to not tackle hug any stranger's dæmons on sight. Your dæmons aren't helping!"  
  
Nick guffaws, "Wow, that bad huh?". He calls out to the black duck and the sun bear, "Oy, Lucille! Stephanus! You traitors. You trading me and Kimmie now?"  
  
Lulu quacked indignantly at her Nick. "I'll trade you anyday, you fart. I'll never ever trade Kim for the world"  
  
"Why you feathered pest!"  
  
Steven snorts then looks at his human. "What's wrong Kim?"  
  
Kim stares sadly at Rook. "I didn't know she was this young...why the hell do the Seeds want her so bad?"  
  
That statement alone was enough to sober the happy mood.  
  
Boomer whines and Dutch scratches his ear.  
  
He mutters a, "Why the hell do they do they even do anything they do?"  
  
Nick and Kim share a glance. Kim takes Rook's hand but the girl makes space and guides her to sit. Such a sweet, thoughtful gesture for the heavily pregnant Kim automatically endears her to everyone present.  
  
"Stay the night, both of you! We have enough dinner to share with you two and it's dangerous to travel the roads in the dark".  
  
They do. Dutch has never been more thankful to be around friendly faces.  
  
Rook also is enjoying herself immensely, her hands a blur as she signs to both Kim and Nick.  
  
Nick understands her quite well, Kim's knowledge on par with his, with a few words that Nick translates. Seems Dutch'll have to learn himself if he wants to converse with Rook easily.  
  
But what next? Rook confided in him that the Sheriff's original Plan after arresting Seed was to leave Hope County for good because a 'very bad thing will happen'.  
  
She doesn't exactly know how to explain it to him and he tells her not to worry about it.  
  
Her new Plan seems to be look for the two Deputies and Sheriff. He doesn't have the heart to tell her that it's a mercy if they are dead.  
  
He thinks it's safer if she stick with the Ryes. Nick has a plan to leave the County with Kim after the baby is born. He feels sad but Rook will ultimately be safer with them and they both adore Rook already.  
  
He has trouble sleeping that night. Magnolia being upset with the prospect of parting with Rook doesn't help.  
  
In the morning after breakfast, before even bringing this decision to the three, Boomer's head resting on Rook's lap, that decision is wrenched from him by the goddamn Herald of Holland Valley.  
  
He has sent a televised broadcast around the County. It starts out like his usual cheesy televangelist bullshit PR; join Eden's gate, confess and atone, and his trademark 'say Yes'.  
  
Then it took a turn for the worst. The camera pans to the right and there was one of the missing Deputies, tied and gagged, a Peggie holding a plexiglass cage that housed her bird dæmon.  
  
Rook makes a noise of despair and Dutch closes his eyes. No, she can't leave. Not without her family, and he'll have to help her reunite with them by any means necessary.  
  
The broadcast continues and the Rye household watch in grim silence. Everytime John puts a hand on the Deputy, Rook makes an unhappy noise. Bastard. But on the flip side, this Deputy doesn't look too phased. Just exasperated by John's antics.  
  
"If you are watching this, know you have been selected", John turns to face the camera and right there Dutch's blood runs cold. He glances at Kim and she nods. This message was for Rook, personally.  
  
"You will confess your sins, and you will be offered atonement."  
  
The chants of "Yes!" ominously grow louder behind him.  
  
"Don't worry! You don't need to do anything. We'll come to you"  
  
He smiles a charming smile, "Welcome to Eden's Gate"  
  
Silence reigned for a few minutes, except for the openly crying Rook.  
  
"We have to leave and I have to leave with her, you both are at risk with us here".  
  
There is a pained look on Nick's face like he wants to disagree but he can't. Dutch understands quite well. Someone needs to protect Kim and the baby.  
  
Kim, on the other hand-  
  
" _OW_ ! Kim! Why did you slap my arm?", Nick cries.  
  
"Are you seriously leaving Rook, Dutch and Magnolia to fend John off? What kind of world would our kid come into if we didn't help good friends, when we could have?"  
  
Dutch steps in and even Rook looks worried, "Kim, Nick is a good husband. He's just thinking of your safety and your baby. I will not tear this family apart. Please don't ask us to". He didn't mean to sound like he was begging.  
  
Kim gives him a long look. She says carefully, "Steven and I can protect ourselves very well in this condition, believe it or not. I would rather have Nick be out there protecting you"  
  
To Dutch's surprise, Nick looks furious at what his wife just said, " _No,_  Kim. Don't you dare! We promised each other-"  
  
"The time for action is now, Nick. What happened to protect the innocent!?!"  
  
"OUR BABY IS _INNOCENT_ "  
  
" _So is Rook!_ And would you allow her family to be killed just to save ours? That's fucking unfair to put on our conscience"  
  
Nick grits his teeth and they glare at each other. Nick spits out a venomous, "Not everything is Permitted, Kim"  
  
Kim grins tersely, "I thought we had an _Understanding_ , Nick"  
  
They keep glaring at each other. Dutch glances at Lulu sitting on Steven's head, the two looking exasperated. Ah...this was an old argument.  
  
"Should I, uh-", he tries.  
  
"Nope. Leave it. It'll end soon. Spoilers, by the way", Lulu assured him. Dutch seems unconvinced by that.  
  
Nick suddenly looks over at Dutch and Rook. Sighs and turns to him and Kim's bedroom, Lulu waddling after him.  
  
Kim turns to them and beckons Rook over. She kisses Rook's cheek and pulls Dutch and Rook into a tight hug. "Take care alright? I'll secure the house and Boomer and I will meet you at Fall's End".  
  
Nick comes back with a dusty box and wordlessly hands it to his wife. She kisses him. "I love you, you silly man. Take care of them the best you can"  
  
"There's a pistol-" he tries but Kim stops him.  
  
"I feel safer using these", she gestures at the inside of the box she was holding. It looked like gauntlets? Then at the face of her husband she grins, "but I'll use a sniper rifle if it makes you feel better"  
  
Nick finally relaxes. "It will. I love you too, Kim. You and Nick Jr. stay safe, you hear?"  
  
Kim laughs "Junior is a girl! You saw the ultrasound"  
  
The two chuckle at an obvious inside joke and share a sweet goodbye kiss. Steven curls around Nick, Lulu nuzzles Kim.  
  
They part with Kim (now wearing what definitely are heavy gauntlets), Steven and Boomer, and head towards Nick's pickup. Nick takes the driver seat, Dutch takes the passenger, Rook in the backseat with Magnolia and Lulu waving goodbye back at the other three.  
  
Dutch has questions but for now, the three of them have to reach Fall's End at full speed.

* * *

* * *

Hidden below an arcade in Los Angeles, the broadcast of John Seed blares on the screens to the horrified silence of the team watching.  
  
Wrench slams his fists hard on the table. His dæmon jumps up and reaches out, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his jacket.  
  
"SHITSHITSHITSHIT JOEY HOLY FUCKING SHIT WE NEED TO GET HER OUT OF THERE!!!"  
  
There was a quiet voice behind him that pipes up, "Where's Earl or Staci?", his voice was a whisper, his dæmon curling around his head the only indication he was distressed. "Where's Rook?"  
  
The two figures in front of the screen look at each other in alarm. Josh was right. If Rook is missing...Well, they can't exactly think the worse. Not yet.  
  
Sitara takes a shaky breath, "She's alive. The others connected to her would have felt it".  
  
Marcus does nothing at first. Just contemplates the broadcast.  
  
He turns toward the laptop that had a window open in a live video chat.  
  
"Fox, T-Bone. You got all that, yeah?"

* * *

  
Somewhere along the road, under a beautiful summer sky, two figures watch the broadcast.  
  
Marcus waits patiently for their answer. It's Sitara who breaks the silence.  
  
"Pearce. Kenny."  
  
Aiden Pearce says nothing. His hands folded over his chest gripping his arms tight.  
Fionulla, next to him on the other hand snarls. _Not again_ . It's happening _again_ . And there is nothing she and Aiden had done to prevent it.  
  
Raymond Kenny sinks down in his seat emotionally exhausted. His Great Dane, Victoria, flops her head on his lap.  
  
Ray peers over at Aiden, who was watching the broadcast again, eyes scanning over the image of Hudson. He drags his hand over his face.  
  
"We have to inform the others, Fox" Ray reminds him gently.  
  
Aiden shakes his head, "We're already heading towards them. We'll put Hudson in unnecessary danger. We'll put Rook at risk. A covert operation is better"  
  
Marcus's voice reaches out to them. "I think we're already past that point, Fox. Rook's dæmon being one of those reasons. The rest of the family need to know about what went down in HC. We need to protect the Other two"  
  
Ray pats Aiden's shoulder, "The kid is alive, Aiden. Sitara is right. Our Kyrati or Rook Islander members would have told us since our Last Two are connected to her.  That means there is still hope"  
  
Fee visibly calms down in Aiden's side. Vicky adds, "But we need to make the decision now. Our window of opportunity is closing".  
  
Aiden untenses. He too is tired. But he will not fucking lose family to a goddamn cult.  
  
"Marcus, inform the rest of the group. But tell them if they want to help, be discreet. We don't want any harm to come to Joey or the others. Especially not Rook".  
  
Marcus smiles at him, "Cheer up Brother, the kid is a fighter. Joey is too. We'll keep a good watch from here"  
  
Fee hops up on Aiden's lap and recites, "Fair you well, my Siblings. Oh Mother of Light, bless Your Children".  
  
Sitara is the one who answers, "For We are your Hands and Eyes. Good luck and stay safe, my Brothers".

* * *

  
Juhani Otso Berg sits in his office in Abstergo Montreal furiously typing on his keyboard, his dæmon carefully watching the city below.  
  
The fucking _gall_ of the Inner Sanctum! They'll destroy what it means being an actual Templar, there will be nothing left of the Templar Order reputation by the rate they are going.  
  
An unidentified window appears on the flatscreen. So much for state-of-the-art Templar security. He was about to ignore the window and send it to IT for analysis when cats begin dancing on his screen.  
  
He irritably locks his door and stalks back to the computer to open the message  
  
"Kastner, there better be a good reason you broke through Absterg-"  
  
"Hail, Blessed Mother of Light", Lenora Kastner interrupts him, no sneering, no raunchy jokes. Uncharacteristically serious.  
  
Berg stops. _Oh no,_ _No_.

  
Nadia runs back to him, launches herself and lands neatly on his shoulders. She always knows when he is distressed. He runs his hands through her fur in thanks.  
  
He reluctantly answers back, "For We are Her Hands and Eyes. Kastner, what happened?".  
  
"A fucking _cult_ in backwater Hope County, Montana happened, Berg. Look at this", Lenni sends him a video file.  
  
He watches as a charismatic televangelist begin his spiel about joining them. Nothing too interesting despite how ominous the words sound.  
  
All thoughts derail when the camera pans. Nadia's eyes widen.  
  
"Is that Joey Hudson!?!"  
  
"Yeah. Unfortunately, Fisher got caught. She was able to send out a signal to the guys over at Dedsec though", Leni grits out in reluctant respect.  
  
"Where are the others? Where is Rook!?!", he demands.  
  
The silence is damning.  
  
**Fuck** . No. No. No. _Not her._ She's so young. After all he's done to keep her _safe_ ...They sent her to the  goddamn middle of nowhere for that very reason.  
  
He leans back in his chair, careful not to jostle his dæmon. The Pine Marten hugs her human's head. He wills himself to calm down.  
  
"She's alright. She has to be". He says quietly.  
  
"How would you know?", Lenni asks, just as quiet. She sounds _absolutely_ miserable. Joey is a good friend to her even if she hated everyone else's guts in the order.  
  
"Bhadra and Montenegro have not alerted us. The three of them are psychically connected to each other and their dæmons. If anything life changing has affected Rook, they would have felt it". He says, gaining confidence in that statement.  
  
God, what a mess. What will he tell Elina when she asks about Rook?  
  
His daughter adores the girl.  
  
He adores the girl.  
  
Hell, he thinks their whole _Family_ adores the girl.  
  
None of them can help it. None of them particularly care about that at this point. She was practically easy to love.  
  
But Berg did not get to where he is by mourning. He has to act, as one of its Heads, for the integrity of their Family.  
  
He breathes in a silent apology to Ishwari. He _will fix this_ , he promises her.  
  
"Status Update on the Family, Leni. Has Miles gotten this message yet?"  
  
Lenni snorts, "Oh yeah, _great_ idea. Tell William Miles about the possibility of what he sees as one of his adopted kids dead. Not after Desmond. No, Berg. I went to you first, you'll handle the news of the kid better. Old man T-Bag Kenny is with Fox. They're heading toward HC right now. Dedsec team is watching over Joey and trying to get more information on this 'Project at Eden's Gate'".  
  
Nadia speaks up this time, "You and Dedsec find out everything there is to know about this Project and its Leaders. I can't help but feel there is something going on underneath all this".  
  
Lenni's dæmon, Jasper, answers back, "Right? It sounds too similar to the name of the shit you and Miles are looking for. Their logo looks like the Templar Cross too"  
  
_What?_  
  
Both he and Nadia jump when Lenni and Jasper sends them the Project's Starburst Cross. That is way too coincidental. Was a Templar behind all this?  
  
"When you and the team find out more, send everything you can to me and then to Miles. Try to do it within the day. Also, tell Miles that I have records of Templars that have settled in Montana. We can recruit them to aid Pearce and Kenny".  
  
It was unusual that one of the more passive Heads has decided to be in the field but he's nevertheless grateful for Kenny. At least he can keep Aiden focused.  
  
"We can trust these people? Don't we have actual people from our group living in Montana? Aside from Whitehorse, Pratt, Hudson, and the kid?"  
  
"Yes, yes we do. I'll reach out to them personally. Kastner, with Templar help, we don't exactly have a choice. We can tell them as little as possible but the importing thing is keeping what is Ours safe."  
  
"Fine", Lenni says reluctantly, "I'll tell the others about your orders. Sent Chin over to reach out to Pagan Min. We'll need him to reach Kyrat and from there I think Ajay and Bhadra can handle reaching out to the Rook Islands".  
  
Berg nods. "Good. Tell Chin to relay to Min a message; Depending on what happens to Rook Whitehorse in Hope County, Bhadra and Vaas must be prepared to activate their 'talents'"  
  
"They aren't ready, Berg! I've seen the reports"  
  
"I'm afraid we might not have much time to find out. May our Bright Mother have Mercy on us, Sibling"  
  
"I fucking hope so. Blessed Be, Brother", Lenni disconnects. All traces of her on his computer gone.  
  
Berg stays in his chair, one hand clinging to Nadia. Rook will be fine. Joey and Staci and Earl will be fine.  
  
He watches the clouds crawl slowly through the horizon. Sends a prayer in his head.  
  
_Blessed be, little one, I hope you are safe._

* * *

* * *

  
  
The problem with the " _get-the-kid-to-Fall's-End-plan"_ was that all roads in Holland Valley lead to Fall's End.  
  
It was no wonder they were ambushed.  
  
A few minutes ago, Dutch was asking about the odd ring on Nick's hand; emblazoned with a red cross that looked similar to the Project's Starburst cross.  
  
Nick waves him off, dismissively saying that the ring's cross is so much better and significantly has historical weight compared to the Project's, thank you very much, Dutch.  
  
That's when the attack happened.  
  
Dutch and Nick do their best to protect themselves and Rook, but there is only so much you can do when you are peppered with Bliss Bullets while driving and shooting.  
  
Nick's pickup swerves off the road and tumbles upside down in a ditch. It was enough to make Nick and Dutch lose consciousness.  
  
When the two men wake up upside down, frantically being called at by their dæmons, Rook is nowhere to be found.

* * *

  
  
Rook doesn't understand why the funny men take her the moment they see her.  
  
She tries reaching out for Dutch and Nick, but she is stopped by a familiar voice.  
  
"Leave them be. Our mission is to get her safely to Mr. Seed and the cleansing"  
  
Linny steps toward her with Nori on her shoulder, blank expression on their faces.  
  
Rook may be...simple but at least she can play along. She won't reach out to Nori or any of the other dæmons.  
  
She has a feeling Linny is doing her a favor, and confirms it when Linny gently guides her to one of the vans.  
  
The other cultists murmur, point at her nervously at her lack of dæmon.  
  
It's silly because she most definitely has a dæmon and he may be the biggest, grumpiest grump grump she has ever encountered, ever, he loves her and she loves him and that's all that matters.  
  
She falls asleep on Linny's shoulder. Wakes up to her gently being lowered into the Henbane river.  
  
.... _ugh_ . why is she being given a bath?  
  
She is let up by a reluctant Linny. "Hang in there, kid. Do everything he says, and you stay safe. You'll see that other Deputy soon", whispers Nori.  
  
_He?_  
  
She then hears a voice: "We must wash away our sins. We must expose our past. We must atone! For only then we may stand in the light of God and walk through his gate unto Eden".  
  
She...remembers him! He's the man on the tv that has Joey prisoner!  
  
She walks towards him, he closes the book he is holding when he sees her. His face doesn't say anything to her about what he is thinking but his bird dæmon puffing up her feathers like that is really cute! She wonders if she will be allowed to ask what kind of dæmon she is.  
  
"Not this one", he says when Rook reaches him handing the book to Linny. "This one is not clean"  
  
He grabs her and dunks her back into the water. She flails. She takes a big gulp of air when they resurface.  
  
He tuts, prepares to dunk her back again. She prepares to kick him. Not too hard but enough to release her.  
  
A cold voice echoes through the glade.  
  
"Do you mock the Cleansing, John?"  
  
Everything suddenly stops. John's face contorts into something she thinks is close to fear. His dæmon is trembling violently. It's getting hard not to reach for her.  
  
"Joseph-"  
  
"Shh. You have to love them John. Do not let your sin prevent that".  
  
And there he is. The man that had no dæmon beside him. Just like her!  
  
He was holding on to a long cane. Or she thinks it's a cane?  
  
"Bring that one to me"  
  
Linny quickly guides Rook towards The Father.  
  
He smiles when she stands in front of him, "We meet again, my little one". His free hand comes up to cup her face.  
  
She smiles back politely. Brings up her hands to sign, hesitates, then put them back down.  
  
"You are here with me now by the Grace of God, my Child. You are given a Gift. You must know you are free to tell me anything", he says in an amused sort of way.  
  
Well...ok then.  
  
_"Do I have to do that again? I don't really like baths"_  
  
Joseph blinks. Linny, beside her, moans in horror.  
  
Then something unthinkable happens. Joseph laughs. _Laughs!_  
  
Rook puffs her cheeks, upset. Surely, they understand? No need to be mean about it! Adults _, Geez._  
  
John looks even more upset by what was happening in front of him.  
  
Joseph struggles to control himself. Gestures to John to come forward. Rook immediately notes that John half stumbles in his rush to obey.  
  
Joseph lets go of Rook with a final pat to her cheek. Reaches out to John and touches his neck, brings their foreheads together in an intimate gesture.  
  
"This little one is to attain Atonement. Or the Gates of Eden shall be shut to you, John", he warns his brother.  
  
The dæmon on John's shoulder has buried her face now, a picture of misery. Rook's heart went out to her.  
  
"And be Gentle with her John. She has to come with us willingly. And I will know if you disobeyed."  
  
"Yes, Joseph"  
  
Rook can't put her finger on it, but she thinks John's dæmon is holding her wing wrong, like it pains her.  
  
Joseph pats John's shoulder. His hand once again finds her face and touches it. Lingers.  
  
She had to ask; _"Can I see Joey now?"_  
  
Joseph smiles at her. "Take her to the Deputy in your care, John. You may find out information we might need".  
  
Joseph finally leaves.  
  
John watches him go. There was such pain and frustration in that gaze.  
  
He snaps his attention back to her in fury, leans closer to her and hisses, "I will _wring_ out every crime you have ever done. You will confess. You and Hudson both. Then we'll see if you're worthy of Atonement".  
  
She keeps her eye on his dæmon, concern openly showing now. His hand comes up to cover the bird on his shoulder protectively.  
  
He gestures towards Linny. Linny once again leads Rook towards a vehicle going who knows where.

* * *

  
  
The second miracle in all of Hope County performed by Rook happened to John, and it happened like this;  
  
Reaching his bunker where Deputy Hudson is kept, he leads the kid to the room where he and Esther test Hudson and Matthias.  
  
She takes in everything, wide eyed, genuinely curious again. Such innocence irritates him. It didn't help he had to deal with Joseph at her Cleansing too.  
  
Esther was near unconsolable in her fear and it took him humming one of their favorite songs for 15 minutes straight to help her.  
  
He hates that Joseph has such a hold of them. He glances back at the girl, annoyed. He hates that Joseph pays more attention to his newest pet project, than to his actual family.  
  
She was staring at his workbench now, the one with his staple gun and his favorite tattoo pen.  
  
"Brat", he calls her. She looks up at him questioningly. _God_ , she isn't annoyed at the insult!  
  
"You want to see Hudson? I'll take you to her. But I'm watching you. If you do any funny business, I'll make sure she and the kingfisher suffer. _Slowly_ "  
  
The girl nods. Walks toward him obediently. Good.  
  
Esther whines out a, "John, I don't feel so good".  
  
Their shared anxiety attacks take too much toll on them, but especially her. They don't have access to much medication anymore but he tries everything for her. He turns away from the girl to comfort his dæmon.  
  
And that's when it happens.  
  
Rook plucks Esther from his shoulders and gently holds his dæmon in her arms.  
  
Nobody moves. Rook's face was a mask of concentration, her hands spark and pulse in a gentle glow around Esther.  
  
Esther is too shocked. Too confused by suddenly not being on her favorite spot in the world.  
  
John slowly reaches for the shotgun casually lying on the desk in front of him. He aims it point blank at the girl's head. He fires.  
  
Her speed is inhuman. She quickly rolls and runs. Not moving too far from him, (in hindsight, he realizes she doesn't want to hurt Esther by Pulling at her bond with him).  
  
He shoots at her five more times, and each time she just ducks, rolls, and zips another way. Esther is firmly kept from the jostling of her movements.  
  
At the sound of the sixth shell dropping to the floor, the girl clambers up a platform with his dæmon and arranges herself crossing her legs.  
  
He was breathing hard. He feels no pain from the Touch Taboo, clearly his and Esther's nerves are too shot to notice. He thinks.  
  
"John", Esther calls to him.  
  
He opens his mouth. He says in the most quiet he can manage, "I don't care anymore if Joseph thinks you're manna from heaven. For this transgression, I will make sure to end you. Give my Esther back and I promise I'll make your death quick".  
  
The girl opens her eyes. They glow. Or he thinks they do. Is he under some Bliss effect? Is that Dust floating off of her arms where she is holding Esther?  
  
" _John_ ", Esther tries again, wonder in her voice.  
  
She shakes her head, closes her eyes. The glow brightens.  
  
Fine. He grabs the staple gun, stalks nearer to her.  
  
Esther cries out, " _JOHN_ ! Listen to me! _L-Look!”_  
  
John stops because Esther tells him to. He watches as Esther wriggles a bit. The girl loosens her hold on the dove.  
  
Esther hops up her arms. Looks up at the girl in wonder, at the hands still glowing around her.  
  
Esther slowly stretches out both her wings. She stretches them to their full width. She tests them with a flap. And another. She  lifts and hovers for a bit above the girl’s lap.  
  
John drops the staple gun.  
  
Esther cries happy, elated, "John, I can _fly_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c
> 
> First off I want to confirm that Alex and Sara from the previous chapters and Linny (only mentioned so she's half and half my oc?) are from [Ubisoft's Project at Eden's Gate ](https://youtu.be/eL4hY12SGF8)
> 
> Dæmon Introductions:
> 
> Linny's Nori is a type of seaweed-uh I mean [Long-Tailed Chinchilla ](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=long+tailed+Chinchilla&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi7yJOXgpDbAhUJkJQKHc6eDfYQ_AUIESgB&biw=360&bih=559). Stop calling him fat or cute. He will agree that Linny is a nerd.
> 
> Jess's Sorrel is a [Lynx](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=lynx&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjO58WsspvbAhWMyLwKHcxCCLUQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=637). He is Jess's twin in every way except he is a little less bloodthirsty and more refined.
> 
> Nick's Lucille/Lulu is an [American Black Duck ](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=american+black+duck&client=ms-android-samsung&tbm=isch&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjRyevVkJDbAhWCy7wKHXSOAicQ_AUIDygB&biw=360&bih=559&dpr=3). Get it? Nick and Lucille? Because the devil is in the detai- Lulu likes cuddling/roosting on Kim, on Steven, and on Nick's disgusting greasy head.
> 
> Kim's Stephanus/Steven is a [ Sun Bear ](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=sun+bear&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjz2Lq5hZDbAhXGw7wKHZ7NCfAQ_AUIESgB). He has a lot of lo-o-o-o-ove for his family. He's stronger than you.
> 
> Aiden's Fionnula/Fee is a [ Swift Fox](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=swift+Fox&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj1l4CAhpDbAhXKbbwKHWbKBIIQ_AUIESgB). She is open about her feelings and isn't an edgelord. Looking at you, Aiden.
> 
> Ray's Victoria/Vicky is a [ Great Dane ](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=great+dane&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj7ydjMhpDbAhUGObwKHQ1jCbMQ_AUIESgB&biw=360&bih=559). She is large and regal and keeps Kenny from worrying too much. Likes the smell of tea or coffee. Doesn't matter which.
> 
> Berg's Nadia is a [European Pine Marten ](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=european+pine+marten&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=inv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjxlKqbh5DbAhUJWbwKHRo8Du8Q_AUIESgB&biw=360&bih=559). She is absolutely fantastic and is the best! She keeps Berg calm and stops him from murdering the idiots surrounding him.
> 
> Lenni's Jasper is a [ Sphynx Cat ](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=sphynx+cat&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjdzKWCiJDbAhVFHJQKHbu_BeMQ_AUIESgB). He is quieter than Lenni and her conscience whenever she goes too far.


	5. Trust and Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust in Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a monster. Thanks to the guys over in the Discord server for cheering me on! Some of them has cool beans art and stories
> 
> The net in my house has fritzed for days so I'm using phone internet xD
> 
> Please enjoy

* * *

The stairs creak as I sleep,  
It's keeping me awake  
 _It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

* * *

 

 

_ A few years ago: _

"Bill is still grieving for his son, you know? He doesn't hate Rook. I know how he treated his child and Rook gets easy street compared to everyone else in the Family. He's quite fond of her. I think"

Fox told Joey over her dishwashing duties. She had her laptop on and facing her.

She shouldn't be feeling sorry at all. William Miles is a fucking asshole, who makes Rook go through tests again and again. But Joey does feel sorry dammit.

Not that Rook really minds since she seems fond of him. _Why_? Because Rook doesn't have a hateful bone in her body.

"Ishwari has a son about your age. She's invested in how Rook turns out. I think she's been encouraging him to watch over Rook sometimes"

Yes. She knows of Ajay Ghale. Staci likes him a lot. A lot-lot. She's not sure if she approves but...well...he IS a really nice guy, bar bad decisions.

"I think...Rook reminds her of something? Someone she lost"

"Rook reminds everyone of someone in your Family, Fox. She isn't allowed to be her own person", Joey scrubbed her plate a little too forcefully at that.

"Don't shoot the messenger, Kingfisher", Fox said with amusement. "It's not always a bad thing to have something to unite on"

Joey gritted out with a, "At the cost of Rook's individuality though? That won't blow up in our faces, nooo"

"Someday, Joey? You'll have to make a big sacrifice. One that will change you. A really big one. Then you'll understand"

* * *

* * *

Joey sits on the bed directly facing the camera.

Matt is sprawled in her lap. The two of them look like they are casually playing some weird bird hopscotch with the kingfisher occasionally jumping over her hand but in reality, Joey was signing.

Dedsec updates her on the outside world.

Apparently Raymond Kenny is coming to her rescue with Aiden and as touching as it is, a Head in the field poses a lot of problems and questions.

 _'Do Miles and Berg know?_ '

' _Berg, yes. Miles is being informe- oh wait, Miles is screaming at Sitara, yes'_

Well, **_shit_**. They'll never be able to keep Rook after this. The thought fills her with so much dread.

' _We're not giving Rook to Miles or his team fyi'_ she signs angrily.

' _Aiden says we won't let him, Joey. That's a promise'_

She smiles at the camera, relieved. Matthias waves happily at it with both of his wings.

She was about to sign back but Matthias tenses. Joey looks at the door to her cell. Someone is fumbling with the latch. A Peggie woman bursts in, breathing hard, a grey, chubby squirrel like creature hanging on to her for dear life.

Matthias was about to jump into his cage but the woman spills out;

"John wants you _NOW_. It's Rook. He...something happened with-with his dæmon and the girl"

Joey and Matt need no encouragement rushing out the door with them in tow.

* * *

In the Henbane River region, Rook's dæmon shudders.

It was like watching a tower liquidate or that wobbling air thing you see in front of shops sometimes.

Jess thinks it's kind of impressive.

Adelaide Drubman, on the other hand, uncharacteristically frowns.

"Girl must have done something big. And not her usual small miracles", she shakes her head. "Seems it's up to us ta fix this before Joseph gets word 'bout it"

Hurk was wringing his hands. "She's with John, Mama! He'll _hurt_ her. I ain't ever gonna forgive mahself for not gettin' here on time if he does. I-I'll kill him! What will Ajay and Jason say? Shit, Ma, what will Jack-"

Addie interrupts her son, "It ain't comin to that, Junior!" She smiles at the dæmon after he stops his jittering. He inches away from her gaze.

"Am Mighty sorry for shootin' at ya! I thought you was a Peggie before I recognized what you were!", Addie laughs.

More _weird_ humans. But weird humans that were not afraid of him and that was something. Still he keeps a distance even if he snuffles in acknowledgement.

Addie turns to Jess and Hurk then. "If John has found out bout what she can do, he won't tell Joseph. He'd tell Jacob first. Heck he'd even tell Faith first"

Jess blinks. "You sound so sure about it"

"The Seeds love their brother. Sure as the Sun comes over the horizon. But they also have a healthy fear of him. You can love and resent someone at the same time ya know?"

Adelaide smiles. "Besides, from what I heard 'bout the girl? She'll make friends left and right, you mark my words. Even a bastard like John, and if John comes around, Jacob and Faith will soon follow"

Jess frowns at that. Scratches the back of her neck to not sound too insulting. "She's not...well she's not human. You know that Addie. People can't help liking her".

Adelaide tilts her head, "Yeah, and? She still a kid. She got a good family who taught her the best they can and love her something fierce and from what I can tell? She loves 'em back. Seems she persists in lookin for 'em when she could ha' just left 'em to the Seeds. She can laugh and cry, and she can bleed. If that ain't _human_ Jess, I dunno _what_ is".

Jess nods, appeased. Addie gathers the young woman's hands and squeezes them.

"I have a good feeling about this. Go to her, Jess Black, and guide her where she needs ta be, like a big sister. Then bring her here, safe"

Jess nods. " _Blessed Be_ , Addie"

" _Go in Peace_ , Jess"

Jess goes back to Rook's dæmon and pats his....arm? Yeah, it's an arm. There's no need to fear about Touch Taboos with him.

"Come on big guy, let's go find your girl".

* * *

Joey lets the Peggie woman, Linny, lead the way.

Apparently Linny was the one Rook encountered a few days ago, and though she reported her, Linny didn't tell anyone about Rook's particular ability.

"And she was doing so well in the Cleansing", lamented Linny as they rushed toward Rook's whereabouts. "She didn't touch or hug any dæmon like we asked her to but something must have happened because she grabbed John's and and omygod he doesn't do well with anything like dæmon touching please don't tell him that we know we're just trying to keep the girl safe", she rambles in terror.

Joey doesn't stop but she says, "That's...that's Rook for you. She just really likes animals. She loves them way too much"

They reach the place where John tests her and Matt because of course John would be there. Matt lands on her shoulder and they wait for Linny to catch up.

She could grab the gun Linny was carrying and then shoot John and her. Then they could make their escape.

Joey shouldn't care but...well what kind of influence would she be on Rook? Rook made friends with Linny. It was bad enough that she has too much empathy. And Linny did look out for Rook, she was grateful for that.

"Stay behind me, I'll go in first", Joey tells Linny. That might spare Linny and her dæmon from John's wrath.

"Thank you. Be careful", Linny looks relieved.

"Hey, I can handle John. I think", and Rook better be behaved or she'll have to deal with both of them.

She and Matt enter.

John snaps his attention to her. His face holds a number of conflicting emotions until it settles on a simmering anger.

" _Explain_ , Hudson"

He points at a platform. Joey's gaze follows to see-

" _Rook_!", Joey and Matt cry in relief and dismay.

Rook is sitting on the platform, legs crossed, hands resting on her lap. Cupped in her hands sits Esther, looking for all the world like she is about to take a nap. There is a gentle glow around the dæmon.

" _Rook Arianna Whitehorse_! What did we tell you about touching other people's dæmons!?", scolds Joey in the strictest voice she can manage.

Rook looks down from the platform to find Joey and Matthias glaring at her. She squeaks.

"We've told you time and time again! Ask permission first! You just grabbed Esther from Seed didn't you?"

Joey loves Rook. She loves her like a burning pyre engulfing everything in its wake.

But **_Blessed Mother,_** _why the fuck_ won't she listen to the simplest requests?

John looked momentarily disoriented at seeing this exchange. He then shakes his head. Grits out; "That's _not_ what I'm asking, Hudson"

Joey looks at John strangely.

Someday Joey, you'll make a decision. A really big one. A sacrifice. Then you'll understand.

"Alright, **_yes_** , fine"

John blinks. What?

Joey holds up a hand before he can speak. He is silenced by this brazen display.

"I'll answer all your questions, I'll explain everything. I'll even willingly join the Project and stay. The only two things I'll insist on is Rook's complete safety and that you believe what I have to say. I'll provide proof"

John barks out a laugh. "You can't be serious? What makes you think you can make demands?"

Matthias launches himself of Joey's shoulder, to the surprise of John and Linny, and lands on Rook's head. He observes Esther from his perch for a minute. Pats his wing on Rook's forehead.

"Hey kid, let the uh..." he hesitates. He doesn't have _nice_ words to say about John or Esther but he doesn't want to teach Rook any funny words. (Dedsec has that covered to the Heads and Sheriff's dismay)

"Let the nice lady go, yeah?"

Esther opens an eye and glares at him. "I know when I'm being _insulted_ "

Matt sniffs. "I'm being polite. To teach Rook manners. Isn't that right, _Birdie_? We don't go around doing whatever you're doing to Ms. Esther?"

Rook flinches at the nickname. She signs something. Matt looks at Joey in a panic.

Joey turns to John, "Why does she feel the need to heal your dæmon?"

"Why is your dæmon not in his cage?", snaps John.

"Answer me, Mr. Seed, I need to know the potential damage this will cause", Joey looked like she wants to panic but through sheer force of will she's staying calm.

"Damage? What damage?", Linny whispers.

John finally gives his attention to the Peggie woman behind Joey. She jumps and bows her head.

"Yes Hudson. _What_ damage?"

Joey cracks her neck, "Conversion of Energy. There is a price to her healing your dæmon. How much and what did she heal?"

 _Hell **no** way_ will he answer tha-

"She healed my wing", Esther says giddily.

" _ **ESTHER**_!"

"I can finally fly! I know I can! After all these years of being stuck on land, I can finally know how it feels to spread my wings", she sounds like she wants to cry.

Matthias winces. He's a bird. He can commiserate with not being able to fly. It's a torture that buries itself deep.

"Esther Seed, _Desist_. Now" John warns.

Esther gives John a look. " _ **No**_ "

John sputters.

"She gave me back my wings. She healed us, John. I think it's only fair to know why"

John spins toward Joey. "My dæmon isn't listening to me!"

Joey sighs. "That means deep down, you want to know too. Let's see..." Joey looks down in concentration. "It's...I don't know where her dæmon is but if Rook fixed nerve damage to your dæmon's wing for who knows how long...Er... Rook, think he can hold John and Esther's pain in?"

Rook's lips thinned. She shuffles nervously.

Joey makes a horrified face, "oh. Oh **shit**. Okay. Ok ok. Rook. Listen to me carefully. Can you reach out to him?" Rook nods. "Can you tell him to go somewhere where there isn't any people or wildlife and uh... throw that pain somewhere safe?"

Rook nods again. Concentrates. She gathers the last dregs of Esther's pain and with it John's then makes contact with her dæmon.

* * *

Rook's dæmon sputters to a halt. It looks around.

Jess and Sorrel stop too. "What's up, big guy?"

The dæmon blinks. Like it's listening to something. It makes eye contact with Jess. Tries to gesture with its hands. Points at Jess and Sorrel then points at the spot they're in.

"You...want us to wait here?", Sorrel interprets.

The dæmon nods. It then heads toward the lake near them.

Trundling towards the shore, then by the shallows, it stops. He shudders again, this time more violently.

He drops, then straightens, and then roars to the sky.

* * *

In the Whitetail Mountains, inside the Wolf's Den, Eli startles. Tammy holds her husband's hand tighter. Wheaty thumps his equipment as it fritzes.

In Jacob's compound, Staci hears the roar, bound as he is, Judith once again at the mercy of Jacob. He laughs and laughs and laughs. Judith gives a weak bleat in response, under Jacob's strong, firm hand. Deborah thumps her tail in worry, pushes her nose next to Jacob's fingers where it touches the goat.

In the Henbane Region, Addie looks up the sky as a particular blast of energy parts the clouds. She grins. "Ah _well_ , so much for laying low". Behind her, a whistle. "So that's what it looks like", Sharky says. He looks at Addie, absolute joy and longing on his face, "Can't wait to finally meet her". Addie nods. "Won't be long now, I know ya waited _forever_ for her. A few more days won't matter in the long run".

Down in the Valley, at Fall's End, with a panicking Nick relating what happened to him and Dutch to Kim and Mary May, Father Jerome Jeffries looks out to see the blast and hears the roar. He sits down, stupefied at the sight. "Dear _God_ in Heaven..."

Joseph stares at the beam of light from where he is seated, his dæmon curled around his body, warming him, moonlight reflecting off her flank. They were hidden from prying eyes, Joseph's reasoning that he needed to pray in secret. Joseph smiles and looks at her, "That must be her dæmon. What a very interesting girl, don't you agree?". His dæmon tilts her head in acknowledgement. Her bright, bright eyes follow the source of the blast. _Yes_. How interesting. She'd love to rip into the girl to find out what makes her so special.

* * *

Grace Armstrong sits near the grave of her father, weaving stinging nettles. She looks up at the energy blast bisecting the sky. Her phone rings. She looks at it. There wasn't any signal ever since Peggies tore the cell towers down and erected their own but she's getting a call from an unknown number now.

"Hello?"

"Hail, Mother of Light"

"For we are Her Hands and Eyes. Who is this?"

"Is this Miss Armstrong? I'm Raymond Kenny. Berg sent me to you"

Grace sits up straighter. Her dæmon, up in the air scouting, feeling her surprise, drops down to land gently on her outstretched hand.

A Head of the Family contacted her. It must be about the girl. She glances at the ring that had her Order's Red Cross, a family heirloom, unfortunately resembling the Starburst Cross of the Peggies.

"Just to be sure, this isn't Templar Business?"

"Berg would never compromise the Family, even if he is anally loyal to the Templar cause"

"True. Perfect timing by the way, sir. Miss Whitehorse must have used her ability in the field. Her dæmon just split the sky"

" _ **WHAT**_!?!", there was more than one person shouting now and Grace had to pull her head away to spare her ear.

"Do you want a picture, sir? It's real pretty"

" _ **JESUS FUCKING CHRIS- Fox**_ , watch the _fucking_ road!-God, it'll be all over your county now. Miss Armstrong, your original commands from Berg were to contact your contemporaries in the Templar Order and recruit them to help Rook. I'll have to override that. Contact the Assassins too. This is bigger than your blasted secret societies and I know small town Templars and Assassins don't have as much beef with each other"

Grace nods, although she can't help but feel the need to defend the Templars. Civies honestly don't understand. Also, hard to fight with each other when there were Peggies to worry about. "Understood sir, but may I point out that we're a secret society too?"

"Hahahaha, oh fine, yes. Technically we're a Coven, miss. Look, try to do as much damage control as you can, contact a Miss Black and Mrs. Drubman, to help. You don't need to tell the Assassins and Templars there everything. Try to hold out for a week?" Grace jolts at this. She didn't know they were in the Family too, what the heck?

"A week?"

"I'll be there with one of the Family. This shouldn't have escalated as it did in the first place" Kenny sounded really angry. "We're able to speak to you now thanks to Miss Hudson's quick thinking. She established a connection to your County's towers, my team hacked it and we found you"

Interesting.

"We'll keep in touch, good luck Sister"

"Thank you, Sir. Blessed be and safe travels"

* * *

Rook's dæmon flops down face first in the waters of the lake. The pain Rook sent his way was awful. It was _hot_ , and _angry_ , and frustrated, and a heaping of anxiety with a dash of _desperation_. (For what he does not understand). It was a pain that had built up for years. It cut deep. Everything **_hurt_**. Thankfully the water cooled it off somewhat.

The weird human calls out to him, "Hey! That was pretty cool!"

He snorts, bubbles forming where he does.

Jess pats the dæmon. "You need to rest huh, big guy?"

He makes a low sound.

"Alright, Me and Sorrel will make camp over there" she points to the spot where he asked her to wait. "And you do whatever you need to do"

He huffs, shimmying deeper into the lake to help his body feel relief faster.

* * *

There was silence in the bunker. They had all heard and felt the blast.

John's eyes is now rooted at the girl still holding Esther. Linny was shaking. Joey's face would have been comical on any other day.

Matt clears his throat first. "Uh. Wow. That was. That was _a lot_ of pain. You're a...a trooper Miss Esther"

Nori mumbles a, "No _shit_ , Sherlock" while Esther says faintly, "Th-thanks..."

Rook takes Matthias from her head, holds both Matt and Esther firmly and jumps down from the platform.

She then walks toward John, lifting the hand that has Esther toward him. Esther tests her wings again, flutters toward then barely lands on John's shoulder. John's hands catches his dæmon, fingers curling around her in relief as she nuzzles his face.

Rook then slowly shuffles toward Joey, head down.

Joey snaps out of her funk and eyes Rook. "Rook. Say sorry to Mister Seed for making him worry about Miss Esther"

Rook is about to sign something. "She may have needed it but did you ever think that people will react negatively to you doing something like that?"

Rook makes a very confused and upset sound. "You also didn't think of what would happen if you healed her in one go, didn't you? You heard that blast. Living beings could have been hurt by that stunt you pulled"

Rook looks completely chastised by this. She turns to John and Esther. Signs what probably is an apology.

John nods at the girl. He honestly doesn't know what to say to her so he turns to Hudson. "You said you'll answer all my questions if I can promise her safety?"

"Yes. You have my word. I'll tell everything I know"

He hesitates. This is it. Joseph would finally give him the recognition he deserves. He looks at Esther who looks back at him. No...he...with what the girl can do, maybe, maybe, they can do better. Much better. But Joseph must not ever find out. He knows for a fact that the Father won't agree to what he'll suggest, especially if it's from him (he thinks bitterly).

He has to tell Jake first, maybe Faith too. Then they'll decide what to do.

He owes Esther that at least. The dove buries herself in the crook of his neck, worried. He rubs soothing circles over her with his thumb.

"Are you mad at her because she healed Esther?"

Hudson shakes her head, "I'm not mad at what she did. I'm proud she helped a complete stranger. No, I'm mad because she didn't think of the consequences and she didn't ask your permission"

That was really sensible. Almost parent-like.

"What is she to you, Hudson?"

There was no hesitation in Hudson's answer when she curls an arm around Rook tiredly, "My sister. My stubborn, disobedient, little sister"

Rook squeaks a protest. Matt pecks her finger. "You are stubborn"

That was sweet. On a normal day it would greatly irritate him. As it were it reminded him of his own family...and what they lack. He can't help but feel jealous at how easily Hudson declares that. The length that Hudson would willingly go for her.

Then he stares at Rook again. She just wanted to see her sister...but she didn't hesitate to help Esther, nevermind what followed. That was selfless beyond what even he or Joseph could ever think of doing.

"I accept your terms. I can't say what the Father will do but I will try everything in my power to keep her safe", he says. Hudson sags in relief, Rook tilts her head in worry. Oh God she didn't understand what her sister just offered to him, did she?

"Now about those answers..." His phone rings.

He whips around to grab it. Who the hell would call him now? Joseph wouldn't...would he?

He stops when he sees he doesn't recognize the caller ID. That's...impossible. Only three people have the number to his phone.

"Answer it, Mr. Seed"

John slowly looks at Hudson. She was smiling.

 _No_.

"What is this?"

"You wanted answers, here is one of them". Rook shuffles under Joey's arms and gave a small yawn. Linny has silently reached out to the girl and is rubbing her arm. Belatedly he thinks, the girl must be exhausted.

He stares at his still ringing phone. He answers it. Puts it on speaker.

"Hello?"

There was silence.

Hudson rolls her eyes. She lets go of Rook but Matt stays where he is in her arms. Hudson heads nearer to John.

"Hail, Blessed Mother of Light", she says loud enough the phone picks it up.

A garbled noise springs forth, like an old, old dial up.

The voice that came out the other line masks itself with too much voice filters. "Hail, For we are Her Hands and Eyes. Nice to hear from you, Knight Hudson. Care to tell us why you're making deals with the devil? Without Us knowing at least"

Joey stops. _Uh oh_. That wasn't Dedsec.

"Hello, Sir. I improvised." She looks over at Rook, who was now leaning on Linny. Rook gives a big yawn.

She turns to John. He mouths the word "Knight?" incredulous. She shrugs. The Family and their archaic terms are so embarassing sometimes but yes, that's her. One of Rook's Knights in sour armor.

"Rook has just made a situation for herself here"

"Yes. By splitting the sky with a beam of light. I admit, it was a lot more spectacular than I expected. Tell me, did she really get all that from a little dove?"

Joey sighs. She knows who this is now definitely. No one can be this annoyingly anal and sound so condescending. Kenny is at least kind but firm. Berg demands things to be always done well but he isn't stingy with praise and is reasonable.

"Yes, Bill. But that little dove has been carrying that pain for several years. I'm sure it warranted something as big as that", she says exasperated. "Wait, a...beam? As in a visible beam of light?". Shit, there goes their permanent vacation plan.

"Yes. Imagine if she absorbed something bigger. Things could get, well, nuclear. Kind of ironic with the situation you put yourselves into", he chuckles.

He thinks that's funny!?!

Joey locks eyes with Esther, who is miserable in finding this out. Bill seriously is a fucking dick. That was unnecessarily cruel. John's eyes has widened in horror at this.

"Sir, if she pads it out like therapy, in small doses, her dæmon can convert even an elephant dæmon's pain and toss it out safely". She was looking at Esther and gave her a reassuring smile; despite what John put her through it's common human decency. John covers his dæmon with a hand to comfort her.

"What makes you think you'll get another chance of overseeing that after your screw up?"

Joey's blood ran both hot and cold. How _dare_ he? If he wants to be this much of a twat, two can play that game.

"You better not be implying what I think you are" she hissed. "You won't separate me or Staci from our sister, Miles. You can't separate a Knight from the ones they are sworn to protect. You have no say in that. You know this. You've seen the effect of that forced separation first hand. You have _royally fucked up_ in allowing it to happen twice, _Sir_ "

That was below the belt, but fuck William Miles.

There was a polite cough from the phone, this time the voice was clearer.

"That's _enough_ , Knight" that was Berg. Yikes. Was this a fucking conference call?

"Sir" she acknowledges.

"Do you trust the people in this room, Knight?" Straight to the point and he's using her title. That means she has to make this count. She makes eye contact with John who stares back. She looks over to Linny who has dragged Rook to a comfortable position in her arms and leaned against a table so the girl can rest.

"I can trust John Seed as far as I can throw him, Sir" John makes a face. "And the woman is a friend Rook made. You know how she is"

There was a chuckle on the other line.

Joey breathes in, "But Sir, we'll need to tell the people of Hope County what they're really dealing with. Some already have seen a bit of what Rook has done" If that beam of light was any indication that meant a lot of people have seen it so whats the point of secrecy? "And it's not like we're changing the plan. Just altering it. Rook's just actively in it now"

The other line was silent as if still unconvinced. Time to drop the big guns. She doesn't blink or look away from John.

"Sir, we have to trust in the good of people if we are to make any progress in our goals. We have to trust that they will do the right thing in the dark"

There was a bark of pained laughter. "You put this much blind trust with people you don't know? This man has tortured you, Joey. What kind of level of stupid would you have to hope in a thing like that, or have you been compromised with Stockholm Syndrome, Knight?", Miles spat.

William Miles is cruel. But his cruelty has its roots planted in such a painful place and after everything, he will never hurt a child. Never again. He _isn't_ a monster.

"I don't give my trust blindly, sir. I'm cautious. But Rook trusts them. I defer my judgement to her. I won't be the one to teach her to choose who to save based on bias. She needs to make that call on her own", she breathes in once more. _I'm so Sorry,_ she wants to tell Miles.

Instead she says quietly, "Desmond chose the world, broken as it is. She can't do worse than that"

There was a crash from the other end, like someone had wrenched the phone and threw it away.

The line was silent once more. Then a warm voice; " _Well said_ , Knight", Oh _thank fuck_ , it's Kenny! "I think Miles got your point. I'll trust your judgement. Hang in there and give me a week, I'll be there with Fox."

Joey laughs. God, how she loved her team.

"And I too trust your judgement and Rook's. Anything you need, just ask and we'll give. Do what you think needs to be done", Berg says.

Joey grins triumphant. John now looks at her like she's a revelation, something catches in his throat as he tries to speak. Linny has tucked her head now as she hugged Rook. Was she crying?

"Thank you! Rook, guess who's here? Say hi please?"

John moves the phone nearer to Linny and Rook.

Rook makes a tired peep.

"Hi, Honey! That was some crazy shit you just did, huh? Listen to your sister next time and get some rest", Kenny says laughing.

Rook makes an affirmative sound.

"Rook", Berg this time. Rook peeps. "Rook this is serious. Don't do anything as drastic as that again. Think things through, first"

Rook makes another tired affirmative sound.

There was silence on the other line. Rook makes an inquisitive peep. Nothing.

"Ah, I think Bill is resting. We'll tell him you said hi, okay Rook?"

Joey makes a guilty face at that.

Rook gives a tired yawn in response.

"We'll talk again tomorrow, get some rest", Berg says. "Joey, take care of yourself, you hear me?"

"Yes sir"

"May the Blessed Mother Guide you"

"Blessed be, my Brothers. Stay safe"

* * *

John enters a secret part of Seed Ranch known only to him and one other. Twists and turns and one cliché hidden bookcase, open up to a small apartment containing a kitchen, a living area, and a bedroom.

The underground apartment was a lot smaller than the lavish ranch, but it was homey.

Currently there was someone in the kitchen quietly preparing dinner.

John watches him go back and forth, humming a song quietly to himself. He was oblivious to John watching him. His dæmon is nestled in the hood of his jacket, resting.

 _Trust in the good of people_. Hudson's voice floats back to him. It was...strangely humbling to be caught in something like the force of her and Rook.

It scared him at how foreign it is. He needed something familiar, at least this made sense.

John crosses the room to the kitchen. Wraps his arms around the person's back. Kisses the dæmon in the hood and whatever he could reach of the neck.

Alex jolts but relaxes when he realizes it's just John. He loosens the arms around him to face his Herald.

"Hello! I was expecting you in the morning. Did something happen?"

Alex's mink dæmon glares at John from her perch, then buries herself deeper in his hood.

John gave her a smile, tickles her. "Are you still mad at me? I'm really really sorry, Dara. Alex was able to get back at me last week", he had the scar in his thigh to prove it. Very very near his crotch actually.

Dara nips his fingers angrily. "You two are impossible. You aren't happy until you're both bleeding and get into some kind of adrenaline high. What if one day one of you cuts too deeply? Where will the other one be then?"

Alex coaxes Dara to move down to his arms. "We're careful. Come on Dara, it's not too bad"

"Yes it is!!!" she protests.

John pats her then moves his hand to soothe Alex's arm, "Dara being worried means you are too Alex. I'm sorry. But I think you'll both like my gift. I hope you do"

He moves back a few steps.

Alex tilts his head, an amused smile on his pretty face.

"Is that wise? Your 'gifts' stress Dara as it is"

"She'll like this one"

John takes Esther gently from his shoulder. He looks down at the dove. "Ready?"

Esther nods. Alex straightens in alarm, "Wait, John-"

John extends his hands and lets go. Esther flaps her wings and flutter toward Alex.

Alex and Dara panic as they try to catch her. Alex stutters to a halt when he realizes what he is seeing.

Esther successfully lands on his shoulder and coos happily.

"Essie?", squeaks Dara in terror.

Esther nuzzles Alex's jaw then hops down to Dara who catches her, frantically looking her over.

Alex stares at Esther. Asks John, "She- _Her wing- How_?"

John goes back to him. He touches the nape of Alex's neck to bring their foreheads together.

_Trust in the good._

"A miracle. There is someone I want you and Dara to meet"

* * *

 Joey was allowed to let Rook sleep in her cell. John let them keep his phone.

She let Rook take the mattress, Linny giving them extra pillows and a blanket.

The lights of the security cam blink rapidly, the guys frantically asking about Rook until Joey just gestures the phone in her hand.

"First off, congratulations in getting Miles to fucking shut up. Got that off the bucket list, eh Joey?", sniggers a very familiar voice once she answers the phone.

"Thanks, _Lenora_. I'm sure he'll be a lot nicer to us after", snipes Joey.

"Fat chance of that, _Joey Diana"_ snorts Lenni.

"Oy, Joey, that was fucking sick! We got a picture of the thing by the way. Wanna see?" Wrench butts in.

"Uh...Rook's little 'incident'?"

"Yeah! She was fucking amaaa~azing!", only Wrench could be this ecstatic about wanton destruction. _Anarchists_.

"I wouldn't exactly call it ' _little_ ', Jo", Sitara says hesitantly.

Joey groans. Whitehorse would skin her alive. Then display her sad corpse. Then pass Staci's paperwork to her and double her own. She was supposed to be the responsible sibling, damnit.

She stops, eyes widening in realization. **_Whitehorse! Staci!_ ** oh _Great Mother_ ** _,_** how are they? Were they alright? She had Rook safe with her here and as much as that is a relief in itself, her heart ached for the rest of their family.

Stupid, stupid, Staci who hides his intelligence, paranoia, and insecurity with a veneer of cockiness, Judith mellowing him out somewhat. Have they fallen in Jacob's hands?

Whitehorse, their strong, reliable, father figure and guide. Has he joined one of Faith's shambling rank and file? Will she see Salome's alert, bright eyes glossed over and dull?

"Guys", she croaked out, "Guys! Staci and the Sheriff..."

"We've been trying to look out for them ever since you sent out the signal, Jo", Marcus cuts her. "We can only get through to you and the towers in the Valley. I'm afraid you'll have to establish a proper connection somewhere in the County for us to do a wider sweep"

Her heart sinks. Until Kenny and Aiden get there, they won't be able to do anything and by then it might be too late-

She feels a tired shuffling and a tiny pap at her side. Rook signs out a, " _Mister Dutch pointed out a big tower to me when we passed it by last week. He said it's a communication tower. We can use that?_ "

Mister Dutch???

"Hey, Rook says she has seen a communication tower. Can we use it?"

There was a furious tapping of keys, "Yes, we can see it. It's dark at the moment but we can establish a hub there, just connect us to it"

She exhales in relief, "Hi to you too, Josh"

"Hey Joey"

"Rook it's the guys come on, say hi"

Rook mumbles then makes a whistling sound.

"HIYA ROOKIE"

"Hey, Baby Girl!"

"Yo, Kid"

"Hullo, Rook"

Marcus laughter is heard in the other end, "Guys, please. Heya, champ. Hang in there, ok?"

"Mlmph"

"We'll get Staci and Earl back, that's a promise, okay Rook?"

Rook peeps sadly. Tucks herself behind Joey.

"She sounds so sad"

"Tired and worried, I bet. She got a bit of sleep before you called"

Joey suddenly has an idea, "Guys, think you can send some data over my way to this phone? Like nothing too invasive about our Order. Also send the thing? The one about Rook's abilities. Maybe we can use that as a bargaining chip for Staci and Earl. Oh and uh send info about the...bombs". That's what they were here for in the first place, might as well rip the band-aid off.

Lenni sputters, "That isn't safe. That's way too much info you're giving them"

Joey smiles, "No, trust me. It's info I'm giving John. And I trust him to do what John Seed will do"

"You really sure, about this Joey?", Marcus asks seriously.

"I will never put Rook in unknown danger. Ever. There is not enough data in the world worth more than our Family". Joey looks at Rook then, "Joseph Seed thinks he knows people enough to manipulate them. He doesn't. He doesn't understand the roots he plants in people's hearts and minds. He doesn't understand the connections we make. He doesn't understand how his little brother feels"

"And you do?", Marcus would make a very good Head of their Family. He was level headed, amicable, willing to listen.

"I've seen enough of John Seed and his dæmon. It doesn't absolve the shit he has done, but he needs help. Joseph should have seen to it"

"And you wonder sometimes why you're Rook's Knight? You're forgiving the asshole who tortured you and Matt for weeks. That's something, Joey", she can imagine Sitara shaking her head.

Is this Stockholm Syndrome? She's not sure. "Hey if Prime_8 and Dedsec can work with each other, then I can believe in the impossible", Joey retorts with a smile. "Also I'm not forgiving him, excuse you. I just trust what Rook sees in him"

"Oy, This is a temporary truce to get you out of there, you ingrate. I'd never work with Dedsec willingly", Lenni grouses.

"Aww you love us, Katsner", Wrench sniggers

"I'd love to stab this fork through your fucking eye"

Marcus sighs, "Then we trust you, Kingfisher. Anything you need, just tell us, we'll get as much info you tell us to get"

He thinks about something, "Hey, Rook, hun? Do you want to talk to our dæmons?"

Rook sits up fully awake, like magic.

" _Thanks_ , Marcus. I was trying to get her to sleep"

Marcus laughs, not even a bit apologetic. But Joey is thankful as she hands the phone to Rook and her girl has the biggest smile as she listens to her friends' dæmons fight over themselves to talk to her.

"Jasper, move!"

"Can i speak to her? Really speak to her?"

"I'm the only one with hands here, I can totally just text her if I wanted to"

"Shut up, Ronnie. Hey, Rook!"

"You're all embarassing her guys"

"Nah"

 _Trust in the connections we make._ Joey smiles as she watches her sister.

* * *

The next two days were a blur for Rook as Joey and John had quiet meetings that last for hours.

She wasn't allowed to go very far from them. Joey doesn't want a repeat of Rook grabbing dæmons (and when she protested she'll be _good_ she does have some restraint, Joey and Linny give her a _Look_ ). John says he may have his Faithful but some of the people around them are loyal to Joseph and he doesn't want anything to get out yet. Apparently the number of people John can fully trust can be counted with one hand.

Linny was kind of promoted as her caretaker. Whenever she does separate from Joey or John, Linny follows her. She's allowed to hold Nori in private but outside Nori goes back on Linny's shoulders.

Rook watches politely as Linny sometimes does whatever duties she does as one of John's Faithful. Whenever a member of the Flock peers at her in curiosity she gives them a wave of greeting and keeps her hands to herself if ever a dæmon gets too close.

So it is on the third day of negotiations, with Linny a bit distracted, that she notices the lone dæmon next to her.

She looks like a boar, her eyes twinkling with mischief. The world seems to have slowed with just the two of them.

Rook nervously looks around for the dæmon's owner.

"He ain't here. He sent me to you just to make sure you're safe"

Rook smiled. That was sweet of whoever that was.

The boar dæmon shuffles closer to her and she drops down to meet her.

" _Can I_?", she signs.

"As much as you want, my lady", the dæmon laughs.

Rook hugs the dæmon. She's bigger than a normal American Boar and she knows from her books those are big.

There was an explosion in the compound and sound of guns, but here with the dæmon, it was all muffled.

"Need to go somewhere? I can get ya out of here, my lady"

She thinks about it. Oh! The Communication tower!

She nods. Points in the direction needed to go.

The boar dæmon nods, "Well met, ma'am. I'll get ya wherever ya need ta be safely"

Rook grabs a radio and walks towards the gates of the Compound, the boar at her side.

 _"What's your name, Miss?"_ she asks the boar politely.

"Clementine, my lady. Friends just call me Clem. An honor to finally be in your service", the boar then does something she has never seen an animal do. She genuflects in front of her. Rook makes an embarassed curtsy in response.

The sounds of gunfire and screaming behind them don't register to Rook and Clementine as they venture out into the wide world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu
> 
> SO. I was reminded by some people that not everyone is updated with the Ubisoft timeline. 
> 
> Desmond Miles was technically the main protagonist of the modern assassin storyline. He chose to die around 2012 instead of remaking the world in his image and have it repeat eons of assassin/templar war. His mind was broken to pieces and he still chose to save the world.
> 
> William Miles is a sad sad man (that a lot of people including me want to punch). Leader of the Assassins (or what is left of them) he didn't exactly treat his son well (at all). It was way too late when he said sorry.
> 
> Dedsec and Lenni are from Watchdogs 2. They 're hackers. They are the reason I even gave Watchdogs a try.
> 
> ALEX IS BACK. surprise? Explanation in next chapter and the suplementary stories but I want to confirm that John and him are a thing.
> 
> Alex's Dara is an [American Mink ](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=american+mink&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiMyMDGnLLbAhXEHJQKHUp_A-kQ_AUIESgB). She reigns Alex's more dangerous impulses in. Which is hard because Alex is well John's little secret. She is very protective of Esther.
> 
> Mystery Dæmon Clementine is an [American Wild Boar ](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=american+boar&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjnrfytnbLbAhVGGZQKHfUrDnMQ_AUIESgB&biw=360&bih=559). She is mischievous like her owner but at least she knows how to handle his fire. /winkwonk?/


	6. Mountain Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold your horses now! Rook makes many friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here at the end of Holland Valley's arc! And more bombs (heh) are dropped.
> 
> Thank you to the discord team they've been cheering my sad ass on for the past few weeks.
> 
> Please, feel free to give your violent feedback, constructive criticisms in the comments. I really want to know your thoughts!
> 
> Thank you for coming along on this journey with me

* * *

And some days I can't even trust myself  
_It's killing me to see you this way_

* * *

It takes a day of alternately riding on Clementine's back (it was a bit weird because it's a dæmon) and walking to reach the Communication tower.  
  
She feels the trip was a lot faster than when she travelled around with Dutch, (to be fair, they never travelled the main roads and they stayed out of sight). Something about Clementine made people not look at her twice. Not even the marshmallow colored trucks with the funny cross that was probably looking for her.  
  
_"Are you doing this? Is this magic?"_ , she signs to the boar beside her.  
  
"Naw, ma'am. Nothing like _proper magic._ It's self preservation. Been doin' it for years with mah boy. All Witches instinctively have some kinda cloakin' ability. Humans can do too with a little practice. Ya never were taught?", Clementine says, nudging the girl off the road.  
  
She shakes her head. She heard one of her big brothers that lives in the Rook Islands is a powerful illusionist. So powerful, he was able to cloak the Islands itself from the outside world.  
  
Staci says he couldn't exactly control it well. The Family have been trying to reach the Islands for years.  
  
Big brother Jason was able to send a beacon to them a few years ago. Messages between the Islands are sporadic at best through the years but it was enough to get the general story. The Islands houses and is protecting someone like her.  
  
She wishes she could meet him one day. Maybe he could teach her properly and she could teach him a bit of what she knows too.  
Actually, she wishes she could meet a proper Witch. What are they like? Are the great clans so isolated they won't accept outsiders? Will they even teach her and her big brother in the Islands if they know what they can do?  
  
Will they separate her from her Daddy and Big Brother Staci and Big Sister Joey? Will they take her away from Family?  
  
She shakes her head. No, she doesn't want that.  
  
She looks at Clementine. The dæmon looks back at her. They were near Dutch's island.  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
Clementine crinkles her eyes in mirth. "Of course I will, ma'am! 'Twill be a great honor. Tell ya what, after this, let's head over to mah boy. He's been waiting for you for many years now. Decades in fact"  
  
Rook and Clementine reach the base of the tower.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
Clem tilts her head. "I think he'd be mad at me if he can't introduce himself to ya"  
  
Rook makes a peep.  
  
"I can't cloak ya from up there, be careful, aight?", Clementine tells her.  
  
Rook nods. Shimmies up the tower. It's _beautiful_ up here. She can maybe see all three regions if she reaches the top. She wishes Daddy were here to see it with her. Maybe he would have allowed her to go out more. They shouldn't have hidden so much, she could have made all these great friends and seen all these places earlier.  
  
She takes out her necklace. The chain itself is made of a lightweight metal. There are a few pendants and beads, each a gift personally forged by her Family members that hang from it but the most prominent is a hand shaped one that nestles an eye in its palm.  
  
The symbol of the Great Mother of Light.  
  
Her Mama! Well, not her birth mama. Her birth mama was killed by the bad men because they tried to artificially make her into what she is.  
  
They succeeded...but then her Family stole her away and life was a lot better.  
  
She gives the hand pendant a kiss. Then looks for the trinket with Dedsec's insignia. Big brother Josh told her how to carefully dismantle the bead they gave her to activate it.  
  
The bead lights up. She then pauses... what now?...oh! Activate the tower! She knows Dutch and her has turned on a few generators somewhere so all she has to do is power up the tower itself.  
  
She climbs a few more rungs, turning on switches until she reaches the top. _OOH_ ! There are ziplines!!! She can't wait to try them out!  
  
Rook looks for a perfect spot to attach the bead, (inside the last powerbox so it's safe?, _Yeah_ that will do!) and finally attaches it.  
  
She wonders if her siblings in Dedsec and Big Sis Lenni know if it's her that established the connection in the big tower.  
  
Oh...her radio! She hasn't used it yet! She turns it on and the broadcasts are chaos looking for her.  
  
**_Oops_ ** .  
  
Let's see... she experiments with fiddling a dial, turns the speak button on and makes a peeping sound. Nothing. She makes a peep again.  
  
"Who's this?", a gruff voice answers. _Peep!_  
  
"This better not be a prank call, John. Joseph has been on my-" Ok, nope. Not him.  
  
She tries again. _Peep?_  
  
"Hello?", a musical voice answers. _Peep?_  
  
"Uh...hello?", the voice says a bit nervous this time. Ok, not her either.  
  
She tries again and again, each time quickly changing the signal if she doesn't recognize the voice.  
  
"This is Drubman speaking" No.  
  
"I TELL YOU IT WAS ALIENS" **N o** definitely no.  
  
"Apparently the kid had been taken from John's Compound but it wasn't the Resistan-" No-  
  
"Hello" _Peep?_ "...Is that you my little one?" It's the man just like her! ....eh she'll talk to him later. She changes the dial.  
  
_Peep?_ "WHAT?" oh! Found it!  
  
"AH!"  
  
"Who's this!?!"  
  
"AH!" she tries again. It's not working...oh yeah! She makes a shrill whistle.  
  
"What the- Hudson wai-"  
  
"Rook is that you!?!"  
  
_Peep!_  
  
"Young lady, where are you!?! Wait. You can't exactly tell us. Yes or no, you're not with the Resistance?"  
  
She makes a low negative whistle.  
  
"...was that you who activated the tower and sent the transmission signal?"  
  
Happy whistle!  
  
"My baby sister is a genius hahahahah!"  
  
She hears the radio receiver getting passed.  
  
"Stay there" John says, definitely annoyed. "I'll send Linny and someone else to you"  
  
"Relax will you? She'll definitely come back"  
  
"How can you be so sure!?!"  
  
"Because I'm here"  
  
John and Joey continue bickering and she hears a slight shuffle.  
  
"They've been like this for awhile, it's kind of funny",  It's the pretty bird! Esther! "Just stay there, alright?"  
  
She makes an affirmative whistle. The transmission cuts itself.  
  
Rook stares sadly at the ziplines. Maybe next time. She descends.  
  
She hears Clementine's warning too late; "Ma'am someone's _here_ !"  
  
It can't be Linny. They couldn't get here that fast. She hurries towards Clem, hugs her nervously. The boar concentrates as the sound of approaching footsteps are muffled but become louder.  
  
"We saw you light up the tower. We know you're here. Come out or we start shootin'"  
  
She knows that voice!  
  
She looks at Clem. "I know him!!! I'll go to him if that's ok?"  
  
Clementine frowns. "I know him too. I can't reveal myself and my boy to them yet. If it's alright with ya, I'll keep myself hidden, ma'am"  
  
Joey and John told her to stay put. But maybe they won't mind if she takes a little detour?  
  
She kisses Clementine's big nose. The boar nuzzles her all fond, "Til we meet again, mah lady. May the Blessed Mother guide ya"  
  
She crawls her way toward the sound. Shows herself to the newcomers for there was more than one set of footsteps now.  
  
" _HOLY SH_ -Rook!?!"  
  
"Hi, Nick! Hi, Mr. Dutch!" she signs.  
  
She is barreled by a honking Lulu and a crying Magnolia.  
  
"KIIID, WE'RE _SO SORRY_ !!!"  
  
" _MY BABYYYY_ !!! YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN WE ATTACKED JOHN'S COMPOUND"  
  
"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?!"  
  
"DID THAT LITTLE SHIT HURT YOU!?! I'LL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB"  
  
"Will we even get a word in edgewise?", Nick grins at a very embarassed Dutch.  
  
"Mags!!! Please. You're embarrassin' her...and me", Dutch turns to look at the two people with them. Said people were trying not to laugh at the sight.  
  
"So this is our little miracle worker?", Mary May moves closer to Rook. Her dæmon takes in Rook up and down from the backpack he's strapped in.  
  
Rook's arms were full of duck and raccoon with Magnolia hugging her head and squishing it.  
  
"You know, I only thought cartoons could be this bizarre"  
  
" _Abe_ !"  
  
"So the Touch Taboo don't work on her?"  
  
"Abe..."  
  
"Professional curiosity Mary May"  
  
"It's embarassing, _please_ "  
  
Rook signs out something, Nick guffaws and Dutch sighs.  
  
"Oh now she's learned to ask for permission"  
  
Jerome Jeffries peeks out from behind Mary May. "Permission for what?"  
  
Dutch and Nick look at each other, say simultaneously, "To touch your dæmons"  
  
Mary May holds Abraham close. Shuffles away nervously despite Abe's protests.  
  
"Oh?" Jerome says intrigued. "Nothing will happen right? I don't see why not. She did ask". He ushers his dæmon forward toward Rook.  
  
"Ruth? Show yourself please"  
  
His dæmon steps toward Rook, horns and wool catching the moonlight, a gentle glow about her.  
  
Rook claps her hands in delight and slowly reaches out to Ruth. Ruth pushes her forehead nearer the girl and they touch. Nothing happens. Jerome doesn't even flinch at the contact.  
  
"Well I'll be...", he says in wonder.  
  
Ruth makes an amused baa. Rook tilts her head as if confused. Signs a "She's not a ram but she has horns?"  
  
Jerome laughs. Now this is familiar territory he can deal with.  
  
"Come with us, Miss Whitehorse. I'll gladly explain on the way"

* * *

 

"Was it you who lined up those bodies on the road, Miss Whitehorse?", Jerome asks Rook.  
  
They were in the safety of the Spread Eagle. Currently they were all sitting on the floor because the little girl is surrounded, once again, by very worried dæmons.  
  
Abraham and Mary May's curiosity won over the fear of the pain of the Touch Taboo. Abraham is sharing space with a very disgruntled Magnolia on Rook's lap.  
  
Lulu and Steven provide her backrest and Ruth is curled right next to her.  
  
Rook happily signs and explains her situation while the dæmons try to coax her to eat.  
  
" _Yes_ "  
  
Jerome leans toward her, trying to not show his amusement at Abraham sneaking her snacks while Magnolia tries to give her a large slice of jerky.  
  
"You took down the bodies that the Peggies hung up or mangled. But you also do the same for the bodies of any Peggy you encounter. I saw the flowers and some of them are covered. Why is that, Ms. Whitehorse? A normal person would just leave them there"  
  
She tilts her head confused. She accepts the juice that Abraham gives her (Abe grins and sticks his tongue out at Mags who glowers at him).  
  
_"Isn't that the right thing to do? No matter what they did, people should to be found by their daddies and mommies and friends and kids so they can say goodbye one last time?"_  
  
Jerome gives her a strange looking smile. Like he's proud she said that. She wonders why?  
  
There was a choked noise in the bar. Nick's eyes are watery and he has the funniest expression while Kim has the biggest smile on her face as she translates what Rook said to Mary May and Dutch.  
  
Now Dutch has the same funny expression that Nick had. Mary May looks at her with what her Mama would call a "thinking face".  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier for you (and Dutch) to just leave the Peggy bodies for the Peggies to find? They sure as hell don't respect anyone else not in the Project", Mary May's face is unreadable even when everyone else protested at this.  
  
That's easy! Joey just told her this a few days ago.  
  
She signs what Joey said.  
  
" _Be a good person. Help those that cannot help themselves. No exceptions. If you start making exceptions, you won't know when to stop making them. And if these people seem like they don't deserve it, be the better person"._  
  
Rook tilts her head thoughtfully. She signs out what Joey added, _"It helps greatly to ask first, if they are able to answer of course. And try not to martyr yourself then you'll do fine. If you have done everything you can but nothing changes, no one has the right to judge you if you walk away"_  
  
(John just made a face that Mama calls a dis-Displ? **Frowny**! Yeah, a Frowny face when he heard Joey lecturing her while combing her hair. Like he REALLY doesn't agree to that but he keeps silent)  
  
Mary May straightens up with a sad smile. "You- you really are something, Ms. Whitehorse"  
  
The others relax for some reason. Adults are really hard to understand sometimes.  
  
"She sure is. You have no idea, Mary May"  
  
Everyone turned to see the woman that enters the bar.  
  
The dæmons shift a bit when her eyes land on them but they don't exactly leave Rook.  
  
"Ah. So much for keeping her abilities hidden", the woman was smiling. "I'm not sure the Heads will like that"  
  
Rook is staring at the woman's bird dæmon.  He isn't very big for an eagle. He has red feathers and a bright red tail. Maybe he isn't one. Staci would know. Staci is smart. Staci will tell her.  
  
Rook looks down sadly, eyes slightly watering. She misses her big brother. She hopes he's okay.  
  
Footsteps stop right in front of her. She looks up to see the woman in front of her.  
  
"Grace-", Dutch says nervously. Why is he nervous?  
  
Everyone jolts in surprise when Grace kneels with one knee in front of Rook and bows. She then extends the dæmon in her arm toward Rook who also tilts his head downward in respect.  
  
" _Hail_ , your Majesty. Youngest of Our Great Mother"  
  
Oh _no_. She knows! Is she with the bad men? Is Mama in trouble???  
  
Rook then sees the ring on the lady's hand. A red cross. She's a Templar! But not all Templars are trustworthy. Not like Juhani or her older brothers in the past (and Nick, but Daddy says it's bad manners to point out a secret like that. Its better if Nick tells her).  
  
It wasn't until she saw the collar on the dæmon does she squeak in delight. The Hand with the All seeing Eye is subtly engraved on the leather.  
  
That's Mama's symbol! She's **_Family_**!  
  
Rook babbles something then lunges. It was Grace's turn to jolt at the large hug Rook gives her. Her dæmon takes it in stride and shifts from her arm to Rook's shoulder.    
  
Magnolia and Abraham, who had jumped to the floor when Rook tackled Grace, protested.  
  
"Ok that's not fair, Luke just went up on her shoulders, no problem"  
  
"Yeah! He has to earn it!", Magnolia whines.  
  
Grace pats Rook's back and lets go. She winks at the confused dæmons, "Oh we definitely earned it a long time ago".  
  
Grace then straightens up to talk to the adults.  
  
She flashes her ring toward them. "Perfect timing too, I needed to talk to you"  
  
Nick and even Jerome straighten. Kim on the other hand sighs. She gestures to Mary May and Dutch.  
  
"Come on guys, it's something we're not part of"  
  
Grace eyebrows raises when she glances at Kim's gauntlets. "If those are what I think they are, you're staying too Kim. And if I heard the rumors right, Mary May should too"  
  
Jerome shakes his head, "Mary May is an innocent. She doesn't know about--us. Her father never taught her and he asked me to let it remain that way".  
  
Grace nods solemnly then squints at Nick. "Honestly though Nick, really?"  
  
Nick rolls his eyes, "I love Kim. Kim's not the Brotherhood, Grace"  
  
"I had blackmail material under my nose for years, Nick. What sort of Templar would I be if I didn't tease you about it?"  
  
Kim smiles, "I dunno, maybe a good friend?"  
  
"I'm a terrible friend then. I had blackmail material on you both for years and I never teased you about it", amends Grace.  
  
The dæmons have rearranged themselves around Rook. Rook squeaks to get their attention.  
  
She signs; " _Mr. Dutch and Ms. Mary May should stay! Did you bring news about Mama?"_  
  
Grace shakes her head. "Sorry, your Majesty, no. I'm under strict orders to not say anything to anyone who isn't-" she taps the symbol on her ring. "-I am allowed to include Kim, or Mary May if her father told her..."  
  
Dutch groans, "What is this? A secret club? We already have a goddamn cult in our backyard, why include another one-" he looks at Kim, "or two".  
  
Jerome chuckles. He takes out a necklace, containing his dog tags from his time in Service, and a ring identical to Nick and Grace's hanging from the chain.  
  
"It's a bit more complicated than that, Dutch. Our respective groups have never seen eye to eye but emergencies will find us working with each other", Jerome supplies.  
  
"Like said cult", mutters Kim.  
  
"Which by the way, Mrs. Rye, you are in no condition to take on, good Lord", Jerome frowns at her.  
  
" ** _Thank you_**!!!", Nick shakes Jerome a bit desperately.  
  
"I've done well so far. No one has seen me or Stephanus and Boomer when we travelled" Kim crosses her arms.  
  
"I don't doubt how good you are. You never once hinted you were from the Brotherhood. But let's not risk it, please Kim",  even Grace looks worried now.  
  
"If Fairgrave were here, bless his soul, he would have-"  
  
"He would have scolded ya and locked ya upstairs til ya came to your senses, Kim. I dunno what Daddy was supposed to have taught me but he would have wanted ya safe", Mary May interrupts. "I think Daddy was supposed to have passed on some family secret but we all know what fucking happened".  
  
There is a moment of silence for Old Fairgrave.  
  
"That leaves Mr. Roosevelt. He's a civilian in this situation"  
  
Rook interrupts again with a squeak. _"No he's not. He and Maggie took care of me for a few weeks. He should stay"_  
  
"Is that an order, your Majesty? You're alright with them knowing?", Luke asks from his perch on her shoulder.  
  
"Why, do you and Luke keep calling Rook that, Grace?", Dutch asks the other veteran.  
  
Grace politely ignores Dutch and waits for Rook's answer.  
  
"Please?", Rook signs.  
  
Grace nods. "Because that's what Ms. Whitehorse is. Dad and I may have been Templars but our whole family is also a part of this...group, older than the Order, older than the Brotherhood. It's only now that our particular Coven had started to gather again"  
  
Grace bends to take one of Rook's hands. She squeezes it in awe. "I never thought I'd be meeting you in my lifetime, Miss. You were supposed to stay hidden for a long, long while."  
  
She looks up to the others. "Her Majesty deserves her title. Ms. Whitehorse is a Witch. More specifically, she's a _Witch_ **_Queen_** "  
  
There is an awkward pause.  
  
"Get out of here-", Nick chuckles. His smile drops when he realizes Grace wasn't joking. "You're not bullshitting us?"  
  
Rook blinks. That didn't go as well as she hoped.  
  
Grace pats her hand. "You saw that light and heard the noise that came from it a few days ago?"  
  
Jerome speaks up, "I did. That can't have come from her-"  
  
"It came from her dæmon"  
  
"Excuse me, what?", Kim says aghast.  
  
"She must have...used one of her abilities I believe?", Grace looks to Rook for confirmation. Rook nods her head enthusiastically.  
  
Rook scrunches up her nose. It was hard to explain but she tries.  
  
_"I can take bad things that hurt from someone's soul and then pass it on to my dæmon so he can throw it away"_  
  
She waits for Nick or Kim to translate that then continues, _"It just so happens that Ms. Esther was carrying a lot of pain? Joey got mad. She said I should have asked before I healed her"_  
  
Nick and Kim stare at her. Jerome blinks and Grace's eyes widen.  
  
Dutch tries his best to translate to Mary May when no one does. "I'm sorry, Rook, honey. But did you say that ruckus a few days ago was because you healed _Esther_? As in, John Seed's Esther? Little blue dove? Not even yea high?"  
  
Rook slowly nods.  
  
In a flash, Mary May pounces on her, grabs Abraham and is about to deliver a solid kick when Nick and Jerome tackle Mary May while Grace scoops the terrified girl from the floor and puts some distance between her and Mary May.  
  
"You healed-", Mary May hiccups, "You healed- that bastard?"  
  
Rook squeaks behind Grace miserably. Kim reaches out to the girl and rubs her back.  
  
" ** _Why_**!?!"  
  
Rook doesn't know what to say. She knows whatever answer she'll give, Mary May will still be really mad at her.  
  
"He- he _tortures_ people! That sadistic fuck _flays_ them alive! And you healed him!?!"  
  
Rook dares to peek at Mary May. Yep, she's livid.  
  
Rook signs timidly, " _Ms. Esther looked_ ** _really_** _sick. I didn't want her so sad"_  
  
Nick and Jerome didn't want to translate that. But Mary May seemed to get the gist of it.  
  
"Why does he get to be healed while my father-my brother, my mother- why does John Seed, of all people, get to be hale and with his family while we lose ours!?! Where's the justice in that!?!"  
  
Rook doesn't have an answer to that. She doesn't understand why it's wrong though. And she thinks, maybe that's bad that she doesn't understand. She doesn't want Mary May and Abe angry at her. She hides behind Grace, tears flowing, but signs out; " _I'm sorry. I don't know. Please don't be mad"_  
  
Mary May shakes her head. Scrambles out of Nick and Jerome's hold and rushes upstairs.  
  
Rook makes upset noises behind Grace.  
  
Grace turns to kneel in front of Rook, wipes her eyes.  
  
"I'm very sorry, your Majesty. Mary May is a good person but she has lost almost everything to the Seeds. Please understand that"  
  
Rook fiddles with her necklace. She touches the Hand Pendant.  
  
_Mama_ , she thinks. _Mama, things have gotten hard. What do I do? I made people sad. I made a friend cry._

* * *

  
She remembers a visit so long ago with the Heads. She remembers holding Staci's hand, her tiny one in his, wiggling uncomfortably in his lap. She remembers her other Big Brothers all arguing again. She remembers the Heads talking in hushed tones.  
  
This was before she met Joey. Something...really, really big happened. Something really bad happened...because she lost a big brother. _Oh_ .  
  
Bill wasn't crying like Mary May. But he looked just as sad, just as lost. Adults aren't supposed to look like that right? She can remember sucessfully wiggling out of Staci's grip and running toward Bill. She hugged his leg. Will it make him feel better?  
  
He doesn't shout at her or tell her to go away like he used to. Instead he hugs her tight.  
  
She then hears a familiar voice say to Bill, "Humans are capable of inflicting great evil to one another". A hand grasps Bill's shoulder and touches Rook's too. "They are also capable of the most selfless acts of love. Your son gave what was left of himself to keep us all safe"  
  
Bill lifts Rook up into his arms. He glares at the speaker. "Are you saying I should be happy about this!? When I would give _anything_ to have him back-" He chokes. "He's _gone_ . He didn't even die a good death"  
  
"No, William. You have that right to be mad. Let it out. Let yourself grieve"  
  
Rook holds on to Bill as he tightens his arms around her. Staci looks mad at that but says nothing.  
  
Bill looks toward the voice. "Does it get easier?"  
  
The voice hesitates. "No. I- I have lost a lot of my children. I love every one of them and I remember every single one of their deaths. The pain is still there but you learn to carry it as life goes on"  
  
Auntie Ishwari looks away as she angrily wipes tears from her eyes. Juhani fidgets. He has told Rook about his baby girl once. Rook is five years older than her! Maybe one day, if she's good, she'll get to see her.  
  
"Grieve, Bill. Don't let the pain fester. That wouldn't be the way our loved ones would have wanted to be remembered"

* * *

  
Rook looks up at Grace waiting patiently for her answer. Nick, Kim, Father Jerome, and Dutch were talking nervously to each other. They glance at her and Grace every few minutes.  
  
Rook gives a polite cough to get their attention.  
  
_"Does Mary May miss her Daddy?"_  
  
Everyone blinks.  
  
"She does, Miss Whitehorse. Everyday. They were very close", Jerome walks up to her.  
  
Rook nods at that. " _Did he die a bad death?"_  
  
Nick scratches his head in thought, "I-we dunno, Rook. Old Fairgrave, bless his soul, died because the loss of his son to the cult then his wife to mysterious circumstances became too much for him"  
  
Rook shuffles her feet. Signs, " _I understand. I'm sorry for making Mary May cry. I miss my Daddy, too. Will he be ok?"_  
  
This time it's Nick's turn to go up to her. He ruffles her hair all fond.  
  
"We'll get him back, ok Rook? The Old Sheriff is tough as balls"  
  
Kim follows with Dutch aiding her. "It's not your fault, sweetheart. When Mary May has calmed down, we'll talk to her"  
  
Dutch gives her an awkward hug, "We'll do our best to keep you safe kid, now that we're all together"  
  
Rook thinks about it. She shakes her head. She now knows what to do. For herself and for Mary May.  
  
_"I have to fix this. I'm going to need answers so I have to go back"_  
  
This got the reaction she was expecting.  
  
"AW HELL NO"  
"Rook!"  
"We just got you back!"  
  
Their dæmons all swarmed to her and latched on to her.  
  
_"Joey's still with Mr. Seed and if he finds out I'm here, he'll be mad"_  
  
Nick winced at that but he looks her in the eye as he claps both his hands on her shoulders. "Now I'm definitely sure you need protection. People don't go back to the crazy that is the Seeds willingly. Stay here with us, Rook, please. It's safer. We'll fight the bastard off"  
  
Kim squeezes Nick's arm in gratitude.  
  
Rook wants to complain.  
  
Dutch takes one of her hands and squeezes it, "We'll find a way to free Deputy Hudson. I promise you kid"  
  
She squeezes back.  
  
Grace taps her politely, "I believe one of the Heads is coming? It will be easier for us if you stay put"  
  
Rook swivels towards the veteran, _"Ray and Aiden!"_  
  
Grace nods, a smile on her lips. She can see why this little girl is well loved.  
  
Rook looks down guiltily. She definitely has to go back.  
  
She already made up her mind. She doesn't want to leave things as it is here but she knows it's the right thing to do. Looking at all these nice people wanting to help her and her big sister, she has to do it.  
  
Daddy and the Heads of the Family always told her to do what she was told or the bad men might come back to get her and hurt the Family.  
  
But Mama says, try to always do the right thing. So she will.  
  
And it's not like Mr. Seed will hurt her again. At least, she hopes so.  
  
" _Okay_ " she signs. She pretends to give a yawn.  
  
The dæmons around her now look at her in concern.  
  
"She's sleepy", Steven noses her back.  
  
"Course she is, poor baby. It's close to midnight! Let her get her rest", Magnolia looks at the adults and gives a perfect eyecock.  
  
"We'll plan more in the morning" Luke agrees. Blessed Mother, everyone grew attached so fast, it's worrying.  
  
" _Fine_. In the morning then", Dutch acknowledges.

* * *

 

Rook doesn't like seeing animals and dæmons sad. She has an instinct for those kind of things. Therefore she also doesn't like people sad.  
  
The bar had some paper and pencils that she found sneaking around while everyone is asleep.  
  
She knows Grace has volunteered for the first watch.  
  
She is sharing a room with Dutch. The old man has secured a space for himself near the door and has given her the bed.  
  
It is tricky to sneak past him but she does manage it. Dutch and Mags must have been more exhausted than she thought. It made her feel guilty.  
  
Rook has penned exactly four letters; she sneaks the first one under Magnolia's tail. Mags was curled in a ball on Dutch's stomach.  
  
She is halfway out the door when she realizes she forgot something. She gives Dutch's forehead a quick kiss farewell and strokes Magnolia's sleeping head. They both just snort in their sleep.  
  
She then goes to the next room where she knows the Ryes are sleeping. She slips a letter for them under it.  
  
She stops by what she assumes is Mary May's room.  
  
Rook goes over what she has written;  
  
**_Dear Mary May,_** ** _  
_****_  
_****_I'm really sorry I made you cry. I know how you feel. I miss my Daddy too and it's awful. I'll fix this. I'll talk to Mr. Seed and maybe everything will be better. I'll bring Joey too! My big sister is nice. If you'll have me, I'd like to be your little sister so you won't be alone anymore._** ** _  
_****_  
_****_I'll come back soon, I promise!_** ** _  
_****_  
_****_Love,_** ** _  
_****_Rook_**  
  
She folds it and then slides it under the door.  
  
Rook then sneaks out of the Spread Eagle. There was Grace's outline on the roof, a sentinel watching over them and the town.  
  
She skirts away through the back. She hasn't gotten more than a few houses away when she feels something wet bump her hand.  
  
Rook gasps. It was Boomer!  
  
She shushed the excited dog. Normally she would have loved to take him but she is on a mission so she can't put the doggie in danger.  
  
Miss Rae Rae will be sad. She makes shooing motions and points at Grace's outline.The dog tilts his head.  
  
Rook stamps her foot. She gives another shoo and a firm point at the Spread Eagle. The dog whines, then turns back.  
  
Rook sighs. She then continues towards Fall's End's exit. After 5 minutes of sneaking she feels something tug her dress. Oh _no_.  
  
Boomer was pulling at her, tail wagging in delight. Rook shakes her head at him. Tries to pry the excited dog off her when she hears a voice say:  
  
"I knew you'd pull something like this. Good job stopping her, Boomer"  
  
Rook squints at the dog. Boomer was wagging his tail and squinting back at her mischievously. _Traitor_.  
  
Grace steps out from the shadows followed by Jerome and Ruth.  
  
Rook stares at them both. She squints at the figure on top of the Spread Eagle then at Grace.  
  
" _That was a decoy on the roof_ ", Rook signs. She should have realized sooner.  
  
"A stuffed decoy but I do say it looks like the real thing in the dark. I'm quite proud of it" Jerome grins at her. She notices he's wearing his ring now. The Templars she knows are resourceful and smart. Father Jeffries is very smart, she thinks.  
  
She would have been angry at him if she didn't think a stuffed straw Grace glaring at people was kind of funny.  
  
Rook signs this out. Jerome laughs. Grace's mouth turns up a bit.  
  
Grace then reaches out a hand to her. "Come along, your Majesty, let's get you back to Dutch and the Ryes where its safe"  
  
Rook shakes her head. No. She signs, " _Please, I have to do this. I know I have to! I have to go back to Joey and Mr. Seed"_  
  
Ruth goes to her, nuzzles her palm. "That is dangerous, little one. But you insist, why?", the sheep dæmon asks. Rook dares to sneak her hand under her wool. So soft! Uh right, she must answer.  
  
" _Mama said sometimes people do really bad things because they got hurt real bad. When I healed Esther, Mr. Seed's hurting was_ ** _sharp_** _... really_ ** _painful_** _because it's been there for so long. But it also feels, empty? It's like it doesn't want to be there but it's also hungry._ ** _Really hungry_** _so it eats and it grows bigger and when its nothing left it eats itself and it grew into the thing it was_ "  
  
Jerome and Grace share worried glances at each other.  
  
It was Luke this time who tells Rook, "Your Majesty, forgive me, the Blessed Mother is right but it doesn't excuse John Seed or his family's actions and you know this. It's _not_ your responsibility to fix him"  
  
Rook nods. "I know. But he's Joey's friend and he made a promise and you don't break promises"  
  
The two Templars would definitely not call Deputy Hudson John Seed's friend. They don't think he is even capable of forming relationships that aren't carnal or with his family.  
  
Grace asks, "What did he promise?"  
  
"That he'll protect me, the best as he can!"  
  
They all blink at this.  
  
"He kept his promise! He didn't tell his brother about what happened with me or the deal he made with Joey"  
  
Grace eyes narrows at this, " _What_ deal?"  
  
_Oops_! " _Please don't get mad. The Heads know about it! Joey did it to help me. We're going to get to the bottom of this like detectives!"_  
  
Grace frowns, then sighs. "Are you...are you sure John Seed won't hurt you? This isn't a game or cartoon, your Majesty"  
  
" _He won't! The Heads and my Family are watching. I think they bother him because he thinks they're supernatural but Joey just hacked some cameras and John's phone. Big sis Lenni likes to spam weird stuff in it. I think she's mad at him"_  
  
That was not what Grace was expecting. The Family was watching John Seed and has struck a deal with him?  
  
Jerome's lips had thinned in displeasure. That wasn't a good sign anyway you look at it.  
  
Grace pats Jerome's arm. "I promise I'll explain the best as I can when Kenny gets here but for now please trust their judgement"  
  
"Hard to do so when we're thinking about sending a little girl to one of the Seeds, which by the way I am not agreeing to, Miss Armstrong"  
  
Rook waves to get their attention, "Wanna talk to them? Joey can clear stuff up for you".  
  
Luke peers at her, "You had communication with them all this time?"  
  
Rook nods. She takes out her radio and opens it.There was furious talking on the other side and orders being barked. She presses the talk button and whistles.  
  
Immediately, there was the sound of scrambling.  
  
A tired male voice cries out, " ** _Rook_**!?! _Blessed Mother_ where are you!?! You weren't at the tower!!!"  
  
Rook claps her hands. _"It's Matty!"_  
  
"Deputy Hudson's dæmon, yes?". Rook nods.  
  
"Rook, honey? Who's with you?"  
  
Grace taps Rook's shoulder, "Allow me"  
  
Rook hands over the radio to Grace. " _Hail, Blessed Mother._ You walk the pathways of the Sacred Dark to grace it with your Gentle Light"  
  
John's drawl can be heard saying "Well that's new". There was a scraping sound and Hudson recites, " _Hail_. For You trust us to be the Eyes that watch and the Hands that carry Your Blade. It's been awhile since I heard that version of the greeting. Who's this and why is Rook with you?"  
  
"We found Rook lighting up the tower, Deputy. This is Father Jerome Jeffries of the Resistance. I assume you know what that is?"  
  
There was a scramble and John hisses, "If any harm has come to the girl I **_swear_** I will skin each and every one of you slowly, you sh-"  
  
Hudson interrupts John with, "Is the other speaker still there, Father? Tell them to answer their phone"  
  
John sputters out an annoyed "Hudson!" and the transmission ends. Grace takes out her phone and answers it. Puts it on speaker. "This is Armstrong. I'd think this was supernatural too if Kenny didn't tell me you did some sort of miracle hacking bullshit, Deputy"  
  
Hudson actually laughs, "Yeah, I just realized anyone could be listening in on us in the radio way too late. Did Kenny tell you anything else?"  
  
"About your deal with Seed? No, the little lady did"  
  
"Rook!"  
  
Apologetic/Sad Whistle!  
  
"She insists on going back to you. Given the history of your new partner, and the Heads may have agreed to it, I have a LOT of reservations about sending my Queen back to the fire. You do know what their version of ' _Confession_ ' and ' _Atonement_ ' are right?"  
  
"....did she just call Rook a _Queen_?"  
  
"Not now, Seed, I'll explain later"  
  
"Rook says you know what you are doing"  
  
"I will not justify that with an answer right now but as one of Rook's Knights and her big sister, I can handle it"  
  
Grace blinks, "You're her Knight? Really?"  
  
"One of them, yes"  
  
"And you got captured?"  
  
"The Blessed Mother chose me for a reason Ms. Armstrong. I'm to prioritize my sister's safety above my own"  
  
Grace hums in thought. Jerome looks alarmed at this revelation. "That's a bit fatalistic, Deputy"  
  
"Yeah well, it's my duty and I love my sister. Can we please get her back now?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"When Kenny and Fox get here, she'll be able to get back to Fall's End safely"  
  
"I didn't agree to that, Hudson", hissed John.  
  
"I promised answers didn't I? You have to have a peaceful meeting with them"  
  
Rook whistles and signs.  
  
"Rook says she has questions too for John Seed. So she has to go back", relays Grace reluctantly.  
  
John gives a few mumbled expletives. Joey breathes in "I have something to show the Resistance but give me a few days to compile it and allow John to make a decision"  
  
"Are you asking for a truce?", Jerome says surprised.  
  
"No, I'm insisting on it. Or else we all die", Joey says deadpan.  
  
"Are you saying you fell for their lies, Deputy?", that was Grace. Luke has bristled a bit.  
  
"On the contrary, I have proof Joseph's 'Collapse' is real", They can hear John still at those words. He musn't have expected that.  
  
Rook nods. Signs out, "Really bad thing. Family was supposed to come in and fix bad thing...at least until this happened".  
  
Grace's eyes widened at that. If the Family was supposed to get involved...then it goes beyond the cult now. Or maybe the cult is a bit more of a threat than they thought?  
  
And then the thing in Joseph's compound happened. What a mess.  
  
Jerome puts his hand on Rook's shoulders. "If we agree to this truce, will Joseph also know about this?"  
  
" ** _No_**!" John and Hudson both say in a panic.  
  
"He cannot find out", John quietly grits out.  
  
Jerome hums. Well, the devil you know..."And Miss Whitehorse will be safe with you?"  
  
"As if Hudson or Esther will allow anything to happen to her", complains John as if he's heard this again and again from a lot of people.  
  
Jerome sighs and looks at Grace. Grace lips thin but she gives a terse nod.  
  
"We'll take her to the outskirts of Fall's End"  
  
"I'll send people to you. Don't shoot at them, please. I trust these and people like them are hard to find"  
  
"If they don't give us a reason to, then they'll be fine".  
  
The call cuts.  
  
"I hope you and your sister know what you are doing Miss Whitehorse"  
  
Rook nods solemnly.

* * *

  
The wait for whoever John has sent is tense.  
  
For Grace and Jerome, that is. Rook is happy asking Luke and Ruth questions a mile a minute. At least she's having fun.  
  
A single truck approaches them, headlights off like it didn't want to attract attention.  
  
Jerome is kind of impressed. John really doesn't want  Joseph to know and that is fucking suprising in itself. John was the most fanatically loyal to Joseph.  
  
He peeks at Rook. Did she unwittingly do something to John? He shakes his head. _No_. Magic cannot automatically rewire a person. Medicine and therapy are what John needs. Actually all the Seeds, he thinks.  
  
"I'm a hawk, your Majesty, but my species is in the same genus of an eagle", Luke laughs on his perch on Ruth's flank. Rook was sitting next to her and burying her hands in Ruth's wool. Ruth finds this adorable.  
  
Grace nudges Jerome. A lady with a gray rodent (a chinchilla?) wrapped around her neck steps out of the passenger side while a man wearing a leather jacket and a mink perched on his shoulder gets out of the driver's side.  
  
Rook squeaks. Before Jerome and Grace can stop her, she gets up and runs toward the woman.  
  
The man jolts, reaches for his firearm, and then stops when he sees Rook hugging the lady babbling nonsensical words. The lady hugs her back just as tightly.  
  
"That's her?", the man's dæmon asks surprised. "She's so _small_!"  
  
"Yes", Grace says tersely. She and Jerome cautiously go near the pair. "John sent you, we presume. Very dangerous to drive with no lights on, you know"  
  
"We can't risk The Father or his people knowing about us", the man replies. Jerome thinks there is something more to that statement.  
  
"From what I heard, his dæmon can see in the dark. And he's omniscient. There's no point", Grace says sarcastically.  
  
The woman is about to get mad but the man raises his hand. "No man is omniscient. Not even the Witches of the Great Clans. That's just _hubris_ if they think they are"  
  
Grace and Jerome blink. Was there an actual divide in the Cult? They can use that advantage!  
  
"Careful, that kind of talk is grounds for dissent", Jerome tests the waters.  
  
"Are you trying to get us mad?", the woman huffs out annoyed.  
  
"Fair point, but we're loyal to John not to whatever power play bullshit The Father wants to pull on his flock", says the man cheerily. He calls Seed by his first name, how strange.  
  
The woman winces like she disagrees but she says, "I'm here for this little one. What happened to her guardian? The old guy with the raccoon?"  
  
Dutch? What does he have to do with it?  
  
"He's...resting. Why?"  
  
"Oh!" The woman dissaprovingly looks at Rook, who shuffles. "He doesn't know you're here, does he? Didn't I tell you to listen to him, young lady?"  
  
Jerome couldn't help it. He coughs to cover his laugh as Rook squeaks in dismay. The other man seems to be doing the same thing.  
  
Grace shakes her head, "So it's not just us she doesn't listen to".  
  
"Oh you don't know the half of it!", her dæmon almost wails, "We tell her to stay put, she goes off to play. We tell her to not do anything stupid, she talks back to The Father! We tell her to not touch any dæmons without permission, she goes and grabs the Herald's dæmon and freaking heals her, and the Herald almost killed her for it! I think my stress levels went through the roof"  
  
Jerome and Grace's eyes widen in surprise and a bit of horror. Ruth and Luke burst out laughing for them. What an _extraordinary_ little girl she is.  
  
A quiet voice interrupts with a, "You healed my Esther?"  
  
The man's dæmon was now looking at Rook, assessing her.  
  
When Rook nods, she leaps from his shoulders, to everyone's surprise, and Rook automatically catches her.  
  
The mink takes Rook's face in her tiny paws and peppers her cheeks with kisses, "Thank you! Thank you! She isn't in pain anymore! She can fly! Thank you!".  
  
The other three adults eye the man critically. Well, that fucking explains a few things. He just looks away with a blush on his face mumbling out a " _Damnit_ , Dara..."  
  
What do you know? John Seed is in a loving relationship.  
  
They can trust these people at least. Jerome extends his hand toward the man.  
  
"We'll leave her in your hands for the time being. I'm Father Jerome Jeffries, Mister-"  
  
"Kaczmarek, Alex Kaczmarek", they shake hands. "I know who you are. John had lots of things to say about you"  
  
"All _bad_ I hope?"  
  
Alex just grins. Jerome barks his laughter. It's a shame they're getting along. They might have to kill each other later.  
  
The woman nudges Rook. "We have to leave now. Your sister and the Herald are waiting. What do you say to them, Little Miss?"  
  
Rook puts her hand over her mouth and then extends it toward Grace. _Thank you!_  
  
Jerome signs a " _You're Welcome. See you in a few days"_ back, which makes Rook very happy.  
  
Grace on the other hand straightens puts her closed right fist over her heart and makes the hand bloom. Luke extends his wings and genuflects.  
  
" _Blessed Be_ , Your Majesty. I'm honored to have met you"  
  
Rook makes an embarassed peeping sound. She then curtsies.  
  
The two Fall's End residents watch as the two very confused members of the cult drive away with Rook, who waves at them goodbye as the car dissapears into the night.  
  
"You...have a lot of things to explain to us, Sister", Jerome says to Grace still reluctant to leave the road.  
  
"Well Brother, if we can successfully explain what we just allowed my Queen to do aside from the Templar Order and the Assassin Brotherhood to Mary May and Dutch, because they are definitely in this whether we want them in it or not, then I promise I'll tell you everything".  
  
Damnit she's right.  
  
"Oh fine. We might as well. What else could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

  
Dara and Nori are with Rook in the backseat. Linny keeps checking up on her from the passenger seat while Alex encourages her to take a nap.  
  
"No, she shouldn't, because she wouldn't be able to sleep later and she'll be tired when we get back", Linny argues.  
  
"It's an hour and a half to Seed Ranch and we're driving carefully. Let her get some rest", Alex says eyes on the dark road.  
  
"She needs a proper bed!", Linny pinches her nose.  
  
"And it'll be morning when we get to John's", Alex says even more patient.  
  
"How about calling him Herald while we're in public? Do you think The Father will be happy when he finds out about this?"  
  
"Joseph Seed can fucking shove it up his ass-", Alex hisses angrily.  
  
"Languange! And Heresy! You're a hypocrite saying that when you're fornicating his brother", Linny grits back.  
  
Rook peeps.  
  
"Ah sorry, hun. Mister Kaczmarek here was just getting on my nerves", Linny sighs.  
  
"Miss Barnes is honestly not making any sense either", Alex adds cheerfully.  
  
"Can- can you two _stop_ ?", pleads Nori. "Joey and the Herald won't stop arguing. Do we seriously need you two to do the same?"  
  
Rook yawns, then curls around Nori and Dara. A nap sounds good.  
  
"Alex. _Shut up_ ", scolds Dara.  
  
"Is her talent, turning dæmons against their host bodies?", Alex laughs.  
  
"I don't think so. I think her special talent is finding ways to stress her guardians", Linny chuckles.  
  
The tension in the air lifts. Rook drifts to sleep.

* * *

  
She wakes up to her surroundings slowly turning a bluish grey. It was almost dawn, just like Alex said.  
  
Dara was watching the scenery from her perch on the windowsill over Rook's head. Nori was asleep in her arms, which means Linny was asleep too. Alex still is driving with no lights on.  
  
Rook makes a quiet peep. Dara looks down.  
  
"Hi! You're awake! We're almost to the Ranch"  
  
Rook gathers Nori in her arms while Dara moves to settle in Rook's lap as she rises.  
  
Alex looks at her in the rearview mirror and gives her a soft smile.  
  
"Dara beat me to it (Dara sticks her tongue out at him) but thank you so much Rook. You were kind to John when you had no reason to be. He still is very confused about it"  
  
Rook hums. She then looks at Dara and signs to her.  
  
" _Are you two Mister Seed's and Esther's special people?"_  
  
Dara giggles and when she relays it to Alex, he gives a bright laugh. "I'd like to think so! I can touch Esther and John can do the same with Dara. He is special to me"  
  
Rook nods. This must be a grownup thing. Or maybe a non-Witch Queen thing. Maybe the man just like her would know? She wonders what his dæmon looks like?  
  
"Esther is really happy about being able to fly. John can't keep her off the ground. I know he doesn't mind it though"  
  
_"Is he happy?",_ Rook asks innocently.  
  
Dara freezes. Alex tightens his hands on the steering wheel but answers her still with a smile on his face.  
  
"I-I'm not sure how to answer that, little Miss. But I try. We try. Sometimes we aren't enough and his family just. _Makes. Things._ **_Worse_ ** " he grits the last word out, his hand on the wheel very white.  
  
He seems to want to vent but he keeps mum.  
  
Rook hums and signs, " _Mama says families are messy. But that's ok, that's normal_ "  
  
"There is nothing _normal_ about his family", Alex wants to say more but settles for, "Deputy Hudson isn't blood related to you right?"  
  
Rook nods. " _She's still my big sister. One of my special people! I have a lot of big brothers and sisters and cousins. Most of us aren't related by blood but we're_ **_Family_ ** ", Rook signs with a very proud air.  
  
"Then you are very lucky to have a wonderful family, Rook. You turned out to be so kind, even if you're very stubborn", Alex says a bit sad. There's a bit of longing she can feel waft from Dara so Rook pats her to comfort her.  
  
Alex quietly enters a small stretch of road hidden by bushels of trees leading to the back door of a big ranch.  
  
"We're here!", he announces. He jumps out the driver's seat and Dara follows him while Linny jolts awake when Rook deposits Nori on her lap.  
  
He opens the backdoor and ushers the two inside before locking the door behind him.  
  
John was in the kitchen, going over a few papers. He looks up when he spies the three of them.  
  
He stares at Rook.  
  
"So you're back. Hudson says you'd return and you did", he shakes his head, like he can't understand why.  
  
Rook shrugs and gives him, and more importantly Esther, a wave.  
  
Alex chuckles. He goes to John and gives him a kiss,  "Hello to you too". John gives Alex a warm smile in return. Dara and Esther nuzzle each other before exchanging positions on their hosts' shoulders.  
  
"Seed, I printed out as much information as I'm allowed to tell you. I hope you're satisfied"  
  
Joey with Matt on her shoulders strides into the living area. Her deputy shirt is tied around her waist and she's only in a tank top. A different one than the one she was wearing before with different pants. She comes to a halt when she sees they aren't alone. Rook happily skips towards her sister and hugs her.  
  
Joey squints at Esther on Alex's shoulder while Alex looks Joey up and down. Then they both turn to John with huge smirks on their faces.  
  
"So he's cute..."  
  
"So she's hot"  
  
John covers his face with a hand and groans. Esther pecks Alex's ear and then buries her head under a wing.  
  
The two share a laugh. Joey extends her hand towards Alex. "You know, I thought he killed you. Your mink was transparent. Do the two of you make a habit to do some kind of foreplay in front of a victim?"  
  
"Wow thanks. And no, only for very special occasions. My big brother taught me and Dara that trick", Alex takes her hand and shakes it.  
  
"Oh? Some kind of cloaking trick? That's pretty cool considering you were in so much pain"  
  
"I'm glad someone appreciates my acting skills"  
  
"Can--can we not call it foreplay?", John sighs out from behind his hand.  
  
"It's NOT foreplay for you, Seed? I'm shocked"  
  
Linny slams her hand on the counter and everyone looks at her. Her face was absolutely red as a tomato.  
  
"Rook just asked me what 'foreplay' is and since I am NOT going to subject her to this", she waves her hand between the three of them, "eye orgy going here, and no Rook honey I'm not going to explain to you what an orgy is and why it happens, I will now make sure she gets a proper bath before breakfast"  
  
Linny scrambles away with a very upset Rook flailing her hands and Linny scolding, "Water is good for you Rook! And clean clothes!"  
  
Alex can't help shout after them saying, "Great idea, maybe the three of us here can share a tub!". They can hear Linny stomp away faster.  
  
Joey snickers. "Oh I like him"  
  
"Thank you Deputy", Alex bows his head a bit.  
  
John snatches the thick bundle of paper Joey left out for him, face all red too. "Breakfast first Hudson. Help Alex with it. I'll go over whatever nonsense is in this and see if its worth anything"

* * *

  
Breakfast was a quiet affair compared to the boisterous start of their morning.  
  
John is still carefully poring over the papers Joey has given him, only accepting a mug of coffee that Alex gently nudges in his hand.  
  
Rook is busy pouting but she eats the waffles and scrambled eggs put in front of her. Linny thankfully did not give her a bath but allowed her to shower. A shower is hard for even Rook to mess up. Rook is in another dress, cleaner than the one she has worn for maybe a few weeks. She does miss the thick black and grey flannel Dutch gave her. She should ask for it back.  
  
Linny is going over a few maps with Nori.  
  
Joey and Alex are getting to know each other and talk about what Linny says are 'adult' things. They seem to be having fun.  
  
Rook finishes her food and brings her plate to the sink. Linny taps her elbow, "I'll wash them for you. Don't go too far"  
  
_Poop_ . Now she has nothing to do. She looks over at John. He'll let her sit near him if she's quiet, right?  
  
When she does he looks at her. When she looks back expectantly, he rolls his eyes and hands Esther over to Rook.  
  
Rook happily takes the dove and the dove is ecstatic to stay in her lap.  
  
"I'm busy. Play with Esther but don't disturb me"  
  
Rook nods. She then remembers something. She hands him the last letter she carried all the way from Fall's End.  
  
John takes it carefully. "What's this?"  
  
Rook makes opening motions with her hand. He has got to let someone teach him sign languange.  
  
It's a letter and in it are the words:  
  
**_Hi Mr Seed!_** ** _  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Where are my Daddy and Big Brother Staci? I need to know what happened to them. They must be worried sick and Staci gets real mad if I'm not around him in a while._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Please tell me where they are, I really miss them. Can we visit them?_ **  
  
John breathes in slowly. He looks at Rook's hopeful face. John has issues with outright saying ' _No_ '.  
  
He also cannot fathom why this child affects him so. Why is she so _nice_ ? To him of all people? Will she still be nice to him if he tells her the truth?  
  
_No_ . She deserves the truth. Especially what she did for Esther. For him.  
  
"I _can't_ . I'm sorry. I won't be able to protect you or your sister if I do ask about the other deputy or the Sheriff. It will raise suspicion and put them in even more danger"  
  
Rook lowers her head and sniffs. Esther looks up at Rook worried. She shakes her head sadly but gives Esther a smile.  
  
Rook looks at John, then at the papers. She points at it then at his arms.  
  
"My tattoos? What about them?"  
  
Rook shakes her head. No. She shimmies closer to him and then runs her hand on his arm. She touches parts of it. John realizes what she wants to tell him.  
  
"My...scars? You want to know about them?"  
  
Rook shakes her head faster. Points at the papers, then at the scars again. She makes a few distressed noises and waves her hand over her chin then points to his hand.  
  
"What's this about your Mother?", Alex asks. He sits next to Rook.  
  
Rook signs something to him. Alex straightens in worry.  
  
"She's- She's saying her Mother has the same scars that she keeps hidden too"  
  
" _Rook_ !", Joey scolds horrified.  
  
John blinks, "The Goddess you and Hudson and that organization you belong in pray to? She shares my scars?"  
  
Rook gives him a very unimpressed look.  
  
" _Mama is not a goddess"_ Rook signs the same time Joey says, "Goodness _no_ , the Blessed Mother would be horrified if she hears you say that"  
  
"You call her 'Blessed', Hudson", John points out.  
  
"It's a title. You don't worship the Pope, do you? You'll understand when you meet her", Hudson sighs flopping down next to Rook. Linny seats down next to Hudson.  
  
"She's real? And alive?"  
  
"Just read the goddamn papers, Seed"  
  
John looks at Rook, "Tell me. Why am I like your Mother?"  
  
Rook pats his scars again, then makes a frowny face.  
  
"Rook. That's rude", scolds Linny.  
  
"Because she's sad?"  
  
Rook signs. " _Mama is_ **_tired_ ** _. You have Mr. Alex as your special person, and I'm here and Joey and Linny are here now. But- Mama? We don't know where she is. And she always sounds so sad and so tired when she calls us. She once had what you had even if we are a Big Family, there is something missing and me and my siblings don't know how to fix it. I think you're very lucky to have what you have Mr. Seed"_  
  
Linny translates for Rook because Alex is looking down blushing furiously and Joey is staring at a fixed point in the ceiling, face also red.  
  
John's mouth crooks a bit. She got that wrong. She got all of that wrong.  
  
"What do you think I do have Ms. Whitehorse?"  
  
" _Love and Family! A Family that's whole. A Family that isn't broken"_ she points happily at the portrait of the Seeds hanging over the living room.  
  
John closes his eyes in dismay. He **can't** . He just **_can't_ ** . She sees the good in people. She can't find out how dissapointingly dysfunctional his Family is.  
  
She is right about a few things, though. He takes Alex's hand in his. Alex grips his hand like a vice.  
  
He trusts the people in this room far more than he trusts his own flesh and blood and that scares him.  
  
"Hudson", he calls softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is-Is what is written here correct?"  
  
"The nuclear warheads? You should know, you guys acquired four of them right?", she bites sarcastically. The Family ordered to take Rook far away and then deal with the War Heads in the first place. Or at least that was the Sheriff's plan.  
  
"Wh-what nuclear warheads?", Linny asks alarmed.  
  
"Their placement, Joey. Please. Are these numbers correct?", John asks again, uncharacteristically calm.  
  
Joey straightens. "Yeah. The guys and I used a few Satellites to look for them. You guys made it real easy to find but we need to be in their vicinity to deactivate them. Why?"  
  
John wordlessly takes a map of Hope County and a Map of Montana. He circles three areas in the Hope County map then scribbles Latitude and Longitude numbers on them, the ones in the report. Then he takes the Map of Montana and circles only one area and writes the Latitude and Longitude.  
  
John then spreads the maps over the coffee table in front of them.  
  
He once again takes Alex's hand and waits as Alex, Joey, and Linny look at the three areas encircled.  
  
**Yellowstone National Park, Jessop Conservatory, St. Francis's in the Whitetail Mountains, and-**  
  
" **Seed...Ranch** ?", Matthias reads out horrified. "H-hang on-we're right next to a **_nuke_ ** !?!"  
  
Dara bristles and chitters in her anger while Esther has fluffed up in stress. Rook makes shushing sounds to both of them.  
  
"He _knows_ , Alex", John says quietly. "He knows and this is our punishment". He folds in on his despair. How could he be so stupid to think he can escape Joseph?  
  
"No. No John", Alex grabs John's other hand, all fury and pain for his partner. His Herald. "This isn't your fault. This is Joseph trying to fucking control you. To control the three of you. John _please_ ! Don't you see? Isn't St. Francis Jacob's place? Jessop Conservatory was- is Faith's? Do you think your brother and sister know what he has done?"  
  
This just makes John shake his head like he doesn't want to believe.  
  
"He says- He told us- he _loves_ us, Alex. He _saved_ us. Why would he save us and then do this?", John chokes through his tears. Alex puts an arm around one of John's shoulders. In their periphery, Rook is now with a lapful of mink trying to comfort a miserable little dove.  
  
Linny speaks up with, "He does love you, sir". Alex and Dara glare at her but Linny continues, "It's just that the Fa-He loves the idea of being The Father more. Judging by the placement of-of the w-warheads it's like he wants to cleanse whatever the Three Heralds once were and remake them in his image. And if that fails, h-he- y-you die as a martyr in his name, sir"  
  
No one counters her. Nori and Matthias join the dæmon pile on Rook's lap.  
  
Joey grinds her teeth and then looks up, "The Blessed Mother once told me that hurt done by Family are sometimes the ones that cut the deepest. That Family is capable of inflicting the worst horrors on each other. She has personally experienced it. I don't doubt that Joseph loves his family but he sure is a piece of work to do this to them"  
  
Linny nods. John asks Hudson, "Did she ever tell you if something like this can be fixed?"  
  
Joey shakes her head, "I'll let you know if we ever figure it out".  
  
Alex makes John look at him, takes one of the Herald's hands and puts it under his chest. John's eyes widen.  
  
"Do you remember the first time you took me to confession? You wondered why I was so afraid and when you took my shirt off, you found out why?"  
  
John thumbs the area. Alex shudders.  
  
Joey and Linny look at each other. Ah. That explains a few things.  
  
"Do you remember what you did? What you told me? You wiped my tears and you said, ' _There are a lot of things to atone for. But these scars are not one of them. Wear them with pride, and when they fade, stand tall in the knowledge of what you are’_ "  
  
John pushed their foreheads together and gave a shaky laugh. " _Yes_ . Yes, I do"  
  
"You're right you know", Alex says breathlessly, "They faded. But for that kindness I allowed you to tattoo my skin. I allowed you to cut me. Remember what I promised you?"  
  
"That you'll gladly take your sins and mine and carry them for the both of us"  
  
"Because you saw me for what I am. Because you didn't call me an abomination of God. Because you protected me from Joseph and now, allow me to protect you. I will not let anyone _hurt_ you, John Seed, not even yourself"  
  
John laughs. It sounded both sad and very happy. He peppers Alex's face with soft kisses mumbling out, a few yes's.  
  
Rook thinks it's really sweet. She leans into Linny who is looking away quite red in the face.  Joey takes out John's phone and texts furiously to give the couple some semblance of privacy.

* * *

  
Alex and Joey are snooping around the ranch looking for the nuke while Linny is in the kitchen preparing food and mumbling about masochists who just can't leave things alone. John doesn't blame her. He doesn't want to know where Joseph has placed it and frankly he doesn't want to give Joseph the satisfaction of his betrayal of trust affecting him.  
  
Rook is fast asleep using John's lap as a pillow, with Esther cocooned safely in the girl's arms.  
  
"John, what now?", she asks him. What do they do now? He's the little brother. Little brothers follow what their older brothers say.  
_Trust_ .  
  
His hand finds itself threading through Rook's dark hair. He wonders about what happened in her life to make her turn out like this. A tiny thing full of impossible things.  
  
**_Trust_ ** .  
  
He looks at the papers and the maps. He makes a decision, reaches for his phone.  
  
\-----  
  
Deputy Pratt is asleep. He is chained to the cot next to Jacob's desk in his office.  
  
Jacob doesn't understand it but he takes a particular joy breaking the Deputy down. It's breathtaking seeing Pratt in their sessions, him and Judith, fight and scramble and in the end bend just a bit more. _Only_ to Jacob.  
  
He can't figure out how Pratt isn't succumbing to the music box though. Has he gone through something similar before? It doesn't matter. There are other ways to break someone completely and then remake them.  
  
His phone rings. He looks at the ID and groans. Just like John to come in and ruin the fun.  
  
"Yes, Johnny? Don't think I forgot that prank call earlier", Jacob greets his younger brother. It didn't have as much bite as it would have.  
  
"Jake. We have to talk", John says seriously.  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"It's about Joseph"  
  
"I'm listening _intently_ "  
  
John takes a deep breath. He always does it when he has something important to say but doesn't want them to hear. Usually he goes to Jacob first because Jacob _listens_ .  
  
John tells him **_everything_ ** . About the girl and what she can do. About what happened to him and Esther. About the freaky organization the girl and apparently the two deputies and the Sheriff are in. About the nukes and their location.  
  
At first Jacob could only scoff, then as time goes on incredulity falls to anger and then quiet acceptance.  
  
That-That really does sound like something Joe would do. This Joe. This intense Joe he doesn't recognize anymore.  
  
But he is still family and Jacob will cling to the last scraps of things that hold him together.  
  
He looks at Deborah's figure curled around Judith. She seems to like doing it right after their "sessions", licking the other dæmon to soothe her. Maybe she likes taking care of her toys.  
  
"The girl is still with you?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not going to let Joseph anywhere near her"  
  
"No, John. We'll need her. If she can do what you say, she can help Joe. We're family, Johnny. You don't give up on family"  
  
"Jake! He planted- he put the fucking nukes in places that are important to the three of us!"  
  
"He isn't thinking straight Johnny we have to help him"  
  
"You _can't_ defend him, Jake and you can't defend this. What will happen if we tell Faith?"  
  
"You will not tell her anything. She's a liability. She's-she's scared of the Father"  
  
"She's family, Jacob. I- _listen_ to yourself, please. You can't let Joe do this to us"  
  
Silence reigns. Jacob leans in his chair exhausted by the revelations.  
  
"Jake. C-can you check your area? I don't like the idea of that-that thing so close to you. Get out of there, please"  
  
John always worried over him and Faith. He showers them with gifts and devotion like there is no tommorow.  
  
"I will Johnny. Get some rest. I'll talk to you tommorow", Jacob pauses then adds, "Thank you for telling me. I love you"  
  
"I love you too, Jake"  
  
Jacob stares at his phone for a long time. He stands and walks over to where Deborah and Judith are.  
  
"I know you're both awake, Pratt".  
  
Judith resolutely ignores him but shuffles closer to Deborah. Deb curls her tail around the goat in pleasant surprise.  
  
Pratt's eyes flutter open. He does have beautiful eyes when he isn't glaring at Jacob.  
  
"You heard all that, yeah?"  
  
"..."  
  
Jacob catches Pratt's chin. "I'm thankful to your little sister (Pratt winces. _Bingo_ ) for helping Esther. Now is what John said about the nukes real? Is there one hidden in St. Francis?"  
  
Pratt exhales out a tired "Yes".  
  
Jacob takes Pratt's hands and frees him from his chains.  
  
Pratt sits up slowly, rubbing circulation in his wrists.  He looks at Jacob warily.  
  
"Let's make a _deal_ , Deputy Pratt"

* * *

  
Alex and Joey did find the blasted warhead after a few hours of snooping around the house and avoiding guards.  
  
John asked them to not tell him where it is specifically. He doesn't want it to taint his memory.  
  
So they don't. They also don't want Rook anywhere near that thing.  
  
Kenny and Aiden arrive in Hope County a day later. It takes half a day more to reach Fall's End.  
  
Linny works herself a storm preparing clothes and snacks for Rook.    
  
Rook is busy weaving something on the floor from embroidery thread she mysteriously found humming a strange tune. Their dæmons keep her company and occasionally pick out threads to give to her.  
  
Joey hums along with her. Alex and John go over the papers, the maps, and the plan on what they will do when they get to Fall's End.  
  
Joey approaches the two of them before they leave. She takes two enamel pins hidden in her uniform.  
  
One was shaped like a hand with an eye on it's palm. The other she shapes and maneuvers to hang like a bead on a bracelet Rook has woven. Rook is weaving a lot of them. Blue, white and black.  
  
She gives the Hand pin to John and the bracelet to Alex.  
  
"Wear these. Make sure they're visible. They keep bad things away"  
  
Alex takes the bracelet. It had the same symbol engraved on the blue, white, black bead. It looked like an eye. He ties it securely on his left wrist.  
  
John takes the pin and fastens it to his vest. "Thought you don't believe in the supernatural, Hudson?", he says in amusement.  
  
The mysterious smile on Hudson's face wipes the smile off his. "It keeps bad things away. It also will stop Fox from shooting you".  
  
"You said the Heads and your friends trusted your decision!"  
  
"Yep they do! But my friends- the Family, especially Lenni and Fox, are a bit...trigger happy when it comes to me. They won't dare harm you when they see that"  
  
"The _fuck_ ?"  
  
Linny gives a gasp when Rook offers her a bracelet. She then happily hugs the girl.  
  
The five of them quietly set out at sunset and it is dark by the time they reach the town.  
  
Alex parks in the area where Grace instructed them by text.  
  
Joey isn't impressed when the first thing that greets them as they enter through the back door of the Spread Eagle is the barrel of a gun.  
  
" _Really_ ?", sighs Matt.  
  
"Put the gun down, Dutch. We've gone through this", Jerome calls out.  
  
Mary May appears behind Dutch carrying her beaver dæmon. She glares at the newcomers.  
  
"Where is she?", she asks them.  
  
Rook peeks out from between Alex and John. A lot of voices cry out in relief at seeing her. John keeps a protective hand over the girl. Rook sees Mary May and gives a hesitant peep.  
  
Mary May slowly kneels and opens her arms. Abe gets out. "Rook, I'm really sorry. You didn't- I didn't mean to hurt-", Mary May looks like she's ready to cry.  
  
Rook pushes past John and runs to Mary May's open arms. The two of them hug.  
  
Joey frowns, "Wait, what does she mean by that?"  
  
Rook shakes her head and hugs Mary May tighter.  
  
"Looks like you made a lot of friends, honey"  
  
Rook and Joey startle. There sitting in the bar is Raymond Kenny looking so out of place in his ridiculously stupid top hat. Next to him was Vicky wagging her tail. Aiden blends in the shadows next to the jukebox with Fee resting on his shoulders.  
  
Rook squeals and runs to them. Joey does the same because propriety be _damned_ , it's good to see Family.  
  
Kenny envelops the two of them in a warm hug. Without warning, and to the surprise of everyone in the bar, he effortlessly lifts both of them and spins them around.  
  
The girls scream in delight.  
  
" _Fuck!_ You girls are getting too heavy. Stop growing older please. I won't be able to do that anymore"  
  
"Admit you're a fossil, Ray and we'll have no problems", Joey teases. Ray puts his hand on his heart and pretends to faint making Rook catch him. She giggles and tries holding him up.  
  
Joey goes to Aiden and they hug. He lifts her lightly and kisses her cheek fondly. Fee and Matt nuzzle each other then do the same to each other's hosts.  
  
"It's good to see you, Sis"  
  
"Same big brother"  
  
Rook tugs Aiden's coat and pouts. He chuckles and lifts her into a hug. Fee nuzzles her as well.  
  
"Well what do you know? Mother's Youngest is turning into a lady. I hope you didn't cause any trouble for all these kind folks?"  
  
There was a polite cough in the back, probably Linny, and a few coughs from Grace and Jerome trying to hide their laugh.  
  
Kenny and Aiden frown. Simultaneously scolds, "Rook..."  
  
Rook puffs her cheeks in a pout and that's all it takes for the people in the bar to burst out laughing.

* * *

  
The negotiations are going quite well given that a lot of people want to shoot each other. They don't of course.  
  
Not with Rook effectively holding their dæmons hostage. Technically she's just playing with them but it's still really bizarre to see her on the floor surrounded by a bunch of glowing animals.  
  
Rook can hear snippets of conversation like "bomb unit in military?" and mentions of nuke codes and Nick once jumped in disbelief when John gives him the coordinates to all the bombs. When Alex slides the maps toward the others, they all cry out in dismay.  
  
"They're really there? How the fuck do you sneak and hide a nuke inside a National Park!?!", Dutch demands.  
  
Kenny scratches his head. "Beats me, the Family wants to know too" He looks at Grace and Jerome. "Seen any suspicious relics near this Joseph? Juhani and Bill are kind of asking"  
  
Kim coughs out the water she was drinking and Jerome looks at Kenny horrified.  
  
"I'm sorry but did you say former Brotherhood Mentor William Miles and Templar Inquisitor Juhani Otso Berg are IN your organization? They're supposed to be killing each other last I heard"  
  
"Coven", corrects Kenny at the same time Aiden says "Family".  
  
Joey groans. "No. Nooo. There are Assasins and Templars here!?! In Hope County? I thought we escaped this bullshit". She sinks her head into the bar's countertop to groan.  
  
"What", says Alex a bit confused.  
  
"You know about their secret clubs?", Dutch asks amused when he gets glares from Nick, Kim, Grace, and Jerome.  
  
Rook has begun to measure the dæmons and organize them by size. Lulu is not happy being next to Esther. The feeling is mutual.  
  
John drums his fingers on the countertop watching Rook. Linny taps his arm. "What about the staff The Father sometimes carries with him?"  
  
The adults all still. Even Joey straightens up at that news.  
  
"What staff?", Kim asks a bit too cheerfully.  
  
Instead of answering, John grabs a pen and paper to start sketching. When he's done he lifts the paper to show a staff with almost the Eden's gate symbol on top.  
  
Nick moans out a "No! Nononono nonono!", Grace slams her fist on a table, Kim scrubs her hands on her face and screams out a muffled "Argh!", and Jerome leans back on his chair angrily muttering, "All this time!"  
  
Kenny whistles. "Well that's going to make shit harder for us"  
  
Aiden sighs, "That's what we're looking for I'm afraid. That's a Piece of Eden. One of the Staves"  
  
John snorts at that, "You're joking. They're called Pieces of Eden?"  
  
"Nope", Joey grits out, "And if the Mother finds out she'll lose it. Those things are nothing but trouble and heartache. She does know what's happening here, yes? To Staci and Rook?"  
  
Kenny sighs, "It's not easy finding her Joey, you know that"  
  
Joey grunts.  
  
Rook is now coaxing some of the daemons to make an animal pyramid. It's not going very well.  
  
"Faith's Priestesses carry staves similar to Joseph's. What makes his so special?", Alex asks.  
  
"Does the world slow a bit? Is it hard to say no to him? Does your body sometimes do things he tells you to do even if you're not done processing it?"  
  
Linny and John freeze. Kenny shakes his head, "Thought so".  
  
"Can it do anything else? Like see the future or find some things a person shouldn't know about?", Alex asks again. He is holding on to John's hand.  
  
"No", Kim answers slowly. "Staves are made to control people. The Apples of Eden on the other hand..."  
  
"Oh my fucking god, he can't have an Apple too, can he? That-That's impossible!", Nick wrings his hands. "He'll be _untouchable_ "  
  
John shudders. _No_ . No one wants that . "What does an Apple look like?"  
  
"Like a sphere. Just a sphere made of metal. Sometimes it will have markings", Grace supplies.  
  
John shakes his head. Some pieces of the puzzle finally fall into place. They have to separate Joseph from the Piece of Eden he's holding.  
  
"Haven't seen anything like it, but if we do, we'll let you know"  
  
The meeting continues on into the night. Sometimes shouting occurs and sometimes the adult's voices become really quiet.  
  
Rook is given dinner by a scary looking man with a very pretty cocker spaniel for a dæmon. Says his name is Casey, his dæmon's name is Dahlia, and he works for Mary May. He has gauntlets like Kim.  
  
Rook tries to pick out the bits she doesn't like but the dæmons around her always catch her when she does.  
  
At the end of the meeting everyone seems to have come into an agreement. John surprises everyone by taking the bunker key from his neck and giving it to Mary May.  
  
She accepts it cautiously. It doesn't fix anything but it's a start. Joey sits next to Rook on the floor. Abe and Dara were having a strange competition of tearing up beef jerky and putting it into Rook's plate.  
  
"What is it, Rook?"  
  
" _Can we go find Staci and Daddy now?"_  
  
"...I'll do it Rook. Stay here with the others okay?"  
  
Rook shakes her head. No. It has to be her. She knows she has to be the one to go to Staci. She can feel it in her gut.  
  
Kenny kneels before her, "You really are worried about them, aren't you?"  
  
Rook nods. John goes to her with Alex in tow. "You can go to Jacob. I'll tell him to expect you"  
  
Joey stills. "She-she'll go to him alone?"  
  
"I'll go with her",  Aiden volunteers.  
  
"Same. You're needed here Deputy. She'll be fine with us. We won't let Jacob Seed hurt her", Grace agrees.  
  
"And I'll go too. Girl gets into a heck lot of trouble than we give her credit for", Dutch says in amusement.  
  
Joey gives Rook a sad one arm hug. They're right. Staci and the Sheriff need Rook as much as she needs them. Joey will have to get used to being seperated from her.  
  
"Alright. Please take care of my baby sister"  
  
The next morning Rook gives all the nice (and not so nice) people she met so far a tight hug. Even John Seed. He gives her back a pat but the effect is ruined when Esther enthusiastically nuzzles her.  
  
She gifts everyone the bracelets she has woven for them. There are a round of awws and a few sniffs.  
  
She hugs all the dæmons goodbye. She hugs Kenny.  
  
She hugs Joey a bit longer than the rest. Matt settles between them. Joey insists she isn't crying but her eyes are shiny and her face is very red. She finally lets go of Rook reluctantly. Tells her to take care.  
  
Rook takes Dutch's hand in her left hand and Aiden in her right hand and the four of them, with Luke soaring in the sky, travel the road from Fall's End to the Whitetail Mountains.

* * *

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

* * *

 

 **Holland Valley Epilogue:**  
  
Jess and Rook's dæmon find themselves in Fall's End. They do the usual song and dance of getting shot at before the people recognize her.  
  
Among the faces to see in Fall's End, she _doesn't_ expect John Seed.  
  
He stares in horror at them. Well, a lot of people do.  
  
Maybe the fact that Jess is being carried on the back of the enormous dæmon has something to do with it.  
  
"We come in peace?"  
  
"Holy shit! That's Rook's dæmon!?!", Nick says agog.  
  
"Yep. Say hi big guy!"  
  
The dæmon glares at them and shuffles away.  
  
"He isn't very friendly", a woman's fat squirrel says dubiously.  
  
"He's not supposed to be. He's himself", Sorell says from the dæmon's shoulder.  
  
" **_Samoset_ ** !?!"  
  
The dæmon turns toward the voice. Joey Hudson runs toward him and before he can react, she hugs him. He makes a low sound. Pats his big sister awkwardly.  
  
"You.... **_where_ ** were you!?! Why did you take so long!?!", Joey cries into Samoset's fur. The dæmon huffs and chitters.  
  
Matthias settles himself on the dæmon's head. "Er, what are you doing, Miss-?"  
  
"Black, Jess Black. _Hail_ to the Children of the Blessed Mother"  
  
"You're **_Family_ ** ?", Joey asks the strange, possibly insane woman. Boomer is sniffing at Samoset's large paws.  
  
Jess smiles back at her. All teeth. She swings a leg to and fro. "Yep, I'm supposed to take her Majesty to the Henbane. There are a lot of people who want to meet her there".  
  
"You just missed them by a few hours then. They're in the Whitetail Mountains"  
  
Jess looks at Samoset. Samoset looks back at her upset.  
  
Well, **_Shit_ ** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 K WORDS!!!! HOLY HECK THIS CHAPTER. 
> 
> Yes, Alex here is FTM in my story.
> 
> we finally learn Rook's dæmons name! It means "He who walks" in Algonquian. If anyone, finds anything offensive about it, please please please tell me?
> 
> Mary May's Abraham is an American Beaver. He likes cleaning things and is very curious.
> 
> Jerome's Ruth is a Dall Sheep with a mutation. She is very fluffy. She has a secret mischievous streak. She is very strong.
> 
> Grace's Luke is a Red Tailed Hawk. He has the Eagle Eye ability like Grace. He has heard all the Star Wars puns but jokes on you, he actually LIKES Star Wars
> 
> Holland Valley is done now on to the Whitetails!


	7. Of Fragile Hearts and some similar Nonsense (tm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staci meets a baby. Family worries about Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I liiiive! Sorry about the hiatus. I took a long time off this fic to work out some kinks. 
> 
> The story became something else and the direction became a lot different than I expected. Thank you for waiting for this fic to update. 
> 
> I'm glad to announce this will be a longform from now on. I try my best and Im nervous but I think I want to do this.

Staci was 13 years old when he first laid eyes on Rook.    
  
One day, his elder brothers disappeared on a mission with Mother. They were gone for a month, then they came home with Auntie Ishwari holding a newborn child in her arms.   
  
Mother declared her as very special, and that she will adopt the baby as her own child.    
  
He didn't like the idea of not being the youngest anymore, but at least he wasn't the  _ stupid _ baby.    
  
In the middle of night, after a week of avoiding her, he visited her in her new bedroom. He was annoyed at all the attention she was getting. He did not see the point.    
  
Mother was curled around her, hair done in her signature braid and arm protecting the child. He saw the blankets move slightly and a muffled sound came from the fussy bundle around Mother's arms.    
  
Staci cautiously crept closer. He peered at the bundle.    
  
The Baby's eyes were wide opened and they locked on to him. The Baby gave him a gummy smile and giggled. She tried to reach up to him with a tiny hand.    
  
Staci blinked. He allowed her to catch his little finger and in that moment, something changed within Staci, something deep he cannot name.   
  
This little bundle in his Mother's arm...he knows he is responsible for her from now on. He will look after her. He will be there for her whenever she is in need. He will be her protector.   
  
He knows he will die for her.    
  
This revelation washed over him and settled in. He never thought to question it.   
  
The infant giggled and shook her tiny hand. His hand followed her shaking. He finally gave her a smile. He had a feeling he should say something to her. Something important.    
  
Like maybe a promise to her?    
  
"Hey, uh, Rook? Hi. I'm your big brother, Staci. From now on, we'll be unstoppable, you and me". Something clicks within him. He recites ancient words passed down by some members of the Family,  _ "I am your Knight and on my oath, I will do  _ **_everything_ ** _ in my power to keep you safe" _   
  
\----   
\----   
  
In the present:   
  
" _ Hail Mom _ , and all that shit. Yo, fuckwad. Where is she?"   
  
Paul 'de Pleur' Harmon takes a very, very, very deep breath. Only one person is blasphemous enough to say something like that, and only one of his brothers specifically.   
  
" _ For we are Her Eyes and Hands. _ Hello Jordi. Is there a reason you called me in the middle of the fucking night?"   
  
"Where's Mom?"   
  
"Fuck if I know!"   
  
"K, Let's try this again. I'm with your old boss, Pagan. I know you're playing house with a boy toy from the Islands" Paul bristles at that, "-and you think cleaning up Hoyt's mess will help, boo fucking hoo! Where's Mom? Because we fucking need her now. Her Youngest Son and Daughter need her and she is fucking missing"   
  
Paul straightens.  _ Holy shit _ . "What happened to Staci and Rook!?"   
  
"They're in bumfuck middle of nowhere, Pauly. Stace got kidnapped by a cult that may or may not have divine bullshit helping it"   
  
Fucking hell. "I don't know where she is. You're the better tracker Jordi"   
  
Jordi audibly sputters at that. "Are you saying I'm better than you? Holy shit?"   
  
"I'm not arguing with you, Jojo. I'm exhausted. I  _ can't _ just keep receiving news of all the shit our Family does and then you guys expect me to fix it"   
  
"No one fucking asks you to"   
  
"I don't care. Someone has to. Since Ma is missing and you or Chichi won't step up to the plate, I have to act like the fucking Eldest. Where's. Our. FUCKING. younger siblings? Please"   
  
There was a silence on the other line. Paul thinks his stupid older brother must have dropped his phone and pretended not to listen again.   
  
"Hope County, Montana", Jordi says at last. "That's where Mr. Whitehorse's hometown is".   
  
The Heads had sent reports to them stating that Whitehorse requested to move out a few months ago. The stubborn bastard who was Rook's handler and by all intents and purposes was also her adopted father never told them why.    
  
Contact between the Family became sporadic at best then radio silence. He assumed it was because they were busy moving. He assumed wrong.   
  
"Knight Hudson had asked for tracking coordinates of some kind of nuclear bomb from Dedsec and Katz. Aiden and I were supposed to check them out with her a few weeks ago but-"   
  
"Jordi, are you saying that there is a fucking  _ nuke _ where our baby siblings are!?! That's fucking ridiculous, who'd have enough money and influence for that kind of shi--"   
  
"I was told there was four, Paul"   
  
Paul bit the inside of his hand hard. He did not want to wake or alarm the man sleeping fitfully next to him in bed.   
  
"Chichi and I are trying to contact Kyrat, Paul. You still have Ajay's number, right?"   
  
Paul is very thankful to his adopted nephew for getting him out of Kyrat alive and in one piece, even if he knows he doesn't deserve it.   
  
"Doesn't Pagan or Chichi have it, too?", because Pagan and Ajay should still be in contact with each other and if they aren't, that is fucking sad after everything they have been through.   
  
A voice he hasn't heard in four years surprises him.   
  
"The boy must have lost his phone again. You know how he is, Paul"   
  
Paul blinks, "Sir? Oh my God"   
  
"Not a god and it's just Pagan. When you, Ajay, and Chiffon warned me about your Family, I should have listened", Pagan says in such a jovial manner.   
  
Paul hears an indignant, "Hey, Ajay adores me! I'm the cool uncle" in the background. Pagan says something in Cantonese and Jordi sputters.    
  
"He puts up with you, Jojo. You're very bad influence. Ishwari had threatened to castrate you multiple times because of what you put Ajay through", Paul says tiredly. "Where's Chichi?"   
  
"Recruiting Yuma. He said something about needing all the help you can get and an actual Witch is a great boon", Pagan hesitantly answers.   
  
Paul groans. "They'll KILL each other, sir! I don't want to bury another sibling". He did not mean for that to sound as bitter as it did and if things get worse...he’d end up burying their youngests as well.   
  
"You won't. Mumu Chiffon is a mysterious man to me. But my younger sister isn't. She'll come around if I tell her to", Pagan assures.   
  
Paul knows for a fact that because Yuma Lau is a destined Witch aide, she will drop everything to begrudgingly help her Knight, which is Ajay, and her Queen, which is Bhadra. If Pagan says so, she'll have no choice to do it.   
  
That doesn't mean she wouldn't harm Chichi and Paul is suddenly worried for his adopted brother.   
  
Paul closes his eyes. He has lost many siblings to so many things over the years. He has lost precious Family time and time again. He cannot afford to lose any more. He cannot see Mother shut down and hide away again.    
  
"Fine. Fine. I'll call the fucking Heads". Beside Paul, the man next to him stirs, then opens his eyes. Paul pats his arm in apology.    
  
"Kenny is already there with Rook. Joey is safe"   
  
"And Staci?"   
  
"..."   
  
"Shit". His brother is okay. His brother is okay. His baby brother is okay. Staci is  _ fine _ .   
  
The man sits up quietly, Paul sighs and gets up. Mouths a "Sorry, Keith", then returns to the phone. There is a knock on the bedroom door and it opens.   
  
His daughter Ashley enters the room and folds her arms and waits. Ashley Harmon has a supernatural sense for danger and she just knows something is up. She looks pointedly at Paul.    
  
Keith sits gingerly at the edge of the bed. Paul's gut sinks, he'll have to bring them with him.    
  
"Jojo, I won't sit back.  I'm heading over to Hope County"   
  
"Be careful, you bastard. Blessed be"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to remind people we have a discord :)


	8. The Whitetail Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Whitetails! Rook is excited to be here and Sam goes on another adventure too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you, THANK YOU for waiting so long for me. I was supposed to post this on New Year's to be dramatic, but...I got hospitalized. It was not fun and let's leave it at that. The second why this took so long is because I thought long and hard on how this series would go. All I can say is I now have a proper goal, with realized characters and an actual end and I hope to be able to finish this fic and series by this year. I'm so excited. I also will be editing the previous chapters, for example Nick's daemon gets a name change
> 
> Thank you so much for waiting and get ready for a rough ride.

* * *

 There's an old voice in my head  
That's holding me back  
_Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

* * *

 

They took a relatively shorter time to get to the Whitetail Mountains. Dutch wondered if it had something to do with the adults all making sure Rook isn't distracted by chasing animals by keeping their dæmons next to her. Dutch also wondered, nervously, if it had something to do with John and Jacob's orders. The relative peace and quiet unnerved him and he wasn't the only one.  
  
Grace and Aiden were on high alert with Grace occasionally sending texts to Joey. At the moment, she had sent her hawk to scout ahead.  
  
They were at the base of the Whitetails just past the apple farms that dotted the Henbane. They took shelter under a destroyed silo.  
  
Dutch wondered if any peggies were watching them. Jacob's Chosen, specifically, were fanatically loyal to Jacob and if he said that Rook is not to be harmed, they'll do just that to the letter.  
  
Dutch turned his head to where he knew Maggie was, balanced on Rook's head and shoulders, then stopped short. There was a...strange snuffling sound just behind the barrels of discarded apples next to her. Apparently, Aiden noticed it too, his dæmon, Fee, had her ears and tail raised in alarm. He called out to Rook;  
  
"Rook? Walk back to us slowly, please"  
  
And Rook being Rook...decided to investigate further, especially when a large snout poked out curiously at her.  
  
None of the adults moved. A large, furry head slowly rose up and it kept rising. It was a huge bear after all.  
  
Only Rook seemed excited it was there. The bear tilted its head at her reaction. Dutch would have sworn there were hearts in Rook's eyes. The bear dropped down and sniffed at her. When it seemed she was safe, it licked her face. Rook squealed and clapped her hands. She then hugged the bear. Aiden looked like he would have had a heart attack and Dutch wouldn't blame him.  
  
Grace walked back towards them to tell them the news. And then she saw the bear and blinked. Luke landed on her shoulder and he too blinked at the sight.  
  
"Huh. It's Cheeseburger"  
  
Aiden shook his head, "Excuse me, what?"  
  
Grace gestured toward the bear. "The bear's named Cheeseburger. He's kind of our County's Mascot"  
  
Fee ran behind Rook in worry. The bear shuffled backward as much as Rook will allow him. He seemed to recognize the fox is a dæmon.  
  
"And his name is Cheeseburger? Curioser and curioser", she said somewhat amused. She then ran back to Aiden quite satisfied Rook is safe.  
  
Aiden visibly sighed. "A little warning please, next time". Dutch could have sworn something red flashed in Aiden's eyes but he kept quiet about it.  
  
Grace took out a map and showed it to Aiden. She then patiently waited for Rook to disengage from Cheeseburger.  
  
"Your Majesty, we'll have to wait here for an hour. When Jacob's people come by, let us do all the talking"  
  
Rook tilted her head in confusion at this. Grace sighed.  
  
"Please, Rook?"  
  
Rook nodded. The three adults had a feeling she didn't exactly truly understand but she promised to behave. They'll take it.  
  
They settled down and Grace chose for herself a high vantage point. This was the perfect time for Dutch to talk to Aiden. He took a peek at Rook, his Magnolia still on her head, hugging Cheeseburger and the bear patiently let the girl do so. He then turned to Aiden and Fee.  
  
"So...Pierce was it? What's up with this 'Family' of yours that almost half of the people we know or meet are part of it? What's up with Rook and why is she so special?"  
  
Aiden stared at the old man. "Rook is Rook. Let's leave it at that".  
  
Dutch shook his head. "No, we ain't doing this bullshit. If we want to keep her safe, you tell us"  
  
Aiden looked at Fee and the fox stared at him in return. They seem to make a decision.  
  
"Will you believe me if I told you that my Family has been here since the dawn of civilization? Will you believe that Rook is the way she is because she was made to be that way by a race older than humans?"  
  
"If I didn't see what she could do with my own eyes, I would have dismissed you. I have never even seen an actual Witch outside a battlefield, let alone get to know one. And then I find out she's a Queen? You only hear tales about them," Dutch admitted.  
  
"Before I was adopted in, I would have said the same. But within my time with the Family, I have seen things both wondrous and horrifying to behold," Aiden sighed. Fee settled herself at Rook's feet. "I understand how The Blessed Mother feels now. She just wants it all to end"  
  
"Sounds a bit like a cult to me"  
  
Aiden tilted his head at Dutch, amused. Dutch wondered if it was this particular family's tic. Rook did that quite a lot and he noticed Joey doing it as well.  
  
Aiden looked up at Grace. She gave him a small wave. She must be listening to the conversation but she let Aiden do the talking.  
  
Aiden shrugged, "I'll tell you this, a number of the Family are part of two warring factions, and they are forced to get along," Aiden smirked at Grace and Grace grumbled something probably inappropriate under her breath. She flicked a bottlecap at Aiden's direction, and he avoided it as he continued. "A few are actual Witches. The Witch clans of the North do not recognize our people as one of them (anyone that is assigned male at birth or born outside the clans) but we are. Some are practitioners, people who can use and are taught the arts because they can, but they aren't immortal like actual Witches. Others work quietly in intelligence gathering if they don't want to work in the field locating and destroying these artifacts. A few are adopted in. The key difference we have with your little problem here in Hope County is, we just want to be left alone, and we'd rather keep to ourselves to do our work".  
  
Dutch glanced at Rook. She's still there, curled up with Cheeseburger. Bless the bear for putting up with her. He must really like the kid.  
  
"There are a lot of you in this Family, I'm assuming?"  
  
Here Aiden laughed. "Our Mothers and Founders have a lot of descendants, blood-related or not. Most of us don't even know if we are Family until we actually meet each other face to face"  
  
"So...why does Joseph want her?"  
  
Here Aiden froze. Even Grace looked down at them for a moment before resuming lookout.  
  
"You tell me, Mr. Roosevelt. What does Mr. Seed want with Mother's Youngest? Who the hell is he?" Aiden leaned forward.  
  
Before Dutch can answer, there was a rustle in one of the bushes. Grace stood and quietly aimed.  
  
There was a moment of quiet.  
  
Then all hell broke loose.  


* * *

  
Samoset was annoyed at all the attention he was getting. Usually, people left him alone. He wasn't a very pretty dæmon and he could live with people becoming scared of him or Family scolding him or them watching everything him and Rook does and treating them like babies. But these people? They all seemed curious about him. And they probably were initially afraid of him but after that novelty wore off, their dæmons all curiously piled over each other to look at him.  
  
What Samoset disliked more than anything, even the fear and discrimination, is the staring. It unnerved him.  
  
Currently he was curled into a ball (which was impressive considering his size) and has situated himself between Joey and Jess.  
  
Joey kept running her hands through his fur around his neck, which alleviated his grumpiness a little. It seemed like Joey was worried he would run off somewhere.  
  
Jess was briefed at everything that had happened and she, in turn, did her best to talk about what Samoset did. Sorrel and Mathias had settled themselves on Sam's back and head. This is where the other dæmons all inched slowly in curiosity.  
  
Samoset shuffled closer to Joey in distress and made a low sound.  
  
"I don't get how someone as sweet as Rook gets a dæmon that looks...uh...I mean, get someone as grumpy as him. He's just...glaring at us," Esther said nervously. She was next to Dara.  
  
Lulu, on Steven's head, peered closely as much as her little duck neck will allow.  
  
"But look at what they can do! You heard Joey and the others talk about her"  
  
"Well, I definitely believe she's his dæmon"  
  
"Wait, what? Why?"  
  
"Because Rook is outgoing and sociable, he looks introverted and suspicious of people. He balances her out"  
  
"But...he looks like that"  
  
Sam snorted. He can hear them, you know?  
  
"Well, she's got superpowers. He's supposed to look a little different"  
  
"Witches have powers!!! They get regular looking animals"  
  
"Birds. They usually get birds. We don't know anything about the Witches from their Family"  
  
Sam thought about it. Well...they weren't wrong...  
  
Sam suddenly felt a burst of happiness. Rook must have found a new animal friend. He closed his eyes and poked his bond with her and yes, she most definitely did from what the feelings she sent back.  
  
He gave a huff. Silly Rook.  
  
He yawned and pawed at Jess. She patted his arm, a silent gesture for him to wait.  
  
The weird, shiny, tattoed beard guy who had the colorful dove dæmon seemed to want to say something to him, but whenever he tried to go near him and Joey, he hesitated. This must be the person Rook absorbed the painful thing from.  
  
Samoset blinked. Then he suddenly rose up. Samoset was a large dæmon. Much larger than a lot of living things. He towered over most humans. Everyone who had gathered near him now gave him their attention.  
  
Samoset blinked again. He pawed at Jess, then at Joey. He pointed at the Whitetail Mountains in the distance, then stamped his foot.  
  
"Hey, bud," Matthias, on his snout, piped up. "What's up?"  
  
Samoset could feel something's wrong. He pawed at Jess again, this time with low noise and huffed.  
  
"Samoset," Kenny called.  
  
The dæmon froze. Then he shuffled sheepishly in place.  
  
"Sam..." tried Kenny, after shrugging off Joey's glare. "Remember what we taught you? Use sign language if you want to say something"  
  
Samoset nodded. He raised a humongous hand, pointed at the mountains and spelled out **_R-O-O-K_**  
  
At once, a lot of people looked concerned. Huh.  
  
"Is she alright? What happened to her?" Kenny said.  
  
Samoset shook his head then shrugged. He pointed again at the mountains and pawed at Jess again.  
  
Jess realized what he wanted. "You want to see if she's okay?"  
  
Sam nodded enthusiastically. Yes, _yes_! Get to Rook Lickety Split!  
  
Joey looked upset at this. It seemed she didn't want to let him out of her sight. Sam felt... a little guilty for some reason. Joey shouldn't look so sad, it feels wrong.  He pawed at her quietly to reassure her.  
  
"You sure, Sam? We'll contact Grace and see if anything happened," Kenny patted his arm. The minutes passed as the cellphone tone rang and kept on ringing. Grace wasn't answering.  
  
Kenny sighed. "When it comes to Rook, Sam has never been wrong. We should let him and Miss Jess go"  
  
Jess grinned up at him, he vibrated in response. He felt something hug his arm. It was Joey. She hugged him tight like she didn't want to let go. Sam curled his arm around her and made a low sound to comfort her.  
  
"Joey, he has to go. Rook and Sam have to be reunited. Besides, he'll be fine. Look at him, he came all this way after breaking out of Whitehorse's apartment, I assume".  
  
Sam winced. Okay. Maybe he did also have a tendency to roam.  
  
Joey reluctantly loosened her hold on Samoset. He took a minute then let her go.  
  
"Love you, big guy. Stay safe," she said quietly.  
  
Sam nuzzled Joey. Jess hopped on his back with Sorrell as Sam lowered himself and Matthias flew back to his host body.  
  
"Let's go on an adventure and find your girl, Sam!", Jess cheered.  


* * *

  
Rook stirred awake at the sound of people arguing. She didn't like it. People seemed to do this around her. Family shouldn't be fighting all the time, even she knew this. Rook mumbled her displeasure and turned her back to the sound.  
  
Then she realized she wasn't anywhere near Cheeseburger anymore. She groggily sat up. She was in a small cot in a small room. She could hear angry voices in the next room slowly rising in volume.  
  
"That monster cannot stay here. Joseph is looking for the whole damn family, especially her," someone said.  
  
"Tammy, don't say that. She's literally a little girl," another said.  
  
"Bullshit! The Sheriff brought her on-"  
  
"Tammy, did you even see her? Look at her and tell me she isn't a human child!"  
  
"Where the fuck is her dæmon then!?!"  
  
"Eli, what are you doing? Let me and Rook go," that was Grace!  
  
"Stay out of this, traitor"  
  
"I don't care what you call me, Tammy, or what you do to me, let Rook go! What kind of monsters imprison a child!?!"  
  
"THE PEOPLE YOU FUCKING WORK FOR! THEY TORTURED MY HUSBAND AND THEY HAVE MY SON!!!"  
  
There was a tense silence. Rook strained her ears as much as her sleepiness will allow.  
  
Then Grace said, "I and my Family don't work for someone like Joseph Seed. We'd prefer it if everyone left us alone. If you don't let Rook go, a lot of people will be furious, starting with our Blessed Mother, followed by Rook's siblings. I'd rather not have the Family bring their collective wrath on my hometown when we're trying to get it back from the _fucking_ Seeds! Let. Rook. **GO** "    
  
"That sounds like a cult, Grace. What proof do you have that you don't mean Hope County any harm? What is Rook?"  
  
Before she could answer, the lights began to flicker.  
  
" _Shit_. Where's Aiden?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The men you were with escaped--"  
  
"Fuck, Eli! That's the _worst_ possible thing you could have done! You separated a Knight from his Family! Where's Rook!?!"  
  
"What would separating you and the girl from that man do with anything!?"  
  
"If he thinks Rook is in terrible danger, he would not discriminate friend from foe and will eliminate everyone here--"  
  
The lights flickered again, ominously. The radios began to blare something old, a cheerful jazz record. Someone other than the three snorted.  
  
"Is he trying to scare us? He's not very effective"  
  
The minute the new voice said that something exploded somewhere, there was a scream. Grace sounded like she was trying not to panic when she said, "Please!!! I need him to see she's okay!"  
  
There was a sound of someone cutting ropes, then the door burst open. Rook could make out three new people; a very bushy man, a woman, and a kid maybe a little older than her. Grace burst into the room and heaved a huge sigh of relief at seeing her. She quickly ran to Rook, gave her a once over, then picked her up. Rook obliged by wrapping her arms around Grace's neck.  
  
"I need my cellphone and a camera, please!"  
  
The man spoke and told Grace, "We didn't take your things, so it should still be on you. The control room is on the other end of the hall"  
  
Grace fumbled for her phone in one hand and carried Rook with her to the next room.  
  
Grace noticed something in the corner of her eye at the ceiling. "I think that camera over there will do". She waved at it with the hand holding her phone. The song over the radio began to play slower, the lights flickered some more, and something exploded again.  
  
" _What_...camera?" the boy asked.  
  
The man and the woman jumped at the realization. "Oh my God, we're bugged," the woman said in horror.  
  
Grace had no time to answer that. She quickly dialed Aiden's number.  
  
" **Aiden** , cut it out! These people are not the enemy! Rook's safe!!! You can see her, look!"  
  
In response, the lights flickered madly and the music screeched. All electronics in the room, except for the cellphone and camera, fritzed. The camera began to move as if focusing on them.  
  
Grace gently nudged Rook, "Your Majesty? Aiden's worried about you. Wave hi to the camera for me, please?"  
  
Rook yawned and did as she was told. She then hugged Grace again. She really was bone tired.  
  
The lights stopped malfunctioning and the radios became silent.  
  
Grace adjusted Rook in her hold and recited, " ** _Knight_** , _please stand down._ _The Queen is safe_ "  
  
The camera went still. Then, as an afterthought, it exploded. Grace will probably have to look for more cameras that were hidden away here. Rook was already asleep again, the girl's head resting on her shoulder.  
  
She turned to Eli, Tammy, and Wheaty.  
  
Wheaty can only nervously ask, "Who the fuck are you people?"  


* * *

Aiden breathed in and relaxed. Fee, on his shoulders, had stopped snarling. He closed his laptop but it took longer for his awareness to let go of the ether. Seeing Rook calmed him a bit. He _cannot_ fail again. The Family _cannot_ lose another Witch Queen and they cannot lose another child.

 

He then turned to Dutch.

 

Dutch could only swallow with what he just witnessed, “Jesus Christ”.

* * *

Rook woke up again, but this time she wasn’t alone.  
  
She could guess she’s in an infirmary. Grace and Luke weren’t anywhere. The people in front of her straightened when she got up.  
  
“Hey, kid. How are you feeling?” The bushy man asked her. His daemon is surprisingly quite near her. What Rook can see is she’s a kind of deer with a prominent white stripe on her tail.  
  
Rook shuffled a bit and then shyly signed, “ _I’m ok_ ”

The woman next to him had her hands folded and her lips tightly sealed. She was observing Rook and she looked like she was becoming more agitated by the second. Her daemon, a labrador, didn’t hide his distress.

Rook followed her line of sight to the bed next to her. There was a man fitfully resting on it, his beagle daemon’s shallow breathing showed that something was wrong; her glow wasn’t healthy.

The bushy man leaned down to Rook and said, “My name is Eli Parmer, this is Tammy Barnes, and the man next to you is Mark, her husband”.

Rook nodded to indicate she understood.  
  
Eli continued, “I...I have heard stories about you and every story it gets more amazing and unbelievable”

Rook tilted her head in confusion.  
  
Eli took a deep breath, “I’m embarrassed to be asking this on our first meeting, but from what I hear, you can miraculously heal people. Can you do something for Mark?”

Rook looked at the man next to her, he looked really ill, like he was running away from something in his sleep.  
  
“He hasn’t woken up since we were able to save him”  
  
Rook glanced at Tammy, then at Eli. She signed something, Eli looked up in surprise.  
  
“What did she say?”, Tammy asked nervously.  
  
Eli held Tammy’s gaze and said, “She asked if you and Mark have kids”. Tammy bit her lip. “How does she know?”. Rook signed again. “She said she heard us arguing”. Tammy winced. She must have heard everything she said about Rook then.  
  
Rook shimmied closer to Mark and observed him a bit more. She reached out to him, then stopped. She looked to Eli and Tammy and then asked, “ _May I touch his daemon?”._ _  
_ _  
_ Tammy looked like she wanted to vehemently say no, but there was some kind of naked hope on her face. She realized Eli waited for her to react, his daemon twitching her tail in anticipation.

“Y-yeah. Do what you can for them, please”.  
  
Rook closed her eyes and reached out to Samoset to get him ready. She took a deep breath, then touched the beagle.  
  
The room exploded in light.

* * *

Sam stopped his lumbering. He let Jess and Sorrel down then looked for something.

“Did Rook heal someone again?” she asked. Sam nodded. He looked for somewhere safe he can let the energy out. He saw a marshmallow colored car that had the cross symbol. He waited for Jess and Sorrel to get to a safe place then he let loose the pent up energy Rook sent him.  
  
The car exploded in the blast that came from his mouth. He did not like this pain. It was forced on the person Rook was healing, tinged with a little madness and desperation. It was something that had been going and building up for months. It seemed to want to taint good things and memories. It was ugly. It made him angry. No one should be treated like that. Steam smoked from his mouth and he took big gulps of air to cool it.  
  
This was bad. He had to get to Rook now, he had a gut feeling this was related to the place she was supposed to go.

* * *

 

The room had flashed a hot, reddish sort of light, then nothing, just Rook concentrating and a cloud of Dust surrounding her arms and Mark’s daemon. Rook let go, opened her eyes and looked to the two adults.  
  
“ _I took away the bad pain, but...the rest is up to him”_

Eli let out a breath he was holding. Tammy closed her eyes in dismay. Then their two daemons gasped.

The beagle opened her eyes, her glow was still dim, but it wasn’t sickly like Rook lifted something heavy from Mark and her.

Tammy rushed to her husband’s side in relief and Rook made space for them. Eli patted Rook at her shoulder and they watched as Mark himself opened his eyes. Eli said, “Thank you, truly, Rook. I’m now convinced we shouldn’t be sending you to the Seeds”

* * *

 

“You have got to be kidding me. She has to go. That was the deal so that we can get near one of those stupid nukes and try to disarm it,” Grace said frustrated. She had spent the afternoon clearing the base of some of the bugged cameras. It was a bit alarming how many there were. It was like Jacob was playing with them, and Grace cannot have that bullshit especially around Rook.

  
Eli agreed with that thinking but, “I am not sending a goddamn kid to that hellhole, Grace. Especially now since I saw what she can do. Who knows what Joseph plans for her?”

Grace grit her teeth in frustration. Eli’s daemon, Virginia, glared at Luke and he looked prepared to throw down. “Do I look like I want to send Rook, my Queen, willingly? But this is the plan, and it has to work. I don’t want to lose Hope County to the Seeds and the Family has reluctantly agreed that this was the best way”  
  
Eli’s daemon has been staring at Grace’s ring. “How can we trust the words of a Templar? You are using a child, and someone precious to you, as a bargaining chip”  
  
Luke snapped his attention to Eli and stared him up and down. “You’re an Assassin”.  
  
Eli nodded. “As Ginny said, we left that life years ago, but there are some habits that stay with you,” He tapped the insignia on his belt.  
  
“This is bigger than both of our groups, it is my _Family_ that is on the line”  
  
“Then you are a traitor to your ideals as well, Grace. You’re serving another group”  
  
“How dare you, this isn’t a black and white issue! You said you fucking left. Something must have been wrong with your group’s ideals, so don’t go below the belt with this bullshit ”  
  
The two’s voices had been increasingly getting louder and their daemons look ready to attack each other.

Wheaty’s daemon jumped in between them, “Hey! Stop it!”  
  
Eli and Grace both glared at her. Wheaty winced but his daemon spoke for him, “You guys keep arguing about what’s best to do for Rook but did anyone ask what _she_ wanted?”

The adults all look at Rook. Rook looked back at them quietly. She hesitated...then signed “ _Is Staci in the place where Mr. Barnes got hurt?”_

Both Eli and Grace startled at that. Tammy quietly came into the room, clearly wanting to say something but she opted to wait out the conversation.  
  
Eli nodded and Ginny answered for him, “I won’t lie to you, Rook. Jacob Seed takes people and tests them over their limit to justify his “weeding out the weak” mentality. To put it simply, Mark was just one of his many, many test subjects to make the perfect soldier. They have a very rigid military mentality up there. I’m not sure how Deputy Pratt is doing but I am not optimistic” _  
_  
Rook was quiet and thoughtful for a while. She then raised her hands and said, “ _I want to go to my big brother! He needs me, I can feel it. He… doesn’t do well with being separated from me for long periods of time.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Tammy directed her question at Grace, “Is this related to Deputy Pratt being...what did you call it...her ‘Knight’?”

Grace winced and admitted, “I never thought of it that way, but if her bond with him is really strong, I can only imagine that he’d do anything to get back to her”  
  
Tammy sighed, “We actually don’t have time to debate that choice anymore. Eli, there is something I want you and Grace to see outside. Bring Rook”

* * *

 

There was a Wolf, by the entrance of their Den. It was large and had a painted red circle on its head. In the perimeter of the trees were a couple of more wolves silently watching the lone wolf and the entrance of the hideout. They were all waiting for something.  
  
Wheaty could only bite back a terrified scream.  
  
Grace breathed in, “The fucking bastard sent his Judges to get her?”. Eli could only grit his teeth in anger and disbelief. Jacob was messing with them like they were nothing like human lives were nothing and beneath his notice.  
  
Rook looked curiously at the Wolf in the clearing. She stepped forward slowly. No one dared moved to stop her. Then she stepped closer and closer to the Wolf. It made no move. Rook reached the Wolf in the clearing and dared to pat his head. The Wolf twitched wagged its tail but otherwise made no indication that it will hurt Rook.  
  
Grace stepped forward, “Rook-”  
  
The Wolf began to growl. It was here for the girl and the girl only.  
  
“Unbelievable. The Fucking gall of Jacob”

Rook scratched the Wolf behind its ears for it to calm down and it did. Rook squeaked.  
  
Eli kneeled and said to Rook, “Rook. Do you want to go? Is this what you really want?”  
  
Rook nodded her head. Grace sighed and Eli nodded. They looked at each other and seem to come to a decision.  
  
Grace called out to Rook. “Rook, against my better judgment, I’ll let you go…”, she glared at the wolves, “but I will give you a week, then I and Aiden will come to get you back. No buts. Jacob didn’t give us much of a choice and disrespected our agreement by pulling this bullshit. I demand a meeting with him and he better have a good excuse for this”  
  
Rook nodded. Eli added, “I’ll go with Grace and your people. I’d give you a week too. I’ll agree to talks too if we can get him to do something about that nuke”

Rook nodded once again. She looked sadly at them, then made a decision. She made motions for the Wolf to stay, then she walked back to Grace and gave her and Luke a hug. Grace kissed her head and said, “Take care, your Majesty. Be brave, Blessed Be”  
  
She then bowed her head politely at Eli, Tammy, and Wheaty. “ _Thank you, and good-bye_ ”  
  
Wheaty placed both his hands at her shoulders and said seriously, “We are seeing each other again. No goodbyes, okay? Goodbyes are final. Promise us that”  
  
Rook smiled at him and his little daemon, a black-footed ferret. She nodded. Eli patted her head and gave her a nod, Tammy grabbed her shoulders unhappily and had trouble letting go. “...I’m sorry but...you really are just a kid. What the fuck are we doing?” She sighed and hugged Rook, to her surprise.  
  
“Thank you, for what you did for Mark. You’re the same age as my kid, but it seems you have such a big task ahead of you that only you can do. Stay safe, for our peace of mind, ok?”  
  
Rook smiled at her and hugged her back. Tammy’s labrador whined. Rook let go and then walked back to the waiting Wolf. Rook looked back at the Whitetails.  
  
“A week Rook. Good luck”  
  
Rook waved back and then she followed the Wolves away from the Wolves’ Den.

* * *

 

The Judges had a reputation of being mindless beasts, hopped up on Bliss, that tear people apart. Rook had never felt safer. The Judges all took turns in carefully guiding Rook for a few minutes down the path, like a bunch of furry tumbleweeds herding a little girl. Rook realized they were taking her to a group of people waiting for her.

They were definitely Peggies but they were different. These were stoic, people heavily armed. One of them broke away from the group and met the wolves and Rook.  
  
The person held out a hand to her, and Rook took it and smiled at the person. The person put up their goggles with their other hand and pulled down their scarf. Rook can see a woman’s face and hints of long black hair, her daemon curiously looked at her. She took out her radio and said, “Brother Jacob, we have her. She came with the Judges just like you said”  
  
The voice on the radio seemed absolutely pleased, “Thank you, McCalkin. Bring her home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah McCalkin and Mark Barnes are both from Inside Eden's Gate. I now confirm, Alex, Hannah, and Sara are integrated into the cult. I'm so excited about their characters and their roles in this series. 
> 
> Cheeseburger is a sweetie and the Judges are a horde of furballs. 
> 
> Eli's Virginia or Ginny (thank you, so much Columbia_Livia, you waited for months for this to come out) is a White-tailed Deer. Haha right? She's actually a very fun daemon but being in a war, she is more high alert than usual. She's not a bird and it's unusual for Assassins but she's quiet and very fast so she is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> _Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_
> 
> We now have a [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/6Am9p58) Come play with us!


End file.
